


Overlord of nothingness

by KamenRiderDelta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, DCU (Animated), Kingdom Hearts, Overlord (Triumph Video Games), Queen's Blade
Genre: Action, F/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Gray Roxas, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 91,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderDelta/pseuds/KamenRiderDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Killing Xion,Roxas decides  to take revenge on the organization but is stop by riku. He loses but before he is taken the minions arrive anf take to the tower to become their new overlord</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to us  
> We do not own any of the franchises we use this fic

Chapter's 1-6 are Written by Yinshadow 

 

Prologue

(Roxa's POV)

I am nothing, an empty shell of was once a hero that prevented the worlds being consumed by darkness. The memories of the hero are gone to sleep as well as his soul and heart. I am just nothing but an empty shell and a member of a group who are also nothing but empty shells. The group calls themselves the "Organization XIII", they reason of that is because there are only 13 members of that group.

I am a member of that group

The youngest

The thirteenth member

But there was a fourteenth member, her name was Xion. But she is not like us, she wasn't nothing. She was something; she was someone, someone I cherished. Ever since she joined, she became my partner, my friend second to Axel, who I see as a big brother. Xion and I only became partners for nearly a year, out friendship turned to the other level, I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me. Love, it was a beautiful emotion, it fills my empty shell of a body, it feels wonderful, warm and…other things I haven't felt during my void existence.

At the Organization, she didn't fit well with the others unlike me and Axel. She was shunned at, calling her "it" and "thing", it angers me but I assumed that she will be accepted eventually.

That I thought at first…until that incident happened.

The World That Never Was

It all start when I was forced to kill Xion, she told me that Xemnas was using her to absorb me so that my Original named Sora would never wake up to stop him in his plans. She was used, I was used and now this happened, I had to slay her with my own blades. To watch her fade away whilst holding her in my arms pains me to watch her leave me. It fills me with guilt, sorrow, but when I remembered Xion's last words, the words of warning about Xemnas, I was filled with rage.

He killed her, not I. he made us fight one another so that his plans would bear fruit. He is responsible and he will pay for his, I will avenge Xion if it means I had to betray the Organization…and my friend Axel. I know you weren't involved in this Axel because you are my best friends, but I want to avenge Xion and I hope you forgive me.

So I left Twilight Town and heads for the World That Never Was, a realm inhabited by Heartless and Nobodies, including myself. The world holds a dark city, sky eternally dark with only a heart-shaped moon for the only light source. Hovering above the city is a white floating castle, the Castle that Never Was, the main base of Organization XIII.

I travelled through the Dark City to the floating castle to I can avenge Xion. I reached the building called Memory's Skyscraper, I am close to the Castle until I was stopped by a legion of NeoShadows surrounding me. I summon my 2 keyblades: Oblivion and Oathkeeper and prepares to battle those Heartless that stood in my way. Then I sensed someone watching me, on top of Memory's Skyscraper. A person in a black hooded coat, just like mine, but I do not know him as he is not from the Organization. His face is revealed to show his shoulder length silver hair, young face but his eyes are concealed by a black blindfold.

Knowing that he too will get in my way, I run to Memory's Skyscraper and run up the walls and windows of the building. I threw Oblivion at the blindfolded stranger and he caught it and dive down and passed me. I reached the top of the skyscraper and the stranger lands on his feet to the ground and surrounded by the Neoshadows.

I watch the stranger battle the Neoshadows with the Oblivion, I jump off the building and dove down to the ground with the Oathkeeper ready for battle. I landed with a crouch and started slaying the Heartless while the stranger does the same. We kept battling the Neoshadows until there are none of them left and both of us with our backs turned.

We stay like this for less than a minute and then turned and jump back.

"Who are you" I asked to the stranger.

"Does it matter? Replied the stranger "I here for you"

I don't know why the stranger want me for and basically I do not care as vengeance is in my mind and I don't have time to waste. But I am curious about why the stranger is after me so I'll ask him anyway.

"Why do you seek me?" I ask

"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories" answered the stranger.

Sora, I knew it. This stranger must be an acquaintance of my Original and he came to capture me so that he would return. It makes sense, because I am the Nobody of Sora, his empty shell.

"Sora…It's all about him" I said as the memories of my original flows in my mind. To be honest, I hated Sora and grew jealous of his existence while I had nothing. Despite having Axel and Xion as my friends, my existence is naught. And because of Sora I existed, now alone. "Sorry, you can't have them"

"What do you mean?" asked the Stranger

"Sora this and Sora that" I said, anger filling into my hollow body "It's because of Sora I was used by Xemnas to prevent him waking up, it's because of Sora I became what I am, it's because of Sora that Xion is dead by my hands"

"Xion, you care about her, don't you?" said the stranger "it's strange for a nobody to feel love"

"And why can't I feel love" I asked to the Stranger

"Because nobodies void these emotions" said the stranger "and your so called existence has got nothing to do with Sora"

"Enough of this, I don't have time to argue about by exsistance" I said "Now stand aside so I can avenge Xion"

"And how will you do that?" asked the Stranger

"By killing Xemnas and destroying Organization XIII" I said, that is the truth. The entire organization will fall, except Axel because I would not have it in me to kill my best friend.

"I can let you do that" said the Stranger as he gets ready to attack, knowing that he will try and stop me of avenging Xion and I will not let him stop me.

"If you don't stand aside, I will not hesitate to kill you" I said with a deadly tone.

"Don't do this, the Organization will destroy you" said the Stranger

"SHUT UP!" I roared as I heard enough and nothing this stranger will say will dissuade me of my vengeance. I charged at the blindfolded stranger and clashes blades with him.

We clash blades and continues to fight, this stranger is determined to stop be heading towards the castle. Trying to protect what left of Sora within me. I swung my blade at him and forced him on the ground.

"Why? Asked the Stranger will realization "why do you have a Keyblade"

I looked at my Oathkeeper and then at the stranger and continues to attack.

"Shut up" I said as I swund my keyblade vertically at the stranger.

CLANG

The stranger blocked the swung and got back on his feet, the impact of the block forced me back and crashed onto the floor. The stranger looks at me and walks towards me to see my face revealed as the hood over my head was flung back. The stranger stands there for a few seconds until he prepares to stab the Oblivion into my heart.

CLANK

But he didn't, he stabbed the ground near my face and just stood there. Why? Why hesitate when you have the opportunity, why not end me now. I know why and that answer angers me.

Sora.

I snapped my eyes open and jumped onto my feet with the Oblivion in my grasp. I swung it at the stranger but missed as he leaned back and jumped back. I charged at him while he casts a spell to stop me but I swatted it with Oblivion and continues to charge at him. I swung my key blade but he dodges it and jumps back again. This is irritating me and mocking me.

"Why?" I asked "Why don't you quit?"

He said nothing for a few seconds until he said something I never expected for him to say to me.

"Come on, Sora you're stronger than that" said the stranger in a teasing tone.

Something within me reacted and I responded but were no my words.

"Get real" I said unconsciously "look which one is winning"

I covered my mouth as those weren't my words, it was Sora's.

"I knew it" said the stranger in a serious tone with a hint of relief and happiness "you're Sora's nobody. Guess DIZ was right after all."

"What are you talking about?" I said angrily

This angers me and summoned the Oathkeeper in my hand and charges at the stranger.

"I am me" I said as he swung my blades at the stranger "NOBODY ELSE!"

I swing my blades at the stranger, fuelled with rage and hatred of my original I charge with the intent to kill his stranger. Xemnas can wait, he is first to die by my blades.

CLANG

CLANG

My swungs are brutal but the stranger is dodging the attacks, so I swing them faster to that the stranger cannot dodge them easily and worked but the stranger blocked it but the impact forced up to roll on the floor. He pants and slowly stands up, only a few feet away, he look through those blindfolds and looked desperate. What trick does he have under his sleeves, does he have a trump card to assure victory?

"Alright" said the stranger to himself while he reaches for his blindfold and takes it off to reveal his blue eyes. "I have to unleash the power in my heart, the dark powers that I'm holding back. Even…if it changes me forever"

The stranger then gets shrouded by darkness, I can see him change. He grows taller, his skin darkens into a tan, his silver hair grows longer and his blue eyes turn into a golden colour. I was shocked beyond surprise as I saw the stranger changed…he looked like Xemnas. Behind the Xemnas-like stranger is a Heartless with long crooked antennae-lik appendages on it's head, it's skeletal like mouth is partially covered with bandages, but I can see it's showing only its blue gums, glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. It has a heart-shaped hole located on its abdomen, symbolizing that is has no heart. Typical for a Heartless.

I noticed that this heartless is fused with this stranger that looked like Xemnas, like it's a part of him like a symbiote.

Then sudden the Symbiotic Heartless grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into the air. I cannot breathe as the Heartless is strangling me and I am starting to loss consciousness. My vision is getting blurry and dark, I am losing consciousness within a brief second, my grip on my Keyblade were getting loose and I dropped them on the ground and they faded into flickers of light and darkness. My last sights are the Xemna-like stranger with his Heartless Symbiote these are the only words he said, unknown if he was talking to me or to himself.

"I have accepted it"

Then everything went dark.

(Normal POV)

The stranger places the unconscious Roxas down and sighed at this. He has let the darkness within him change his form into what he is now.

Don't worry Sora, you'll be back. And forgive me for letting the darkness within me take over. Thought the stranger until he heard something approaching and saw glowing eyes within the shadows of the alleyways of the city. He summons his weapon, a sword that the blade is in shape of a bat's wing and poses in a defensive position.

"Who's there?" asked the strange as the eyes from the shadows turn into small imp-like creatures in dirty brown loincloths and has yellow skin. These creatures are wielding clubs, daggers and other things they took to use as a weapon. "What are you creatures?"

The imp-like creatures did not respond and only charges at the stranger. The stranger now knows that those strange creatures will not answer and are hostile to him. He has no choice but to attack them. There are about a dozen or 2 of those creatures and are surrounding the stranger, he lost his attention to Roxas and not focusing on those strange imp-like creatures that are attacking him.

Meanwhile as the stranger is focusing on the creatures, another one of those creatures but in red ragged robes, grey skin and white thick sideburns and a wispy beard on his chin appears out of the portal of darkness and starts dragging the unconscious Roxas inside.

The Stranger is busy finishing off the creatures and turns to realized he was too late, Roxas is gone and no where to be seen.

"Riku"

Another portal of darkness appears behind the stranger known as Riku and reveals to be a man in black robes, a red cloak. His head and face is covered by red bandages and 2 black straps over his right eyes, only his left eye is revealed and so too is his mouth. This eyes is an amber colour and despite his face being covered, his skin has a dark tone.

"DiZ" said Riku as he covers his head with the hood.

"What happened, where is Roxas?" asked mysterious man named DiZ

"I was distracted and he was gone" said Riku

"Gone?" said DiZ with confusion "Did you not apprehend him?"

"I did…but he's not here" said Riku

"He must be found, for Sora's sake" said DiZ

"I will find him, I swear it" said Riku

"See that you do" said DiZ as he opens a portal of darkness and enters it, leaving Riku along near Memory's Skyscraper.

"What just happened, and what were those creatures?" asked Riku to himself while he leaves the World that Never Was via though a portal of darkness.

Somewhere in a different world

Roxas is now not in the World That Never Was anymore, he is in an unknown one thanks to the strange creatures that dragged him in. Roxas is placed in an altar within a tomb. He is not dead but unconscious and time will tell when he will awaken. The old grey creature watched Roxas's unconscious form and chuckles at him.

"Now all we do is wait" said the creature as he then leaves Roxas in the tomb.

Castle that Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers

Within the Castle, in the room known as "Where Nothing Gathers" or the "Round room" to the members of Organization XIII, the members of said Organization were gathered as the leader of the group, Xemnas has some grim news.

The members of the Organization (minus Roxas and a few who fell by the hands of Sora) are all seated on their thrones, each on random lengthened columns. Xemnas sits on the highest and he clears his throat.

"Gentlemen, I have some tragic news for you all" said Xemnas "Roxas is gone"

"What?" said Axel with worry and concern for his friend "What happened?"

"When he was returning home, he was kidnapped" said Xemnas "the dusks gathered this information to me. It is tragic"

"Sir, request for a rescue mission" said Axel

"Denied" said Xemnas

"but…"

"Axel, I know you are concerned for Roxas but right now we have other duties to fulfil" said Saix "is that right, Xemnas"

"You are correct, Saix" said Xemnas "right now we have our main objective to focus on. I hope you haven't forgotten about it, Axel"

Axel growls at this and then sighs as he cannot argue to Xemnas about it.

"No sir, I haven't" said Axel

"Good, despite this tragic incident since we lost 2 of our members today. This will not affect our plans that this organization has been formed for" said Xemnas "you are all dismissed"

The members of the Organization were dismissed, leaving Xemnas alone as he looks up at the skylight where the Heart shaped moon is revealed.

"This is going to get complicated…no matter" said Xemnas "since Roxas is gone, Sora will not be awakened to foul my plans"

Unknown to Xemnas, Axel was eavesdropping and decided to disobey him and started to search for Roxas himself.

Don't worry, Roxas thought Axel I'll find you…and I'm sorry for Xion's demise.

6 days later

It has been 6 days since the disappearance of Roxas and he remains unconscious in the tomb of this unknown place. It is as he is under a sleeping spell and will not awaken. The old grey creature continues to watch the unconscious Roxas patiently for him to be awakened. He wonders what is preventing the young Nobody to remain asleep.

Once again the old creature leaves Roxas and hopefully waits for another day. Unaware that a cold malevolent aura shrouds the tomb and an evil glow appears and reveals itself as young man in his 20s, wearing dark intimidating armour and has glowing translucent form, revealing him as a lingering spirit. His gauntlet clad hand is plunged into Roxas's body and ripping out fragments of what appears to be a heart and then emerging inside Roxas.

"The time has almost come, Roxas" said the malevolent spirit as he enters the body of Roxas and entering his psyche. "Time for you to awaken, Awake for your reign as Overlord"

End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Roxas's mindscape

Roxas groans as he slowly open his eyes and looks around to see where he is after his battle against the stranger that tried to capture him. It is dark and empty and the only light source is underneath him under his feet. He looks down to see a stained glass window-like platform of himself in a sleeping form while wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

He then looks up to see that the area is lighten up to reveal a dark marble walls surrounded by pillars and 7 foot long 3 foot wide windows with the curved tip on the end, giving it a gothic theme. There is no floor, completely bottomless and the pillars keep going forever.

The light sources are the flames that surround these intimidating demonic statues between the pillars, their fangs revealed like they are going to attack Roxas but luckily they are just statues and nothing else.

"Come closer, boy"

A voice is heard within the echoes; Roxas turns to see where the voice is coming from and sees a stairway at the northern edge of the platform. He walks up the stairway and reaches another stained glass platform higher than the one before. The difference of this platform is that it has an image of a sleeping teenage boy the same age as Roxas (physically since Roxas is technically a year old…I think) with blue with covered in glowing tribal marking on his arms. His face is covered in a hood and ragged red scarf and wearing brown clothing covered in snow. Surrounding the image of the sleeping teenager are Yellow skinned imp-like creatures in dancing positions wielding clubs, daggers and axes.

Roxas stands on that illustrated platform and turns his attention to see a Young adult, dark blue skin with glowing blue markings on his arms. His wearing dark intimidating armour with a red shroud over his shoulders that is pinned up by a golden brooch that shaped like an imp's face; he wears dark brown trousers with greaves up to the knees, his arms are bare apart from the vambraces on his forearms, his left vambrace is bigger than the right one and has a glowing yellow jewel and fused with a gauntlet with spiky fingertips.

The armoured figure is sitting on a throne decorated in various pelts of animals, themed with wolf statues between the throne and also a lava-fall behind it and a statue of an imp-like creature with a cheeky mischievous grin on top of the throne. Roxas can see that the person's face is concealed in shadows by his tri-pronged helmet and partially covered by a red silk cloth as a mask. Only his glowing golden eyes are shown and looking ideally at the area, as though he does not notice the young Nobody.

"So you've come…Roxas" said the armoured man resting comfortable on his throne.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" asked Roxas

"I go by many names" said the armoured man "as a boy, I was called Witch-boy, Demon-Lord of Nordberg, Dominator of Men and Elves, Destroyer of Empires. But I go by the Title as Overlord. And to answer your second question…I've been watching you from the beginning since the seventh Hero of Light known as Sora sacrificed his heart to darkness to that he can free the seventh princess of heart's heart within him, thus creating you. Roxas, the Nobody of the Hero of Light Sora. Also the reason I kept an eye on you because you remind of me as a young child. Alone, Isolated, shunned at and fear by all. Children never wanted to be friends with me because I was…different and wished that I never existed in the first place.

I am like you, Roxas. Alone, empty and full of rage and jealousy of those simple humans and their simple and normal lives. And I believe that you loathed Sora for living a normal childhood while you never had one since you are trapped in that teenage form forever while I, tainted by magic, and stuck like this for the rest of my life. You and I are kindred spirits, Roxas. You and I are the same."

"What do you mean the same?" asked Roxas frowning at the overlord, not entirely convinced of his life story.

"I know you love Xion, Roxas" said the Overlord "Tell me, what do you feel when you are with her"

Although it is painful to speak about her, he reluctantly tells the Overlord about what he feels when he is around her.

"When I am with her…I feel warm inside" said Roxas "My chest pulses wildly and when we hold hands…I feel connected with her. It makes me happy"

"Just like me and Kelda" said the Overlord

"Who's Kelda" said Roxas

"She was my first mistress, my queen!" said the Overlord "When she was a child, she never showed hatred around me and instead showed kindness and we became friends. Although she calls me "Witch-boy" but I don't mind because she says it in a friendly manner and ironically she doesn't know my name. I was never named since my mother abandoned me with I was old enough to walk. So I was given the name Witch-boy due to my magical abilities and also my…inhuman appearances. But Kelda doesn't hate me, she cares about me and I occasionally hear her say she likes me…more than a friend. In time I started to have feelings for her and I would plan on marrying her when were older.

But we were separated when on Midwinter's Eve, the Glorious Empire attacked and conquered my hometown that I once lived. The Empire demanded the village to surrender any magic users to be "cleansed". And the only one who is capable of magic is me. So the Town's mayor banished me to be "cleansed" by the Empire but I escaped. Kelda and I never saw each other ever since for 13 years.

But we were together once I started invading that accursed village and enslaved those inside it, including their new governor Borius, who is reduced into a grovelling sack of lard. Kelda and I were together again and I took her with me to my dark Tower to be my mistress that she agreed since her hatred of that village was strong and her love of me is also strong. 13 years she never forgotten about me, and she was happy to see me again and hugged me."

Roxas's face shows sadness as he listens to the Overlord, it reminds him of Xion and himself. The Overlord is lucky to have Kelda…and a couple of more mistresses in his little harem. Roxas couldn't help for feel envious at the former Overlord now residing within the young Nobody's psyche.

"I see, however you were lucky to have Kelda…but Xion is gone forever" said Roxas

"I wouldn't say that"

"And why is that?" asked Roxas until he widen his eyes as another person appears and lying beside the throne, fast asleep. It is Xion. "X-Xion?"

"She is not dead, well her physical form is gone but her mind and spirit resides here within this mindscape" said the Overlord as he leans forward and places his gauntlet clad hand on Xion's hair. "She is always here with you, but there is a way to bring her back to the physical realm"

This brightens Roxas with hope, hope of being with Xion again.

"But there is a catch" said the Overlord

"What is it?" said Roxas

"I need an heir, my tower and minions need an Overlord" said the Overlord "my reign ended years ago and it's time to place my dark domain unto another. You will have a purpose, become someone that will remember. Also you will have everything you ever desire if you agree"

"If I agree with your terms, will I have Xion back?" said Roxas

"In time, yes" said the Overlord "Bringing her back requires a spell, but this spell can only be used by someone with a huge flow of Mana with them and a strong physical body. You have to grow physically and magically strong to use it but I assure you that Xion will be brought back to life…as your first mistress"

Roxas blushes at the thought of Xion as his mistress and doing stuff you do with a mistress, if you known what I mean.

"For Xion" said Roxas as he agrees to the Overlord until he frowns angrily as he has another reason to agree "and for revenge"

The Overlord smirks under his helmet as he made a wise and excellent choice of making Roxas his successor.

"Then I hereby crown you Overlord" said the Overlord as his malevolent energy follows into Roxas and help unleashing the darkness within him. The darkness is cold and heavy, like he is holding a thousand rocks on his back and shoulders. Roxas looks at Xion's sleeping form. "Bastion of Evil, scourge of nature and Bane of all that good; heroes will fall and all living things will tremble by your appearance and name: Roxas the fifth Overlord"

Roxas then falls unconscious and falls asleep, meaning that he will awaken into the physical realm to claim what is now his.

"What waits you, Roxas is an old minion named Gnarl" said the Overlord as he knows as Roxas can hear him. "He will tell you more what it means to be an Overlord.

He then turns to Xion, still sleeping with her head leaning on the arm of the throne.

"Don't worry, Xion" said the Overlord "You will be reunited with Roxas, as his mistress. An Overlord needs his Queen to rule by his side. Just like you once ruled with me…Kelda

Real world

Roxas begins to awaken and casues the dark and malevolent aura to follow violently like a tsunami. It flows right out the tomb and everyone can feel it from upstairs and alerts the old minion known as Gnarl.

"He has awakened" said Gnarl with glee as he then heard footsteps coming from down the stairs of the Tomb and sees a teenage boy in a black hooded coat slowly coming up. The Hood is over his head to his face is not revealed yet. He reaches the top of the stairs and arrives at the upper floor.

The Room is circular and surrounded by dark pillars out of dark marble. And statues of wolves and demons are located between the pillars and between what appears to be a throne. The throne is identical to the one from the one within Roxas's mindscape where the old Overlord sits. The hooded teen approaches the throne and sits on it; he leans down to get comfortable and rests his cheek on his fist. Gnarl and the minions watch him sitting on the throne and waits for him to say something or make a move.

Then suddenly the teen removes the hood to reveal Roxas, there is no change on him, with only one exception. This blue eyes are now turned into a golden colour and are filled with darkness and malice.

"Gnarl" said Roxas, calling the elder minion

"Yes, young master?" said Gnarl

"Tell me everything" said Roxas "I want to know everything there is to be an Overlord."

"Or course sire" said Gnarl bowing to his new Overlord master.

Mysterious Tower

Far away from the realm Roxas is now residing, there is a mysterious enchanted tower radiating in magic. Residing in that tower is a wise old sorcerer named Yen Sid. Yen Sid is wise and powerful, being a sorcerer for many decades he knows all and what lies beyond the worlds that are hidden thanks to the secrets kept safe by Keyblade Wielders.

Yen Sid was once a Keyblade master but retired and resigned his position as one. But he keeps watch on the many worlds that are connected and threatened by the darkness.

I sense a malevolent presence thought Yen Sid stroking his long grey beard and watching the starry sky with this piercing grey eyes filled with wisdom.

KNOCK

"Enter" said the wizened old sorcerer as the door opens to reveal the chosen Keyblade wielder Sora. "Welcome Sora, I've been expecting you"

"You were?" asked Sora

"Yes" said Yen Sid as his face is still turned to the window "Please take a seat"

The Door opens again to reveal Sora's 2 friends and travelling companions.

"Welcome Donald and Goofy" said Yen Sid, despite the face that his face is turned away from the door. He knows who is entering the room. You are all here, good. I have some important information that you all need to know"

"What is it?" asked Sora

"You have new enemies, 2 in fact" said Yen Sid "The Nobodies and the Overlord"

"Overlord?" said Sora "What's that?"

"I predicted that you would say that" said Yen Sid "so I will tell you about the Origins of the Overlord"

Yen Sid turns to the Keyblade wielder and sat down on his chair. And sighs deeply and begins his tales about the Origins of the Overlord.

"The Overlord is a dark malevolent being, highly tainted by the darkness and corruption that forever stains his heart and soul. The First Overlord was crowned when his father, the Duke of Gromgard abandoned him while going on a quest to bring back the wealth of his now delolated lands. Leaving the young by one his 16th birthday under the care of his 2 abusive siblings who turned against him and the lands…

Dark Tower

"…and on his 16th birthday, he obtained a magical gauntlet once worn by his late Uncle known as the "Black Baron" who once ruled the lands with a iron fist until his passing on. Not even that foolish Duke knew of the Baron's malevolent reign or rather not mention it due to the shame. However the young lord wore the gauntlet and discovered a hidden doorway within the castle and discovered the old throne room of the castle. Where the armour of the former Black Baron, the young lord lies obtains the very same armour and crowned as the First Overlord.

I, Gnarl helped the first Overlord claim these lands and bring them back to it's former dark glory from thieves, Halflings, Dwarves and Elves. He even made the Elves and the Dwarves rage war on each other and enslaved this treacherous siblings while he rules his lands into darkness and pure evil…"

Mysterious Tower

"…then the First Overlord passed his legacy onto his son, the Second Overlord" said Yen Sid "Who is more dark and eviller than the previous lord. He brought terror onto the lands and on his new home, the Dark Tower…"

Dark Tower

"…and with this tower, the Second Overlord conquered all and enslaved thousands to do his evil bidding…until he was defeated by the first 8 heroes of Light" snarled Gnarl at the mention of the heroes of light. "they defeated the Second Overlord and destroyed his dark domain and leaves the tower into ruin. However the battle did not go without a price, the 8th hero has fallen and was left behind by the remaining heroes. That is when we revived him and crowned him into the next Overlord. The 3rd Overlord…"

Mysterious Tower

"However that Overlord was just a puppet, manipulated by the second Overlord's spirit possessing a Hero named the wizard, so that he can have the heroes, influenced by the sins that taints the hearts, eliminated. But the 3rd Overlord defeated the treacherous Overlord and claimed the dark domain for his own.

Then his reign ended when he entered a realm called the Infernal Abyss and got trapped inside…"

Dark Tower

"But the 3rd Overlord became the ruler of the Infernal Abyss when he slain the Forgotten God and the wraiths submitted to him as their master. Many years has passed, with no Overlord within the Tower which caused the Tower to blow up and contaminated the area with raw magic.

We call that the "Great Cataclysm" and many magical creatures were hunted down by the newly formed Glorious Empire while the next Overlord is growing up in a small town called Nordberg.

We found that young master, alone in the cold Norgbergian nights of Midwinter's Eve, shunned at by the adults and bullied by the children…"

Mysterious Tower

"…with such a life, evil brew wildly like a raging fire inside that child and swore revenge against the town for it's cruelty.

The child was exiled with the Glorious Empire attacked and conquered the town, forcing the child to flee, breaking through the imperial camps and sunk into a frozen lake."

Dark Tower

"and that how we, the minion found him. Encased in ice but his eyes fuelled with vengeance and rage. We trained him for 13 years until he is at the right age to lead us into our dark glory…"

Mysterious Tower

"The Fourth Overlord grew stronger, conquering towns, slaying for cross his path and destroyed the Glorious Empire and it's Emperor Solarius. The Dark Tower is rebuilder, by the enslaved villagers and elves and ruled there for many years…until now" said Yen Sid

Dark Tower

"You are our new Overlord, sire" said Gnarl "The bane of all that is good, the bastion of Evil. A conquer and destroyer of what you desire. You were chosen because you fit every category of an Overlord and no doubt the spirit of our previous master has chosen you since we felt a familiar aura.

You desire vengeance, to punish those who wronged you. Conquer what is truly yours and destroy that gets in you way. Being an Overlord clearly means that you are free to do whatever you want, no one commands you as you are your only master. You can everything, everything you want. That is what it means to be an Overlord, because an Overlord has the power to make it happen"

Gnarl finishes his long explanation to Roxas, who remains sitting on the throne.

"You said everything" asked Roxas with a little curiosity

"Precisely sire" said Gnarl "whatever you ask, we the minions will follow and serve you to make it happen. You can form an empire, enslave all worlds, and grow even powerful"

"What bringing back the dead?" asked Roxas

"With a price for Mortis or requiring a powerful spell, then yes" said Gnarl

"Very well" said Roxas as he stands up "Since I heard everything, I will accept the position as Overlord. You all now serve me and make me stronger so I can have my revenge against Organization XIII. I will not tolerate traitors or cowards under my new reign. Betray me or desert any mission I gave you and I kill all of you. That includes you Gnarl"

Roxas gives Gnarl a cold dark glare with his new golden eyes, giving the old minion a cold feeling running down his aching spine and a feeling like a serrated blade is touching his neck.

"Y-Yes sire" said Gnarl

Roxas then returns seated on the throne while the minions (about 10 or so in total) bow down chanting "all hail the Overlord" echoing in the room. Roxas closes his eyes in deep thought, the thought Xion flows in his mind and can hear the Old Overlord's voice flow in his mind.

"Congratulations, Lord Roxas" said the Overlord "You are the new Overlord and nothing will stand in your way"

Nothing? Thought Roxas to the Overlord as he opens his golden eyes I AM Nothingness.

"Master, it's time for you to put on your armour" said Gnarl

"Yes, since I'm the new Overlord" said Roxas as he stands up "I need to look like one"

Roxas follows the Old minion to the Armoury to equip his armour on.

Mysterious Tower

After the explanation from Yen Sid, Sora was devastated at the tale. This Overlord is one Malevolent being, he even made Ansem the Seeker of Darkness look like a lowly thug. Even Donald and Goofy are terrified when they heard about it.

Yen Sid understands the expression on their faces and looks at them.

"As you all know, the Overlord is a being of pure evil and no doubt Roxas is the next one" said Yen Sid as he snap his fingers to reveal a ghostly image of Roxas in his black coat. "This is Roxas"

"Gawsh, he looks like Sora" said Goofy

"Indeed" said Yen Sid "That is because he is the Nobody of Sora, born from the sacrifice Sora made to return Kairi's heart."

"He was created…by me?" said Sora

"Yes" said Yen Sid "and this Overlord took advantage of that because you, Sora are the seventh hero of light"

"Hero of light?" said Sora

"Yes" said Yen Sid "there are legends foretell of a seventh hero when great evil returns to conquer or destroy worlds. And no doubt the Key blade chose you because of it. Although there were many Keyblade wielders in the past; you Sora are the chosen one to be the seventh of the seven heroes"

"Who are the other 6?" ask Sora?

"I cannot say" said Yen Sid "But be warned, it's best that you avoid contact with Roxas if nessecary. You alone cannot defeat him."

"So I need to find the other 6 and then stop Roxas?" said Sora

"It is not easy" said Yen Sid "I did sense that the heroes are at the other side of plains, where Roxas is"

Sora frowns at this, his next quest is more complicated than the last.

"But I don't have a choice" said Sora "I am a Keyblade wielder, my duty is to protect the worlds from darkness. And I'm a hero of light, I have to find my other brethren"

Yen Sid smiles at this and nods, he knew that Sora will not give up and chosen a dangerous path.

"Very well" said Yen Sid "but you are not going looking like that, your out grown you clothes and I think a new style will do"

Yen Sid clap his palms together and casts a spell on Sora's clothes. He is wearing a small black waistcoat with a red shirt underneath, black baggy pants with yellow straps. One his left shoulder is a light grey pauldron and a black armlet with a golden symbol of a 3 pronged crown.

"The pauldron on your shoulder is your Keyblade Armour" said Yen Sid "and, as I hate to tell you this but you have to go alone, Sora"

"What?" said Sora

"Donald and Goofy must return to Disney Castle until the king returns" said Yen Sid "no doubt that Maleficent would take advantage of your absence"

"But Maleficent is vanquished" said Sora

"Don't underestimate her, Sora" said Yen Sid "She is far too powerful to be slain, much like the Overlord. Now go, go and search for the remaining 6 heroes"

"How will I know they are who they are" asked Sora

"Trust in you heart, Sora" said Yen Sid "it will guide you to your journey"

"ok" said Sora reluctantly as he doesn't want to leave his friends "well, this is goodbye I think"

"We'll miss you, Sora" said Goofy as his gives Sora a hug.

"Yeah, you're not that bad" said Donald as he shake Sora's hand "take care of yourself"

"You too" said Sora as he leaves the tower to begin his quest. He exits the tower and summons his armour, it is dark red and dark blue, the helmet has pointy rabbit ear-like prongs and on the centre of the chest plate is a crown-like insignia. His Keyblade has transformed into a surfboard-like vehicle with key tooth-like curves and a boost engine at the end.

"Okay, let's go" said Sora as he soars up into the air and a portal appears to enter. "Sorry Riku, Kairi, but I have a quest to do first"

Dark Tower

And While Sora starts his new quest; Roxas is getting his new dark armour on. The chest plate is underneath his black coat, a big pauldron in a shape of a demon's head is placed over the coat. Gauntlets replace his black gloves, greaves replace his boots. He does not wear the helmet but a circlet with 3 prongs and a shard of a glowing yellow crystal on the centre while his hood drapes over his head, his face covered in a dark samurai mask but blank and smooth. The shadows from the hood cover his face and his golden eyes glows menacingly though the darkness.

"Master, evil truly suit you" said Gnarl as he saw Roxas wearing the armour with his dark coat. "Let is forth. There are nefarious deeds to be done. I feel the world quake in fear already"

Roxas leaves the armoury and returns to the throne room. With his armour on, he is looks intimidating and soon nothing will stand in his way.

He reaches for the balcony to see where the tower is located and saw a city on the horizon. A beautiful city of renaissance beauty, the Tower is near the city of Rome.

"Ah I thought I never get to see that city, a city once had an empire modelled after the Glorious Empire" said the Overlord "What you see before is the City of Rome, waiting to be conquered by you"

This is my first conquest, I suppose thought Roxas

"Indeed, within that city lies a weapon perfect for you" said the Overlord "An ancient and malevolent weapon called the "Soul Edge". Claim it and conquer Rome"

And slay everyone who gets in my way thought Roxas as he then turns away from the balcony. But the question is how do I get there?

"Use the darkness, it will lead you the way" said the Overlord

Roxas lets the darkness flow and suddenly forms a dark portal, he is hesitant to walk through it but he enters it to start his first conquest in Rome and claim the malevolent sword Soul Edge. And if there are any foolish heroes that try to get in his way, they best beware…

Because Evil always finds a way.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Fields

A portal of Darkness suddenly appears in the middle of the field, populated by a flock of sheep grazing on the summer grass. Roxas exits the portal and finds himself no within the city of Rome.

"What is this, this isn't Rome" said Roxas

"I apologise for that sire but I made a minor detour into here" said the Gnarl's voice in Roxas's mind via the helmet

Gnarl, is that you? Thought Roxas

"Indeed sire, I can communicate with you though the helmet under your hood since you are the Dark Tower's new Overlord and the mental link is connect" said Gnarl "Any something is preventing you from entering the City itself so I had to change locations and place the portal here near the farm. But this would do well for a little exercise on your new experience as Overlord"

Why is that? Thought Roxas

"Right now we are needed of more minions for your army, and to spawn them requires life-force" said Gnarl

Life-force? asked Roxas

"An energy source from all living things great and small, from the smallest baby seal to a huge Rock Giant." Said Gnarl "And those sheep here are perfect source of life-force, that's their true purpose in life, to be sacrificed and have their life harvested by the most malevolent of Overlords. Back, it was baby seals I have to slaughter but the principles the same."

So you want me to slay some animals? Thought Roxas

"Well yes, this is an exercise after all" said Gnarl "Besides, killing animals is fun. Especially when you let the minions get involved. Try it, trust me you'll enjoy the pleasure of killing"

Well…why not thought Roxas as he summons his Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Besides, we need their life-force

"That's the spirit" said Gnarl as Roxas charges at the flock of sheep and starts slaying them. The bleating filled with fear and galloping away starts when Roxas slain the first few with his 2 keyblades. Sheep's blood stains the blades and their life-force absorbs into Roxas's gauntlet.

Then Roxas suddenly gets this sudden urge, this sensation in his body when he saw the fear filled sheep and the corpses that he'd slain. This sensation feels wonderful, it made him giggle and smirk, and he loves this feeling and his hungry for more. He charges at the Sheep like a madman, killing every sheep he got close to.

He keeps killing more and more sheep until the plains are partially coloured red by the sheep's blood. Roxas is hyperventilating with bliss and laughs loudly and maniacally.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" laughs Roxas with his head looking up in the sky, still laughing like a madman.

Wow, such carnage thought Gnarl with surprise and admiration at Roxas's actions He slaughtered them like a mad berserker…Heh heh, he will make a PERFECT Overlord beyond comparison.

"Enjoyed yourself, sire?" asked Gnarl

"That was amazing" said Roxas so full of bliss "I never felt so alive, I can't wait until I do this to Xemnas and watch him bleed to death"

"Okay calm down, don't overdo it" said Gnarl "As much as I love total destruction and mass carnage, there is the time when you must use your dominating side"

Dominating side? Thought Roxas

"You know, enslavement, tyranny, converting the good into evil allies" said Gnarl "Find some farmers but don't kill them. They will be useful to you alive"

How so? Thought Roxas

"You can subdue their minds and they will become you loyal slaves. Plus the Tower does require food in the kitchens, you can't dominate worlds in an empty stomach" said Gnarl

You're right thought Roxas

"Also they will do other duties that would benefit the tower, such as weapons for the minions, gold mining to replenish the tower's finance and also breeding more animals for life-force" said Gnarl

Well that would go to my advantage thought Roxas

"Precisely, although it is your decision since you are the new Overlord and I'm merely your mentor and advisor in the manner" said Gnarl

Is there anything else I need to know about? Thought Roxas

"All in good time, Roxas" said Gnarl

Roxas then heads for the farmhouses to practice on his dominating side as an Overlord. Farmers are simple minded folk and show no resistance to the dark influence of the Overlord so they are good for this exercise. However the pathway is blocked by a old broken pillar and it's in the way of the bridge that crosses the river.

"Oh just our luck, this pathway is blocking our way to the farms" said Gnarl No matter, this would go to you advantage to summon your minions"

How do I do that thought Roxas

"Just raise your gauntlet and it will emit a horn-like sound, this will summon the minion that will pop out from the ground like gophers." Said Gnarl "Don't worry, you can summon them anywhere, Minions have these ancient tunnel ways deep under every world that was once visited and conquered by the previous Overlords. Grubby, the tower's tunnel maker, tunnelled these networks of tunnels so you don't have to worry about calling your army."

That is good news thought Roxas

"Exactly, now summon your minions to move that pillar in the way of the bridge" said Gnarl

Right thought Roxas as he raised his gauntlet in their air and it starts to create a horn-like sound. The said minions sprout out from the ground and bows to their new master.

"Master" said the Minions

"More that pillar" commands Roxas to his minions

"For the Overlord" obeys the Minions as they scurry to the broken pillar and starts slowly pushing it away and into the river. The broken pillar fell into the river and blocks the water and preventing the flow.

Oh my, you just blocked the river" said Gnarl "No doubt the crops in the farm will wither and die, causing thousands to starve. Now that is evil, however we need the farms to produce food for the towers or you will starve. Not entirely necessary but a good start"

So how will more the pillar thought Roxas

"You can use magic, however since the absence of an Overlord, many of the tower's sacred runes were taken and scattered into many worlds." Said Gnarl "But fortunately only the Firaga Spell Rune remains"

Firaga? But that's an advanced Fire spell thought Roxas

"I know, trust me you can use it" said Gnarl "now cast Firaga on that pillar and free the water"

Okay thought Roxas reluctantly as he is not very good with magic. He channels mana into his gauntlet and blasts a huge fireball at the pillar that is blocking the river. The impact of the blast sends Roxas falling back on his ass and grunts as it was a hard landing. Also it hurt his arm from the impact. Ow, that was intense

"I can see that magic is not your forte, no matter." Said Gnarl "You destroyed the pillar and the river is flowing again"

You make it sounds that I did a good deed thought Roxas

"I know, unfortunately in order to get what you want, you must gain people's trust and wait for them to lower their guard. In order to do that, you must sometimes do…*shudder* heroic deeds for them"said Gnarl in disgust

I'm not convinced thought Roxas

"Go to the farms and you'll understand" said Gnarl

Alright thought Roxas reluctantly and unconvinced but crosses the bridge to approach the farm.

Farm

"That was strange, first the river stopped flowing and then it flow back" said one of the farmers.

"Aye, that is strange" said the other farmer "That got me worried back then, thought the river dried up and then the crop will wither and die. Leaving nothing for the harvest"

The river situation caught the farmer attention when they heard no flowing water by the river near their farm. Then the water returns. Meanwhile Roxas arrives at the farm and sees the confused farmers staring at the river.

"You see, the farmers are now curious about the river that recently returned flowing while it was blocked by the pillar" Said Gnarl. "You need to be careful when you do evil deeds, not that I'm saying you can't do evil, but there are opportunities to use them. Like this for example, sneak up on them and enslave their minds"

Enslave their minds?Thought Roxas

"I developed a power to manipulate the mind of humans during my reign, such as possession, mind conversion and alteration of memories" said Gnarl "Such techniques are useful for an Overlord such as yourself, sire. It would do you many favours for requiring mistresses, if you know what I mean"

You mean make them believe that they're in love with me thought Roxas

"Precisely" said Gnarl "Those farmers have weak minds and have no immunity of being enslaved by you. Use the spell called Evil Presence to subdue them into your loyal slaves."

How do I do that? Thought Roxas

"Just let the evil within you flow around your body, then concentrate it into your arm and unleash it into the farmers" said Gnarl "Once they kneel down the spell is effective and you got yourself a slave. Go on, try it"

Roxas channels his evil energy into his fist, it starts to cackle in lightning and spark occasionally. He reaches out his hand and unleashes lighting at the farmers. The Farmers, unaware of Roxas's presence, drop down on their knees and screaming in pain while they are being overwhelmed by the evil from Roxas. Roxas stops as he pulls his hand away to see the results, the farmers stand up slowly, their eyes are glowing blue with sparks blinking occasionally.

"My lord" said farmers emotionlessly as they bow down to Roxas.

"Well done, good work for your first attempt" said Gnarl. "But know this, your abilities grows more powerful when you use them. So don't forget to practice now and then."

So what now? Thought Roxas

"To Rome, of course" said Gnarl "I taught you the basics of the Overlord, now to test what you have learned. But don't worry; there are other abilities you will learn in the future. Now let us march for Rome"

Roxas reaches out his hand and opens a portal of darkness to enter. Before he does, he turns his head to the enslaved farmers and gives out orders.

"Get to work and deliver the products to the tower" said Roxas before he heads for the city of Rome.

Rome: Front Gates

Roxas is walking towards the City of Rome, Rome is surrounded by 50 foot high walls to protect it from enemy invaders. And the gates are heavily guarded by soldiers in armour.

"Ah Rome, such a wonderful city so peaceful and pleasant, bah not my kind of place" said Gnarl. "I prefer dark gloomy place with total misery on the side, full of corrupted souls and cunning thieving bastards. *sigh* I do miss those good times when this city was once under the dark influence of the previous Overlord when the citizens were enslaved, bowing down do his malevolence, and cowering in fear when he approaches, ah good times.

But no more now since that meddlesome hero with his Soul Calibur came and liberated this city. Oh if only you predecessor obtains the infamous Soul Edge and killed that blasted Hero. Well that is all in the past now since you are our new Overlord."

So I need to obtain that weapon thought Roxas

"It is optional but yes" said Gnarl "However I think we should start the conquest of Rome, just to make everyone know that a New Overlord has been crowned"

I couldn't agree more thought Roxas until he reached the gate and was stopped by the guards.

"You heading to the city?" said the guards

"Yes" said Roxas

"Well okay but don't do anything stupid" said the guard "ever since the ruins of the Tower unleashed a dark aura, Captain Siegfried is getting concerned about it"

"And in the meantime, welcome to Rome" said the second guard.

Roxas enters through the gates and into the city itself.

Rome: City Square

"Foolish humans, they do not know that they just let in the Next Overlord" laughs Gnarl "Ah the advantage of human stupidity. Anyway, since you know the basics of being an Overlord you need to start gathering life-force, which mean you get to kill everything and everyone *evil cackle*"

"Gnarl is right" said the familiar voice of the Old Overlord "Not only that, it will also increase your Mana capabilities as well, enough to bring back a certain someone"

Xion thought Roxas as he summons his minions from the ground, that's not all that he summoned. Coming out the ground are humanoid beings wearing grey long sleeved coats, grey hakama pants and black pointed boots. Their heads are a cylinder shape with 6 diagonal eye slits. Each are wielding 2 katanas strapped on their backs and crossed together.

"This is for her" said Roxas until he commands his small minion group and his Samurai. "Attack everything and everyone; bring me their life-force."

The Minions and Samurai obey, they scatter all around the city square and raiding the houses, markets and other buildings. Killing everyone inside, be they women, children, elderly or men, it's irrelevant to the new Overlord as he keeps thinking about Xion and bring her back to life.

The screams of citizens are heard from inside the building until sickly splatters appear to silence the screams. The Minions and Samurai returns to their master with the life-force for him to absorb. The minions leave him and return to slaughter the innocent and gather more life-force for him while Roxas walks towards the stone bridge over the river.

BOOM

Then suddenly a house near the bridge exploded and flaming debris covers the entrance.

"Blast, that burning debris is blocking your way of conquering this city" said Gnarl "Oh if only we have the Reds"

Why is that? Thought Roxas

"Well sire, there are many minion tribes that serves the Overlord for generations. But unfortunately during the death of the previous one, the tribes left the tower and only the browns remain. But, you can claim those tribes back if you can find and obtain their hives. The hives help spawn newborn minions that requires life-force"

And until then, I ca't go though the burning debris thought Roxas

"I'm sorry sire" said Gnarl until suddenly the city guards approaches the square and surrounds the Overlord and his minions and Samurai. Oh dear, all that damage caught the guard's attention. This it bad news…for them *evil cackle*"

"What the…how did those demons get out of the dungeons" said one of the guards

"You moron, those demons aren't red, they don't even have horns" said the other guards.

"Its irrelevant now" said the third guard "Captain Siegfried wants the threat neutralized. Demon or no"

"Hmm, those foolish humans must be talking about the Reds, they have them prisoner." Said Gnarl "Take one of those guards prisoner so we can interrogate. They'll know where the Reds are"

"Minions, kill the guards but leave one alive" said Roxas to the minions until he turns to the Samurai "Samurai, capture one of the guards"

The Samurai bows to their master and charges to imprison one of the guards for interrogation. The Minions are ruthless and showed no mercy the guards as they are all over the guards and constantly stabbing them to death and stealing their life-force for Roxas to absorb.

The battle was not a pretty sight as most of the minions were gouging the guard's eyes out, dismembering them and occasionally decapitating them until blood sprays out if the neck cavity. Only one guard remains, restrained by the Samurai and their swords near his neck. The look of fear is show in his eyes and cold shivers run down his spine when he saw the brutal carnage that befell his comrades.

"P-Please don't kill me" begs the remaining guard as Roxas approaches him "I'll do anything.

"I know" said Roxas darkly "fear does work that way, you'll do anything to stay alive. Ever betrayal"

"What do you mean?" said the guard

"I know you've got the Reds captive" said Roxas "and you are going to reveal them to me…or else"

"Or else what?" said the guard

"Or else I will kill you, but not the way my minions kill you friends" said Roxas "What I would do is pin you on the wall, light a large fire under you, watch you slowly burn while your ankles will be bind in metal chains. The chains will heat up, burn your skin to listen to your screams and then pour oil all over you until you are engulfed in flames."

The Guard knows that Roxas was being serious as he can tell by looking at the Overlord golden eyes. He gulps and decides to cooperate, if he wanted to live.

"The barracks, they are in the barracks" said Guard "including that strange red flaming rock."

"Thank you" said Roxas before he then plunges Oblivion into the guard's chest and pierced his heart."

"B-But you said you'll let me live if I cooperate" said the guard before he collapses to his death and died.

"I lied" said Roxas as he then turns away and leaves the city square with the minions and Samurai following.

Barracks: Training room

Roxas and his minions and Samurai barges though the barrack doors and sent 2 Guards flying to the walls of the training room. Roxas wasted no time killing every guard in his path as he approaches the training room. The room is circular, furnished with training dummies, bull's eye targets and various weapons on stacks. No one is inside the room as they are no dead and the rest are elsewhere within the barracks.

As Roxas reaches the centre of the room, the portcullis drops down and blocks the way Roxas came from and also the eat and west staircases are blocked by 2 other portcullises lowered by the guards turning the 4-spoke winches.

Roxas is trapped and looks up to railing to see the Captain of the guard, Siegfried Schtauffen. A man in his 40s, long blonde hair and a long thin scar down though his left eye from to his above his brow to his cheek. He has stubble on his face slowly forming a goatee. He is wearing heavy armor but his head remains bare to reveal his face, and he wields a zweihander with a crystal motif and is radiating a blue glow.

"You must be Siegfried" said Roxas

"Indeed I am" said Siegfried "and no doubt that you are the Overlord"

"You're right" said Roxas "but how did you know?"

"It's because I sensed the dark malevolent aura flowing out from the old tower" said Siegfried "also those red demons attacked Rome once and nearly burned the city if it wasn't for me that defeated them and imprisoned the rest"

"And the hive, where is it?" said Roxas

"I am not stupid" said Siegfried "why would I tell you that?"

"Because you don't have a choice" said Roxas "I will tear this city apart if you don't tell me where the Hive is"

"You dare threaten me?" said Siegfried "I am the captain of the guard. I defend this city from invaders and malevolent beings. No doubt that you're after that accursed sword Soul Edge."

"I am" said Roxa

"Well you're too late as that blade claimed another innocent victim as its wielder" said Siegfried "The evil aura of that blade is overwhelming and it corrupts your very soul. Forcing you to bring death and destruction, I witnessed this because I was once a former wielder of that evil blade"

"Well then, I just have to kill the current owner of the Soul Edge" said Roxas

"I don't think so" said Siegfried as he jumps over the ledge and lands down onto his feet, his Zweihander Soul Calibur in his 2 hands and ready for battle. "You will not leave here alive, Overlord"

"Is that right?" said Roxas as his summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands and poses for battle. "Let this battle decide who lives and who dies"

Siegfried and Roxas charges toward each other and clash their blades on one another. The impact of the blades created a small after shock and made the room rumble. The guards watching starts to lose their balance and a few fell on their asses when the aftershock struck them.

The battle commences as the Overlord and Rome's captain of the guard clash their weapons.

CLANG

CLANG

Roxas crosses his keyblades to block Seigfried's zweihander and then swings his Oblivion horizontally and gashed the captain of the guard's chestplate. But the slash only scarred the armour and didn't go though it as Siegfried jumped back. Roxas raised his gauntlet to summon his minions to aid him against Rome's captain of the guard, Siegfried is now overwhelmed by the minions but not for long as he swung his mighty Soul Calibur at them and slaughtered them. But his victory was short-lived as the young Overlord sent in his Samurai nobodies next and sent out a dozen fireballs casted by his Firaga spell. Some of the fireballs went astray and caused the guardroom on fire.

While the build is ablaze, the battle continues as Roxas joins in with his Samurai nobodies against Siegfried.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

They clash their blades once again but the battle will soon end as smoke engulfs the room. Siegfried steps back a few paces away from Roxas as the smoke is burning his eyes and blinding his view. Roxas is nowhere to be seen and the smoke is making it complicated for the captain of the guard to locate him.

"Come on out" said Siegfried while he starts coughing as the smoke enters his lungs. "I know you're there, I can feel your evil presence"

Then suddenly a dozen blades sticks out from Siegfried's chest as Key like one touches his neck. The smoke temporally clears to see Roxas and his Samurai behind him and the Oblivion waiting to decapitate the Soul Calibur wielding warrior.

"You lose" said Roxas as he then slit Siegfried's throat and snatched the Soul Calibur off his hands while Siegfried collapses to his death.

The Zweihander tries to fight off Roxas's evil aura but it cannot overwhelm it and the benevolent aura disperses and consumed by Roxas's evil. The Soul Calibur now radiates in Roxas's dark evil energy and now glow in a golden aura. He then turns to the portcullis blocking the west stairs and swings the zweihander at it. The blade slices through the portcullis and the lower half collapses for Roxas to enter though.

He climbs up the stairs and reaches to upper level where the prison cells are located.

Upper floor: Cell rooms

BOOM!

The fire starts to spread and it reaches the scattered gunpowder kegs that wee left behind. This means Roxas doesn't have enough time to waste before the entire building collapses on him. The cells are littered with Reds, the minions that can use fire and also absorb it and go though fire hazardous places like the barracks right now. Roxas pulls out his 2 keyblades and unlocks the cell doors with them with only a tap on the keyholes. Dozens of Reds were released and starts extinguishing the flames that are getting in Roxas's way while he reaches for the final cell door, where the hive of the Reds is located.

BOOM

The fires reached the basement where a huge pile of gunpowder kegs are located and ignited them. Causing the entire building to go up in flames; Roxas located the Red hive and commands the Reds to carry it since they can survive this enflamed place.

"Sire, I sent Grubby to place a Waypoint gate in the room where you slain Siegfried. You can escape through there and teleport the hive into the Tower's spawning pits. Hurry, the building is going to topple down any minute" warns Gnarl

Training room

The fire alerted many of the guards and servants of the barracks, they are evacuating the flame engulfed building before it collapses. However the beams of the building started to break and collapsed over the exit. Many of the guards and servants escaped but only one didn't.

A teenage girl with long black hair and brown eyes, panic is shown on her face as she is trapped inside this burning barracks. More beams are starting to break and collapse, forcing the teenage girl to rush into the training room. Still panicking of being trapped, she didn't notice Roxas and bumped into him and fell down on the floor and banged her head, render her unconscious.

Roxas saw the teenage servant girl unconscious and gazed at her, his golden eyes widen in shock and awe is her familiar beauty.

"Xion" said Roxas softly under his throat until the building is getting more unstable as the flames are eating away on the beams of the barrack roof. He turns to the Reds and hurrying them up to place the Hive onto the Waypoint gate. Then he turns his attention to the unconscious servant girl and picks her up bridal style and leaves the barracks with via the portal of darkness.

Outside the Barracks

The barracks now collapse down into a huge pile of burning debris, the citizens panicked at this and many are trying to put out the fire to prevent the fire spreading across the city. Meanwhile on one of the rooftops of the city, a figure watched the entire building explode burn and collapse down.

Due to the smoke partially covering the sky, the figure's appearance is hidden in shadow but shows that the figure is female due to the slim feminine body but her golden eyes and red sclera are shown and also her left demonic left arm that reaches up to her shoulder and has a glowing yellow eye on the forearm.

"Ssssss….I sensssse an Eviiillll presssssense from that burrrning barracksssss" said a demonic voice is a hissing slurping tone "Evillll sssso powerful, sssso ssstrong, so overwhelming that it makesss me sssshiver in feaaaarrr…sssssssss.

"Should we find out that that evil is" asked the female figure to that demonic voice, which is coming from her demonic looking sword and shield, which has each a glowing yellow demonic eye.

"Sssss…nooo, not yet….Sssssss" said the demonic sword and shield "We must go before HE comesssss…sssssss"

Without saying another word, the female figure leaves the area and into the darkness. Meanwhile the burning barracks also caught the attention of someone. A Teenage boy with short messy blonde hair and wearing a black and navy blue jacket with a scale design, he wields an Iai blade radiating in blue holy aura. He wields a second incarnation of the Soul Calibur that took form of the Iai blade.

"By all the former gods of mount Olympus, what happened" said the teenager in shock at this. "What happened, where's Siegfried?"

"Captain Siegfried is dead, Sir Patroklos" said one of the guard that escaped the burned out barracks. "An force of evil attacked and killed him"

"Was it her?" asked Patroklos to the guard

"No" said the guard "and it wasn't Nightmare either. The captain said it was…even worse than him and her all together"

"By Zeus, where is that person responsible for this?" demanded Patroklos

"We don't know, Sir" said the guard "He disappeared out of nowhere"

"I see" said Patroklos sighing and glances at the burning building. "Let us prepare for Siegfried's funeral, bring me his body"

"Yes sir" said the guards

Whatever caused this, he or she must me stopped thought Patroklos frowning with worry and alert.

Dark Tower: throne room

Roxas returns to the tower with the unconscious raven haired servant girl that he rescued. He noticed that he saw an altar in the centre of the room with blood red candles, intoxicating incense burning in the air and an old spell book opened to reveal a certain page prepared for the Overlord.

"Welcome back, sire" said Gnarl "I did take the liberty of preparing the altar for you. Just place the young lady there and we'll begin"

Roxas placed the unconscious servant girl on the altar then he turns to the throne room to rest.

"Sire?" said Gnarl

"I…I just need a few minutes" said Roxas as he sits on the throne and relaxes. "That battle against Siegfried and escaping though that burning barracks took its toll on me. Not to mention the experience I gained from it. I felt stronger than before after slaying those guards at the barracks"

"Every battle does that; sire" said Gnarl "You will grow stronger and more powerful in every battle. But there are more powerful foes for you to face, Siegfried is just the start"

"Yeah" said Roxas as he then drops his head and starts to fall asleep on the throne. His mind lingers into his mindscape and his visit to the old Overlord and Xion begins.

Gnarl can hear the young Overlord's soft snoring and starts to chuckle.

"Can't blame him, he had a busy day but he has to continue more later on" said Gnarl "that incident with the barracks alerted Rome's military forces and no doubt that they increased the security around there. But I have full confidence that our new master will penetrate their defenses and dominate that city. All shall know the all powerful Overlord or perish from existence. *evil cackle*"

Roxas's mindscape

Roxas returns back to his mindscape once again and reveals himself to the old Overlord. The former bastion of evil saw everything Roxas committed in the city and was impressed by it. The visions are shown like holographic screens surrounding the stained glass platform, replaying every action made by Roxas. Every scene of carnage, destruction and total barbarism is constantly playing over and over for the Overlord's entertainment.

"I'm impressed, you did well in your first dark quest of evil" said the Overlord "Even my actions didn't compare to such brutality and merciless killing you committed. Each battle makes you stronger, Roxas. And since you defeated and murdered Siegfried and obtained his Soul Calibur sword, you now can use that spell to resurrect Xion. I trust that you obtained a suitable vessel for her?"

"Yes" said Roxas

"Then go and perform the ritual" said the Overlord "Xion's soul and heart needs an ark and your evil will sustain it"

"I will" said Roxas "But first I need to speak to her, she needs to be aware of the situation"

"I understand" said the Overlord as he then disappears into darkness and Xion appears in his place. Still remains sleeping she starts to slowly open her eyes and yawns loudly and stretches her arms. She then turns to see Roxas in front of her, with delight she leaps out of the throne and glomps into Roxas's arms.

"Roxas, you're okay" said Xion with relief and delight to see her friend again. "I thought I hurt you"

"You didn't" said Roxas in a whisper as tears seep out from his eyes and embraces her lovingly and allows the tears to seep more. "It's good to see you again. Never again would we be apart"

"What do you mean?" said Xion confused of Roxas's words.

"You faded in my arms, when we were forced to fight each other" said Roxas "You were scattering into oblivion, fading away from me. Made me so lonely without you"

Xion frowns sadly at this and returns the embrace to her fellow nobody friend; her embrace is warm and comforting to Roxas. He never wanted to let go of her, never again.

"I'm here now" said Xion "I'll be with you"

"Yes…about that" said Roxas "there's something I needed to ask you something.

Roxas explained her about him being the next Overlord since the Tower Heart responded to his act of vengeance and brewed up hatred and overwhelmed darkness within him. He told her about what he did to grow stronger to conjure a spell to bring her back to the real world and asked her to be his queen in his soon to be dark kingdom.

All this explanation was too much for Xion, at first Roxas was concerned about her fearing him for being thie evil Overlord until Xion did something that he never expected her to do.

She is kissing him.

It seems the dark influence of Roxas's has casued Xion to slightly reveal her dark self and her true desires. Her kiss is deep, passionate and true, her tongue is deep inside Roxas's mouth and wrestling with his. Roxas's eyes turns from shock to passion as he joins in with the kiss and embraces her deeply for 10 minutes before they break up the kiss for air.

"I will love to be your queen, Roxas" said Xion "Xemnas caused his and he must pay. You and I, together we will conquer all worlds and everyone will bow down to us"

"I like the sound of that" said Roxas with a smirk before he returns the kiss and Xion does to.

Later: Real World

Later on, Roxas begins the ritual to bring Xion back to life. The servant girl is placed on the altar and still unconscious, dressed up in an unzipped black coat revealing a black V-shape bikini to show up her B-cup breasts. A dozen of minions are dressed up in black cowls, bowing down to the altar as its part of the ritual.

Roxas slowly approaches to the altar with the spell tome in his hands, reading the instructions of the spell and the incantation for it. As he memorizes the spell, he gives the tome to Gnarl and leans close to the unconscious servant girl who would be sacrificed to be Xion's vessel.

"Don't worry, Xion" said Roxas as he caresses the unconscious girl's cheek "we'll be together again. Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru…"

Roxas chants the spell and his hands starts to glow in a bright light and forcefully placed on the girl's forehead and left breast. He continues the chant while he concentrates on controlling the spell.

"…Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru…"

The Spell is rapidly draining his Mana but Roxas doesn't stop as he focuses while the drainage makes him grow weaker and weaker.

"…Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru…"

The memories and spirit or the unconscious servant girl is slowly being pulled out of her body. Rendering her into an empty soulless body, this is Roxas intention for Xion's return.

"Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru, Okikaeru tame ni hakai suru…OKIKAERU TAME NI HAKAI SURU!"

The incantation is complete, the soul and memories of the servant girl are removed and destroyed and replaced by Xion's soul and memories as light shoots out from Roxa's chest and merges in the soulless body. Roxas collapses onto his knees as the spell drained him of his mana, he pants breathlessly and his tongue is out as his is extremely exhausted from the spell.

Then suddenly the girl's body sits up from the altar and stands up, Roxas is too tired to realise until a hand touches his cheek and starts stroking it. He looks up to see the girl awake, the spell was a success, Xion is resurrected. However due to the evil influence of the current Overlord and the Dark Tower, Xion's brown eyes are now malevolently gold just like Roxa's. But Roxas doesn't care as he has Xion again.

"Xion" said Roxas as he placed his hand on her hand that is touching his cheek and smiled at the successful resurrection of his now first mistress and future Queen Xion. He slowly stands up so that his eyes are meeting hers. Tears seep out from his golden eyes, not tears of sorrow but of joy. He is filled with joy and relief to have Xion back, happy that he will never be alone again. He instantly wraps his arms around her into a loving embrace and receives an embrace from Xion in return.

They are together again.

"I'm so glad you are back in my arms, Xion" said Roxas "I thought I would never see you again"

"Neither did I" said Xion as she then starts kissing Roxas on the cheek "but here I am, here to be with you forever"

"I like the sound of that" said Roxas as he then kisses her on the lips and Xion joins. As they kiss, things start to heat up. Their kiss grows deeper and hungrier. Xion and Roxas starts moving their arms all around each other, Roxas's left hand lifts up to grope one of Xion's breast and Xion's right hand is cupping Roxa's huge between his pants.

Xion breaks the kiss but Roxas moves his lips towards her neck and starts kissing while she starts to talk.

"R-Roxas, I-I think we should do it" moans Xion as she can feel Roxas's hands on her breast and pussy and his tongue licking her neck while he kisses it. "Make me your Queen, make me yours"

Roxas agrees with no upmost hesitation, he lifts her over his shoulder, that caused her to yelp in surprise, and cleared the altar of everything and placed her on it with himself over her.

"Leave us" said Roxas to the minions in a cold commanding tone with a hint of raw lust hidden inside as his eyes hungrily gazes at Xion's half naked and beautiful form. "NOW!"

The minions obey out of fear and loyalty, including Gnarl who knew that this isn't the right time for him to be when there the Overlord and his new mistress involved. Roxas wasted no time removing Xion's new clothes and his own. Xion feels nervous and embarrassed of being naked in front of her friend/love interest. After Roxas removed his clothes, he spread open Xion's legs and moves between them, his penis ready in position and his hovering over Xion's bare chest and face.

"Are you ready?" said Roxas

"Yes Roxas, but be gentle" said Xion "It's my first time"

Roxas is glad to hear that Xion is a virgin and coincidentally her vessel is. He will be her first and her only first as she is his mistress, his queen and no one will ever take her.

"Okay, I will" said Roxas as he slowly enters her.

Xion winces in pain as her hymen is breaking due to the insertion of Roxas's penis. Tears seep out as the pain is hurting her until Roxas comforts her in a kiss which she accepts and joins. After a few minutes, the pain diminishes and Xion feels more comfortable, she nods at Roxas to begin, which he instantly did. He then starts thrusting in while hold onto her slim waist, Xion can feel him inside her and starts to moan at every thrust.

"Ah…Roxas!" moans Xion

Unknown to both of them or simply don't care, the tower is starting to rumble in rhythm of every thrust Roxas make while fuck his Queen.

The rumbling gets violent as Roxas thrusts harder and harder, the rumble gets louder and quicker as Roxas moves faster in his pace. Xion feels her climax coming and starts to release her juices out of her hole but Roxas remains. They change positions but Roxas remains inside her as they switch to doggy style. Roxas continues fucking Xion hard and fast, making her moan in ecstasy, she balances on one arm and uses her free arm to pay with one of her breasts. Then Roxas changes position again and moves her onto his lap but his cock remains inside her, his hands cups onto Xion's breasts and fondles with them, and pinching her nipples which made Xion moan in ecstasy.

"Roxas, don't stop, keep fucking me" moans Xion

Roxas says nothing as he moves his lips toward Xion's neck and starts kissing and sucking it. Xion continues to moan more and more by Roxa's touch and thrusting.

Roxas continues until he starts to reach his climax and speeds up, making Xion bounce up and down on his lap. With a more more thrusts, Roxas came inside Xion and both of them collapse onto the altar. Tired and exhausted, the cuddle into each other's arms and fell asleep.

"I love you, Roxas" said Xion as she sleeps with a smile on her face.

"I love you too, my beautiful queen" said Roxas as he too sleeps with Xion in his arms. Never again will they be apart, not even Xemnas would dare try to.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Later at Night

Night has fallen after the love making of Roxas and his new Queen Xion. The cold breeze woke Roxas up and Xion snuggles even closer to get warm. Roxas smiles as he watches his sleeping beauty snuggle into him while he casually plays with her raven hair. Although Roxas is happy to have Xion return, it does not fill the void within him, no thanks to his nobody status to be eternally empty.

"It's not enough" whispered Roxas to himself "not enough, I want more. More to fill the void that is eating away inside me"

Roxas stands up from the altar and wrapped Xion with a pelt that is on the floor. Then he stands up, butt naked, and walks towards the Tower Heart. The Heart sensed its new master's desires and projected a view of someone.

"Ever since I saw her in my unconscious state, I can't get her out of my head" said Roxas "I'll find you…Naminé"

(Flashback: 1 week ago)

Roxa's mindscape

Before he was crowned the next Overlord, Roxa's conscience is floating in the darkness of his psyche. He is neither falling, floating or on solid ground as there is nothing but darkness.

Wh-Where am I? thought Roxas as he open his eyes and sees nothing but darkness.

"Roxas…Roxas can you hear me?"

Who's there, where are you?

"Follow the light, it will guide you"

Roxas looks at the bright light and follows it, the closer he gets to the light the bright it gets until he is completely engulfed by it. The brightness is blinding when Roxas enters through the light source, he temporally close his eyes until he opens them and sees that he is in a white room with matching white furniture. On the walls are drawing pinned up, various drawing of certain familiar things that Roxas known about. Then he saw the very picture and made his eyes seep out tears. The picture of him and Xion holding hands together and smiling happily, he placed his gloved hand on the picture and leans his head on it as he weeps in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Xion" said Roxas as he cry in guilt. "I failed you"

"Don't cry, Roxas"

"Huh?" said Roxas as he turns to see a girl in a beautiful white dress, beautiful blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair. "Who are you?"

The blonde girl smiles sweetly at Roxas and just looks at him.

"My name is Naminé" said girl telepathically as her mouth is not moving to speech. "And like you, I'm a Nobody born by Sora's sacrifice"

"Sora" said Roxas as he frowns at the name

"I can see your anger of him as you blame him for your existence" said Naminé "And you share the burden that you don't deserve. But that is the curse of all us Nobodies…where nothing but empty shells waiting to be refilled and absorbed back into our original"

"I disagree" said Roxas "I never wanted to become a sacrifice for that fool. It was him that my comrades betrayed me so that they could not let Sora return to his former self. I am not a part of Sora. I am a part of no one; I am me and only me."

Rage boils within Roxa's empty as he remembered those events that help fuelled his hatred.

"Sora…Xemnas…that Xemnas imposter, they are to blame. They are the bane of my existence and I won't rest until I have my revenge and avenge Xion's death"

Naminé smiled sadly at this as she understands Roxas's pain and grief boiling within him.

"I pray that you have your revenge…as I wish to have mine" said Naminé

"What do you mean?" said Roxas

"Ever since I was born by Sora's sacrifice along with your birth, a man named DiZ took me and used me to restore Sora's memories and bring him back from his slumber. The restoration is nearly completed and you are the last piece for the completion" said Naminé "I was only used as a tool by that man, he never treated me like a person because I am not human and said I don't have a heart. I may not have a heart but I know how it feels to have one and now I can feel like my heart is broken by the horrible truth. My existence is a curse and I can never live a normal live like those with a heart and with true existence"

Roxas frowned at this and walk towards Naminé; he embraced her in a comforting hug. Naminé gasped in shock at this until she starts to weep happily and joins in the embrace while her tears seep out from her eyes.

"That man is a fool" said Roxas "You are you and you should cherish that. I will help you be free, help exact your revenge. I will come for you and tear out that bastard's heart and shatter it in front of him. I'll come for you, I promise"

"Thank you, Roxas" said Naminé as she gives Roxas a kiss on the cheek before she fades away in a bright light.

(Flashback ends)

"Ever since I saw her in my unconscious state, I can't get her out of my head" said Roxas as he placed his hand on the Tower Heart, almost wanting to caress the girl's cheek. "I will get you…Naminé"

Next Day: Dark Tower

A day has past after Xion is resurrected and back in the arms of the current Overlord Roxas. The Overlord and his Queen at the throne room sitting on the throne while basking in the tower's malevolent aura. Xion is snuggles in Roxas's left arm while sitting on his lap. Her eyes narrowed, nearly closed and her facial expression is relaxed while Roxas plays with her hair.

Meanwhile, Roxas commanded the minions to renovate the Dark Tower and restore it to its former glory. The upper floor is under construction but due to the mass number of minions it would take the end of the day to finish. The sound of construction is heard from upstairs but merely faint thanks to the thickness of the tower walls and ceilings. At the forges, Giblet the tower's blacksmith is repairing and strengthen the weapons and armour for his master before he leaves to resume his invasion of Rome.

Down at the dungeons, the Samurai Nobodies are training to prepare for battle.

Anyway while Roxas waits for his armour, swords and army to prepare. He relaxes on the throne with his Queen and begins kissing in her and gets a kiss in return. Roxas wrap his right arm around her waist and slivers his left arm to grope her ass. Xion moans at the touch and smiles while she kisses her Overlord lover.

"Xion" said Roxas as he continues to kiss his queen's neck.

"Yes?" moaned Xion

"I was thinking…that I could have a harem" said Roxas

This made Xion sit up and look at Roxas with confusion.

"What to you mean?" said Xion

"As an Overlord it is custom to have one to continue my legacy" said Roxas "You might know this but when I was in a coma, I met this woman in my thoughts. A nobody just like us but isn't loyal to Organization XIII. Her name is Naminé, like us she was being used as a tool and I promised to save her"

Xion lightly frowned when she heard that and understands why Roxas is doing this. It's the curse of being a Nobody, you are completely empty inside and having just one isn't enough. She gives Roxas a kiss on the cheek and smiles at him.

"As long as I'm your first Mistress and Queen, I don't mind you having a Harem" said Xion until she pulls a seductive smirk on him. "Besides; I don't mind going Bi for you"

Roxas smiles while he blushes at the smirk, the 2 began kissing and embracing into each others arms. Then suddenly a blue flash engulfed the area and a group of Browns and Reds appears with someone in the centre. Roxas turns to this and smiles evilly at this.

"Well done, Minions" said Roxas as he stands up and spread his arms out as he is pleased. The reason he is pleased is because Roxas sent a group of minions to locate and save a certain female Nobody from the clutches of her jailer. "You have accomplished your mission, now leave us"

"Yes master" said the minions as they scurry back into their spawning pits.

Roxas looks at Naminé and gets a glance in return; he walks away from his throne and towards her. Roxas bows to her and receives a curtsy, he offers her his hand and she takes it. Then he pulls her into a hug and Naminé hugs back.

"Thank you so much, Roxas" said Naminé "I thought I never leave that place"

"It's not a problem" said Roxas as he stroke Naminé's beautiful blonde hair. "You and I share a common foe and I assure you that they'll perish by my hand."

"Thank you" said Naminé as she smiles and closed her eyes, her head resting on Roxas's chest. Roxas probably knows that Naminé is exhausted and needs some rest, so he carries her in a bridal position and takes her to the throne. Xion took a glimpse of the new girl and smiles at her.

"She's beautiful" said Xion as she gazes at her beauty.

"Yes" said Roxas as he sits back on the throne gently and places her on his lap and lying on his chest while his arms are around her to keep her comfortable and feel safe. "Beautiful and alone…but not anymore, I'm here to protect her."

Meanwhile

At the darkest night somewhere in a small village near the city, a portal of darkness opens that caused the sheep bleat and the cows bellow in fear.

"What's all the commotion?" said a farmer as he left the house in his pyjamas and wielding a matchlock musket. Then he saw the portal and gasped in shock as he saw someone exiting the portal. He aims his musket at the hooded stranger and shudders in fear. "Hold it right there, stranger"

The hooded stranger turns his hood covered head at the farmer in his pyjamas, and then he looks away and started to walk.

"I said hold it" said the farmer as he cocks his musket at the stranger. Then stranger stops and sharply turns at the farmer with now a saw off musket as it was cut off by something.

"Listen pal, I don't have time for this" said the stranger "So get this memorised because I'll say this once. Beat it"

The farmer in his pyjamas didn't hesitate go as he ran towards his house. The hooded stranger stretches his arms and tilted his neck until a slight click was heard. Then he took off his hood to reveal his spiky long red hair and green eyes with dark red upside down teardrops under them. It's Axel.

"No doubt about it, he's here" said Axel, then he snap his fingers and something rises up from the ground. They are vaguely human, wearing white and purple clothing with very long sleeves with 4 blade-like segments on each arm. Their heads are covered in a purple cap with bandages and a cloth hanging down their faces and with a long horn-like segment on the forehead. They are Assassin Nobodies, the nobodies under the command of Axel.

"Scout the area, let me know if you found him" said Axel to his Assassins.

The Assassins nod before they dove into the ground; Axel pulls his hood over his head and leaves the farm.

Morning: Vatican District

Today is a dark day, literally because dark ominous clouds covers the sky but no sign of rain of any evidence of storms brewing. This is considers a bad omen and everyone is getting worried, even Patroklos is getting concerned as he knows at something evil is coming. Ever since the destruction of the barracks and the death of Rome's captain of the guard Siegfried, things aren't getting easy as people are panicking and causing riots when demands of attacking the tower are made but denied by Patroklos and the Pope himself.

Speaking of Patroklos, he is at the Vatican city, summoned by the his Holiness about the concerns of the Dark Tower. The young Greek warrior kneels to the Pope.

"I see…so you think that is why it is nessercary to keep the city under lock down and put a curfew on it"

"That's right, your Holiness" said Patroklos "Ever since the death of Siegfried, the city is under panic and turmoil. And my Soul Calibur is reacting from the malevolent energy far more badly than Nightmare and his Soul Edge"

"I understand" said the Pope "Then I will give you full authority over the Army and my Papal guards. And any news on where is that evil sword?"

"No, we are still searching for it" said Patroklos "and Tira will not tell us where the Soul Edge or Pyrrha is"

"I see. Then it's irrelevant to keep her alive" said the Pope "She is beyond redemption and knowing that she will not confess her sins nor would she wants to enter through the gates of St Peter."

"I understand" said Patroklos as he bows at the Pope once again and then leaves the room, where is greeted by Hildegard von Krone, a former princess of the Wolfkrone Kingdom until her father the King was presumed missing and joined with Siegfried to fight against the Malfested and Nightmare until now she is chief commander of the Papal Guards and General of the Roman Army.

"Morning Hilde" said Patroklos as he left the room and arrived at the corridor.

"Guten Morgen (1), Herr Patroklos" said Hilde in her native tongue "Is it true, has those old legends about the tower true"

"Afraid so" said Patroklos sighing "Soul Calibur did react when such malevolent energy flowed in the city and sensed it's other half being corrupted by that very evil"

"So you're saying that this ancient evil is after that benevolent sword to wield and corrupt" said Hilde

"And possibly find Soul Edge" said Patroklos "but that's not the worse case. Like Soul Calibur, Soul Edge has also shattered into 2 pieces and both wielded by Nightmare himself and my sister"

"So we have 3 malevolent beings to deal with?" said Hilde

"That's right, this war against the Malfested has gone too far" said Patroklos "we must end this fight"

Then suddenly Soul Calibur reacts and caused Patroklos and Hilde to turn as a portal of darkness appears. Exiting the portal is a hooded figure in a black trench coat, wielding a pair of chakram and is surrounded by strange beings in white and purple with long sleeves.

"Strange, I swore I fought I sensed him here" said the hooded figure as he rub his hooded hear with confusion, then he turns to one of the strange long sleeved figures. "You sure you sensed him here?"

"Who are you? Said Patroklos

"Huh? Oh sorry, looks like I turn a wrong turn" said the hooded figure "Don't mind me, I'll just see myself off"

"Hold it" said Hilde as she points her spear at the hooded figure "You are trespassing on a restricted area, unless you have business with his holiness, you are hereby under arrest"

"Sorry, I'm busy" said the hooded figure in a careless tone "perhaps next time"

"That impudent" grunted Hilde in anger as she then tosses her spear at the hooded figure and only slashed his hood.

The hood tore off and reveals the stranger's face; Axel turns to the 2 warriors and sighed.

"That was my best coat" said Axel frowning at Hilde "It wasn't cheap"

"I don't care about your coat, you are under arrest" said Hilde

"Oh and what if I resist?" said Axel smirking

"Then you die" said Hilde as she pulls out her short sword and charges at Axel.

"Oh dear" Axel sighing at this as he pulls out his Chakram and twirls them for battle, the chakram then ignites in flames and smirks sadistically as he then charges at the female commander.

CLANG

CLANG

As Hilde and Axel clash blades, the entire room engulfs into flames. Patroklos panics at this because the flames will burn the entire building down. He pulls out his Soul Calibur and crystallizes the room to prevent the flames spreading, also the crystal covers the flames but the Soul Calibur wielder cannot go through to assist Hilde.

CLANG

CLANG

Hilde and Axel continues to fight, 2 are professional warriors and skilled with their weapons. Hilde dodge roll pass Axel's chakrams and grabbed her spear holds it with one hand while holding her short sword with the other.

CLANG

CLANG

Hilde as the advantage with her long range attacks thanks to her spear but also the disadvantage no thanks to Axel throwing his chakrams like boomerangs. The Chakrams are sharp as they are hot, the blades slices through the crystal walls that surrounds him and Hilde. The 2 continues to fight on and on until there was a sound of screams coming from outside the building. This caught the attention of all 3. Patroklos and Hilde turns their attention as the door opens to see a guard covered in blood and gashes slowly walking inside and collapsed, Patroklos rushes towards the guard with concern.

"What happened?" asked Patroklos

"T-They attacked…the emptiness…small demons…Evil…" those where the last words of the guard before he died.

"What?" said Patroklos in shock

"Erm, if you're not going to fight, I'll be off" said Axel as he took the opportunity to escape.

"Oh no you don't" said Hilde as she leaves the room to chase Axel.

"Hilde, wait" said Patroklos

But it was too late; Hilde entered the portal and followed Axel. Patroklos then turns to the door and exits it.

Rome: City Square

Roxas is back in Rome and this time he is going full tyrant as his minion and Samurai army are attacking the city. Equipped in his armour and wielding his Soul Calibur and Oblivion, he slays his enemies and extracted their life-force to spawn more minions which he did. More deaths of his enemies mean the expansion of Roxa's force. Soon the city will be overtaken and Rome's military will be crippled and forced to submit.

"Firaga!" said roxas as he casts a huge fireball at small garrison and incinerated them. He casts Firaga again and again and reduced them into ash. The army has been decimated and the rest were forced to retreat while Roxas harvests the life-force from the fallen soldiers and unfortunate citizens and children. "Not bad for a workout"

"Excellent work Sire, but you have plenty more to do to conquer this" said Gnarl communicating telepathically to Roxas "But this city will be useless if you kill all those cretins, it's best to enslave them and force them to submit you as their ruler"

Obviously, what do you think I'm doing thought Roxas best to make people fear me and know how futile it is to oppose me.

"Hmmm you do make a valid point, very well I'll leave you with your Overlording." said Gnarl

You do that thought Roxas until he noticed someone running out of the streets and noticed it's Axel. "What the…Axel?"

"Roxas, there you are" said Axel as he spotted the young Overlord "I've been looking for you"

"I SAID STOP, VILLIAN!"

Axel is being chased by Hilde and a few of her soldiers, then she stops and saw Roxas with the now corrupted half of Soul Calibur that use to belong to Siegfried.

"It's you, you're the one who murdered Siegfried" said Hilde as she points at Roxas.

"So what if I am" said Roxas

"Then you will die" said Hilde as she charges at Roxas but was interrupted by soaring flames caused by Axel's chakrams.

"I don't think so" said Axel smirking "Now that I found my friend, I don't have a reason to run. Roxas, could we talk later? I want to teach this bitch a lesson"

"Go ahead" said Roxas "I have personal business here anyway, I'll be back in this very spot"

"Cheers" said Axel as he let Roxas leave.

"Stop right there" said Hilde as she attempts to stop the young Overlord but Axel once again stops her.

"No, YOU stop right there" said Axel

"This doesn't concern you, knave" said Hilde

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" said Axel "and I can't let you stop Roxas whatever he's doing. He's got a good reason of doing personal stuff and I respect that, can't let you interfere"

"So what are you going to do to prevent me?" said Hilde

"Well kick you ass is one thing in mind" said Axel as he twirls his chakrams "I got kinda bored anyway."

"Very well, if it's a fight you want then I can happily oblige" said Hilde as she slams her spear on the ground and gets ready to fight Axel.

The 2 charge into battle, Axel made the first move by tossing one of is chakram at Hilde but she deflect it with her short sword and thrusts her spear at him. But the attack didn't come as the chakram returned like a boomerang and cut the spear in half. Hilde growls at this and tossed the broken spear away and stances into an offensive position with her short sword in her right hand. Axel chuckles as he twirls his 2 chakram and poses into battle.

Then the 2 charges and clash their weapons against each other.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Hilde and Axel clashes, the flames rose up and surround them while the chakram engulfs in the flames. As Axel swung his chakram at Hilde, the flames travels into her and engulfs her. She panics and discarded her armour quickly before the metal absorbs the heat and burns her. She got lucky as she removed her armour before it turned glowing red and leaving herself defenceless without it. Under that armour is just plain brown pants and baggy white shirt. But it doesn't hide her beautiful curvy body and cleavage.

"*whistle* nice" said Axel as he is eyeing Hilde's curvy body and cleavage.

"Silence" said Hilde and angrily while her face is blushing from embarrassment. She charges at Axel, however her breasts are not supported by her armour and are bouncing up and down by every step when she runs. Axel smirks at this and unconsciously drools as he stares at her breast bouncing but he doesn't lose his guard and blocks the incoming attacks Hilde is making.

CLANG

CLANG

Axel blocks then and starts teasing her by slashing her clothes piece by piece. This angers Hilde even more and attacks quickly and deadlier but Axel isn't fazed or overwhelmed as he continues to rip off her clothes to make her more revealing until only her chest and nether regions are partially covered.

"DAMN YOU!" roared Hilde as she hoists up her sword to swing vertically at Axel but Axel spins his chakram fast, it engulfs in flames and buzzes like a buzz-saw. Axel's spinning chakram clashes with Hilde's short sword and sliced through it like a hot knife through butter.

CLANG

The blade of the sword fell onto the ground as it was sliced off by Axel's chakram. Axel smirks at this and tackles her into the ground while Hilde tried to wrestle him off.

"Get off me!" demands Hilde

"Erm…no" said Axel with a playful smirk while he starts teasing her by slowly touching her bare flesh. This made Hilde blush and struggle more. "Stop squirming, you'll end up huring yourself"

"I will not be violated my you, barbarian" said Hilde angrily

"Hey, that's not nice" said Axel frowning at Hilde until he gives her a predatorily smirk "I like that"

"I said let go" shouted Hilde as she then kick Axel between the legs and escaped while Axel curls into a ball in pain.

"She's a coy one" said Axel in a high pitched tone until he smirks "I love it"

Axel then stands up and starts chasing her, with a menacing glint in his eye.

Meanwhile

Roxas left Axel to battle Hilde so he can start finding the Soul Edge, the blade's malevolent aura is heavy and Roxas can sense it. But he is not the only one that can sense the Soul Edge's aura as Patroklos is also looking for it but for the different reason. The 2 Soul Calibur wielders then end up meeting each other in the street while they trace the aura. Patroklos doesn't need to know who Roxas is since he saw the benevolent sword once owned by Siegfried strapped on his back.

"So you're the one who is attacking this city" said Patroklos "So the rumours were true, the dark tower has chosen its new Overlord"

"Guilty as charged" said Roxas acting nonchalantly as he shrug his shoulders. He pulls out his Soul Calibur and twirls it playfully and smirks. "The evil within me is pleasant and fun, I can feel the power growing and I'm feeling cheerful today. All that mass slaughtering is fun, you know. I kill, they die and I consume their souls. I conquer; they die or submit to my rule. Its hard work but fun at the same time and the weapons I get are just the bonus in this career of mine. Like this sword, although I noticed that it's an incomplete blade as you have the other half."

Roxas then poses into battle and raised his gauntlet to summon his Brown and Red minions.

"So I'll just have to pry that other half from your cold dead bloodless body" said Roxas as his golden eyes created a sadistic glint from them.

Patroklos frowns at Roxas and draws out his Soul Calibur out of its sheath and poses into battle.

"En Garde, fiend" said Patroklos "I will eliminate you and end you before you conquer other lands"

"You think you can beat me?" said Roxas "very well, have at thee"

Roxas and Patroklos charges at one another and their enchanted blades clash.

CLANG

As they clash, the aura swirls around like a violent hurricane. Both malevolent and benevolent energy swirls around the 2 Soul Calibur wielders. But the battle is at Roxas's favour as his minions charge in to strike at Patroklos, forcing the warrior to jump back and fend against the creatures. But he has to focus on Roxas who is charging at him for the kill. Patroklos blocks and clashes against the Overlord's blade, they continue to clash in their duel to the death.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Roxas and Patroklos clashed hard and then jump back, Roxas casts Firaga and the flames fly at Patroklos, but he dodged and the flames hit one of the houses and explode. Roxas tries again and again but Patroklos dodges them again and again until one of them struck him and exploded. His armour is heavily damaged and melting by the intense heat that he was forced to remove. The flames lit up the area from the burning buildings of the city.

Patroklos turns to see the damage and heard the screaming of trapped civilians inside. Then he snapped and yelled in anger.

"YOU BASTARD, HAVE YOU NO HEART?!" roared Patroklos as he charges for the kill but Roxas swiftly made the first move.

Patroklos's hands haves been amputated and a thick diagonal gash has been inflicted on his chest. Patroklos dropped to his knees and coughed out a huge amount of blood.

"Damn you" said Patroklos as he feels his life seeping away like his blood from the inflicted lacerations and amputation from Roxas. "Don't you have a heart?"

Roxas just approaches the dying warrior and picks up his Soul Calibur the 2 blades merge together and forms an Iai blade and the aura converts from a blue benevolent one into a red malevolent aura. The guard is in shape of bat wings and a demonic eye is formed in the centre of the guard. He then looks at Patroklos close to death and said to him.

"I don't have one" said Roxas before Patroklos met is demise.

Roxas sheathes his Soul Calibur and walk pass the now dead Patroklos and continues his search for the Soul Edge.

"Very impressive, you slain 2 of the wielders of the Soul Calibur"

Roxas turns to see up on the rooftops, a girl about a year older than Patroklos. She has shoulder length blonde hair, glowing orange eyes with black scleras. She wears a black blouse with red lining on the collar and a skirt just above her knees, brown kneesocks and black boots. Her right arm is demonic with a glowing orange eye on the back of her clawed hand.

She jumps down and lands on her feet she pulls out a malevolent looking sword with a glowing demonic eye. It is no doubt the infamous Soul Edge, the very blade that Roxas is searching for.

"I witnessed you dark deeds, your malevolent ways, the chaos, the destruction, panic and turmoil. I never witnessed this much malevolence in my life. Not even Nightmare could compare to such barbarism, you intrigue me" said the girl with an evil smirk. Her voice is bone chilling and cold as ice, not to mention the demonic echoing afterwards. "You killed my brother, not that I care about him anymore since he fears me of what I am. Everyone does because I am tainted by this evil sword that gives me great strength and power. And I want to test its limits and YOU are going to be that test"

Roxas said nothing but unsheathes his Soul Calibur that radiates such malevolence, that even the civilians that are nearby tremble and collapses before it. The girl felt this aura and had her shudder both in fear and lust, but she withstands most of it and pulls out her Soul Edge.

"Yes, YES, that's the power I want to face" said the girl shuddering with ecstasy "Now FIGHT ME!"

There was no hesitation from the Overlord as he charges at the Soul Edge wielding girl. He clashes against her and the malevolent energies radiating from both sword pulses like shockwaves, demolishing nearby buildings and forming a huge crater beneath their feet. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur clashes against each other as their wielder commence their epic battle.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

The girl dodges and lunges her blade at Roxas but missed as he dodges it and counters with a heavy swing.

CLANG

The girl blocks it with her shield and pushes it away, forcing Roxas to jump back. Roxas then casts Firaga at her but she swats the fireballs with her malevolent sword and charges with a lunge. The girl pirced through Roxas but by the side, he grabs hold of the blade and glares malevolently at the girl. Giving her the cold chill and made her moan from it.

Such evil within his eyes though the girl as she pulls out her blade from Roxas's side and swings up to decapitate him.

CLANG

Roxas caught the blade with his gauntlet clad hand and swings his sword at her but she blocks it with her shield. The 2 tries to break though to make their attack but each of them are strong, all radiating their malevolent aura to overwhelm one another, not caring that the fleeing civilians are extremely overwhelmed by the aura and were forced down like the gravity is 100 times heavier than before. Golden eyes meet with demonic orange, the 2 tries to break through until Roxas push hard with his malevolent energy that the girl couldn't withstand it.

SLASH!

Roxa inflicted a diagonal gash on the girl's chest, if it weren't for her armour, it would've been deep and fatal. But the girl is overwhelmed and defeated. Her sword loose from her grip and now on her knees to submission to the victor; Roxas approaches to her and then picks up the Soul Edge when it changes form into an Iai blade just like the Soul Calibur. But that's not all, his right arm starts to transform from human to demonic, a sign that Soul Edge accepted Roxas as its new master.

"And now the blades are mine" said Roxas as he turns and leaves the girl until.

"Wait"

Roxas turns to the girl, her demonic arm diminishing back into human. But her eyes remain the same, she crouches into a bow and her forehead touches his feet.

"Such malevolence, such power, I am ecstatic by it." Said the girl as she moans by the aura of it and is aroused by it, she shudders in ecstasy and her neither regions are heated up, desperate and horny. "An Evil Tyrant would require mistresses. So please my malevolent one. May I be yours?"

Roxas was surprised to hear this and never expected to hear it from her. It seems his growing evil is affecting her and growing her deepest sin: Lust. And being an evil being herself, she never felt this much malevolence in her life. He presents his new demonic hand to her and she accepts it.

"What is your name?" asked Roxas in a dark demonic tone which he just recently gained.

"Pyrrha Ω" said the girl now known as Pyrrha Ω

Then Roxas kneels down and placed his demonic hand on her chin to lift her face up so that her eyes meet with his golden ones.

"Very well, Pyrrha Ω" said Roxas as he help her up on her feet. "If you desire me, you will have me. However, you are not the alpha mistress in the Harem, is that understood?"

"As long as I am yours, there is no problem" said Pyrrha until both of them heard yelling not far from here.

"Let go of me!"

Roxas turns to see Axel with Hilde over his shoulders while she struggles to get free but her wrists and ankles are bound up.

"Fat chance, babe" said Axel "I can't lost a good opportunity"

"Opportunity of what" said Hilde

She saw the glint in Axel's eyes and his malevolent grin says it all.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, I WILL NOT LOWER MYSELF TO THAT!" protested Hilde

"Not giving you a chance" said Axel as he chuckles "trust me, once you have a taste of Axel, you'll be craving for more"

"SIE FICKEN PERVERSE BASTARD!" roared Hilde in her native tongue "WENN BERUHREN SO VIEL MIR, ABZOCKE EIER UND SCHWANZ ABHACKEN!" (2)

Yeah, yeah, yell all you want" said Axel as he ignore Hilde's cursing in her native tongue. Then he noticed Roxas and rushed to him. "Hey Roxas!"

"Hi Axel, so how are you doing?" said Roxas

"Meh, can't complain" said Axel "well other than you vanishing, we're were you?"

"It's a long story" said Roxas

"I've got time" said Axel while Hilde continues to struggle and kicking his back. "HEY, watch the coat!"

"Why have you got her on you shoulders?" said Roxas pointing at Hilde

"Well, we were battling and then…wham, it came like a tone of bricks" said Axel as he chuckles and blushes. "I think I'm in love, man"

"Well you sure know how to pick them" said Roxas sarcastically "a REAL chick-magnet"

"Oh ha ha, like you very got laid" said Axel

Roxas shifted his eyes to the side and tries to act nonchalantly.

"No fucking way, you DID!" said Axel amazed "I can't believe it, you scored?"

"Yeah" said Roxas embarrassed at this.

"So who's the lucky babe?" said Axel smirking

"Xion" said Roxas

"When was that?" said Axel

"Last night" said Roxas

"But she died" said Axel

"Not anymore" said Roxas "I brought her back to life. I can use magic to do whatever I please. I'm an Overlord"

"An Over-what-now?" said Axel

"OverLORD!" said Roxas as he groaned "look, I'll explain it all back in the tower"

"And where's this tower?" said Axel

"Just a portal away" said Roxas as snap his fingers and a portal of darkness appeared beside them. "Come on, I'll explain it all with a nice cold beverage"

"Now you're talking" said Axel as he follows his old friend to the portal, with Hilde still on his shoulders. "Oh and one thing, do you know any spells that'll with her stop resisting and struggling?"

"As a matter of fact, Axel" said Roxas as he turns to Hilde and beams her with his golden malevolent eyes. "I do"

Scheiße (3)thought Hilde in fear before they enter the portal to the Dark Tower

End of Chapter

(1) Good Morning

(2) You fucking perverted bastard! If you so much touch me, I'll rip off your balls and chop off your dick.

(3) Shit


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Tower: Throne Room

After the assault on Rome, Roxas returns to the tower with Axel and Pyrrha (along with Hilde as their prisoner and recently taken to the tower dungeons). The Overlord is greeted by Xion with a passionate kiss and a loving embrace, the 2 deep their kiss and embrace and Xion moaned deeply by the kiss. Pyrrha couldn't help but feel a bit jealous but she was told that he is going to have a harem and she's a member of it.

Axel chuckles at this and smiled as his friend has Xion back after what happened. And that reminds him; he approaches the Overlord and clears his throat to get his attention. Roxas and Xion broke their kiss after hearing Axel clear his throat.

"Forgive me for ruining this touching moment" said Axel "but you owe me an explanation"

"That I do" said Roxas nodding in agreement, he gives Xion a kiss on the forehead. And heads for the throne to sit on while Xion sits on the left arm of the throne and place her head on his shoulder. "Minions, give Axel a seat"

A few Browns arrive with a chair for Axel to sit on, the red haired Nobody retrieves the chair and sits on it.

"Well now, where do I start?" said Roxas "Let's see…ah yes. As you know the incident with me and Xion, it was a plot made by Xemnas to prevent Sora from wakening from his year old slumber. I was fuelled with rage and wanted vengeance on that bastard for using Xion for his selfish needs. So I decided to kill him to avenge her"

Roxas pulls Xion towards his lap and wraps his arm around her slim exposed waist and embraced her close to him.

"Then I was attacked by a silver haired teenager with his eyes covered in a black blindfold. His sword is strange, it resembles a demonic wing. He gave this familiar feeling around him, like I known him before." Said Roxas as he frowned while he plays with Xion's raven hair while she gives him soft kisses on his cheeks and some licking on them also, and then he continues the tale. "While we fought, he transformed into the exact clone of that bastard Xemnas. Then he summoned a strange Heartless to incapacitate me.

He would've held me captive but I was saved by Gnarl and the minions"

"Gnarl?" said Axel

"The minion master" said Roxas as he points to Gnarl, who is near the third pillar on the right side of the room.

"Greetings" said Gnarl as he bowed to Axel

"I was in a coma for a week, trapped within my subconscious" said Roxas "Where I was greeted by the spirit of my predecessor, and Xion's soul memories and soul resides dormant until I find a body for her"

"So the reason of her being here is that…"

"Her soul and mind resides and dominated this body" said Roxas as he caress Xion's jawline and his thumb stroking her left cheek. Her facial expressions show comfort and enjoyment as she loves every touch Roxas does to her body. "I have her back, Axel and she is now mine"

"Well you can have her" said Axel "Although I wish have a mistress to pleasure with and get pleasured"

"That can be arranged" said Roxas "That prisoner, I noticed that you were groping her and teasing her."

"Yeah and it might sound sissy but I think I found love at first sight" said Axel as he chuckles "But she doesn't feel the same way to her, what a waste"

Roxas laughs at this.

"Well then, let me fix that" said Roxas as he raised his gauntlet clad hand and summoned the minions. "Bring in the prisoner"

"Yes master" said the minions as they rush to the dungeons to collect Hilde for Roxas. It took a while due to resistance but the minions brought her, bound in chains around her wrists, ankles and neck. She is stripped of her clothing and in prisoner garbs, but it's really tight on the chest due to her generous cup size.

"Let me go, you bastards" yelled Hilde

Roxas stands up from the throne and approaches to Hilde, he cups her face with his gauntlet clad hand and she snaps her face away and he chuckled at this.

"She's a tough one" said Roxas "but I can fix that, you will be an excellent sex slave for Axel"

"Don't you fucking dare, asshole" said Hilde

"Ah, ah, temper" said Roxas as he grab her by the scurf of her shirt and stares at her face to face. "You need to learn some respect, time for that education."

Roxas drops her and commands the minions to restrain her while he channels mana into his hand. Hilda knows what Roxas is going to do; she must fight to protect her free will and memories. Or else she will be reduced to a submissive, obedient slut for fuck and be fucked daily and constantly.

"I will never be your bitch" said Hilde

"I assure you, my dear" said Roxas "You're not my type, so you're given to my friend here"

"Don't worry, you won't regret it once you see the size of it" said Axel with a perverted smirk

Hilde tries to fight but it was all for nothing as Roxas placed his palm on top of her head. The mana inserts into her brain, rewriting her memories and personality, her normal ones are being erased and replaced by false new ones. Hilde tries to resist and remember, but the false memories work against her resisting willpower as the memories her being Axel's sex slave is strong. Her resistance starts to weaken and stays still, she moans ecstatically and starts touching herself while the process continues.

Axel smirks as he saw this; Hilde then starts to moan his name and heard her calling him "Master". Then the begging comes as she rips off her shirt to reveal her breasts, Axel keeps still while Roxas continues rewriting her memories and needs a few more minutes to complete it.

"And here we go" said Roxas as he completed the spell and Hilde collapses on the floor. "One obedient submissive sex slave just for you, Axel"

"You sure it works?" said Axel

"That's right, just call her and give her a command and she'll do it" said Roxas "but if its sex related, do it somewhere else"

"Okay" said Axel as he cleared his throat before he calls his new sex slave "come here, Hilde"

Hilde stands up, still topless and now horny she obeys her master's command. She approaches him and stays still and awaits another command. Axel starts to think of another command and smirks as he sat on the chair.

"Sit on my lay on my lap" said Axel

"Yes Master Axel" said Hilde in an obedient and lust filled tone

As Hilde lay on Axel's lap, his erection poking her stomach, he pull down her pants to reveal her plump ass. Axel smirks at this as he starts to grope one ass cheek. Hilde moans at the touch and stayed still, obedient to Axel and no resistance to Axel's actions. She will show no resistance on what Axel does to her; she is obedient and forever loyal to her new master.

All this made Xion and Pyrrha turned on and turns to Roxas, the 2 then approaches the Overlord and whispers seductively in his ear.

"I'm all horny now" said Xion "Let us go to the private quarters and have some fun"

"You read my mind" said Roxas with a smirk and takes his mistress' hands and take them upstairs to the private quarters. Leaving Axel along to have some fun of his own, Roxas turns to the red haired nobody to tell him. "Axel, I will be upstairs so don't bother us"

"Alright, I'll be down here with Hilde" said Axel as he is now groping her breasts and fondling them, earning moans from her. "So when do I get a room of my own?"

"Gnarl will arrange one for you and Hilde" said Roxas before he is dragged by a horny Xion and the doors slammed closed.

"Wow, Xion must be craving for sex" said Axel before he stops his groping and let's go of Hilde.

"What's wrong, master?" asked Hilde with worry. "Am I not pleasing you?"

"No, it's not that" assured Axel as he unbutton his pants and freed out his cock "I just need to get this out, I need a good long sucking"

Hilde eyes at the hard length that sprang out of Axel's trousers and starts drooling hungrily at it. She grabs hold of it and starts to lick on the tip, Axel moans at the sensation that he grab her head and shoved it inside her mouth. Hilde showed not hesitation or resistance to this as she accepts this and starts sucking him. Meanwhile the old Minion Master appears, clearing his raspy throat to get the red haired Nobody's attention.

"Er excuse me master Axel but your room is ready" said Gnarl

"Already?" said Axel as he pull himself out of Hilde's mouth and stuffed it back in his pants. "Alright, thank you…Gnarl is it?"

"Yes" replied Gnarl

"Right, I'll continue this in my room then" said Axel as he lifts up Hilde and drags her. "Let's go, Hilde"

"Yes master" said Hilde in an obedient tone as she follows Axel to the bedroom.

Main Quarters

Roxas, Xion, Naminé and Pyrrha are at the main quarters of the Dark Tower. Since Roxas was invading Rome, Xion did some interior design to the Quarters. The décor has a dark Japanese style; the lighting is made my paper lanterns with the Kanji for "Void", "Chaos" and "Darkness". The light reveals the room containing a pool of hot water that used to bathe in, with drains that drain up the dirty water and fountain-like faucets that resemble dragon heads. The floor is polished obsidian with dark red rugs.

But the Overlord isn't paying attention to the décor of the quarters as he is hungrily kissing Xion on the lips while his arms wrap around his 3 mistresses. They made their way to the bed. A large circular red with black covers, the bed is so big that you can fit over 40 people in… or in an Overlord's perspective, just one man and a large harem. The 3 mistresses broke their kiss and starts taking off their clothes and crawl onto the bed, their asses in view of the Overlord. Xion turns her head and shakes her ass at Roxas, making him go hard as the desire to fuck it is brewing in his mind.

Roxas takes off his armour and clothes, stripped of all clothing and extremely hard. He climbs in bed lies on his back, the 3 mistresses' move towards him in different positions. Pyrrha is on the right side, kissing Roxas on the neck, Namine is on the left side, both of them are having their breasts groped by said Overlord and their moans came out. Xion, as first mistress, is giving Roxas a blowjob. It is custom for the first mistress to taste their Overlord lover first before others would. His cock now inside his queen's wet cavern, her tongue swaying and licking all over whist inside her mouth.

Xion moans at the taste, she licks it like sea salt ice-cream. Long, thick and has a salty but sweet taste. Roxas moans at the feeling that his hands move away from Pyrrha and Namine's breasts and move down between their legs. Roxa's demonic hand feels hot and the claws made Pyrrha shudder due her virgin pussy is sensitive. Namine gasps as Roxa's human hand is fingering her and his thumb massaging her clit. The 2 starts moaning and causes them to fondle their own breast and playing their nipples.

"Mmm, Roxas" moaned both Pyrrha and Namine as the Overlord's touch is like magic to them. Not 5 minutes later and they start to cum, soaking both the Overlord's hand. He moved his demonic hand and smells it, the scent is intoxicating and caused his eyes to glow even more golden than ever. He pulls Pyrrha up and she sits in front of his face. Her legs wrapped around his neck and her pussy pressed into his face. Roxas inserts his tongue in and already made her scream of ecstacy.

"AHH, ROXAS" Pyrrha screams ecstatically as her virgin pussy being licked and sucked. Roxas is draining her juices and drinking it down.

Naminé watched Roxas pleasure Pyrrha and getting pleasured by Xion, the sight is arousing to the blond nobody that she starts groping her own breasts and fingering her pussy. After Roxas finished with Pyrrha, he removed her and pulled Naminé towards him and planted a hungry kiss on her lips, she joined with the kiss and moaned as the Overlord's hands are now groping her chest and passionately playing with them. He then reached his climax and came in Xion's mouth. She removed herself from the Overlord's still erected cock and swallows the seed he ejaculated into her mouth.

She then crawls toward Roxas and plant a kiss onto his cheek and then gets to kiss his lips passionately. Pyrrha saw that none of the girls is near his cock and then starts to crawl towards it. She looks at Roxas, he then gives her a nod. Assuming that it's permission, she sits on the Overlord's lap and slowly inserts him into her virgin pussy. She winced in pain and blood seeps out as the hymen is now broken, she waits for a moment to get comfortable and then proceeds. Xion and Naminé are kissing and cuddling with Roxas while Pyrrha loses her virginity with the Overlord, Naminé will have a turn afterwards.

Pyrrha starts moaning and groping her breasts while she moves her hips, she closed her glowing demonic eyes.

"ahh…Roxas" moaned Pyrrha in ecstasy

Xion and Naminé giggles at the 3rd mistress's ecstatic moans with agreement before they continue to cuddle in Roxa's arms.

Next Morning

The morning passed after the… err…"Tower-quakes". Roxas is sitting on his throne. Naminé and Pyrrha are still in bed, Xion is sitting on his lap.

The reason he is on the throne is that he has guests, 2 mysterious warriors. The first one is wearing dark grey and black body armour with silver plating with a golden trim on the edge. Straped around his waist is a belt with a deck of cards with a black Chinese dragon's head-like symbol.

The second one is a male teenager with light pink hair and ultramarine eyes. The Teen's face is dark and gloomy, void of emotions. The clothes that the teen is wearing are a long black robe thick white sleeves and collar that goes right up to his neck.

The first goes by Karmen Rider Ryuga, he is an evil doppelganger of Karmen Rider named Shinji Kido, the Karmen Rider Ryuki. He died in battle against his original until he is resurrected by Xion (while Roxas was at Rome) and now under their command.

The second is Crona, son of a witch named Medusa, his body is filled with a substance called "Black Blood" and the melted metal of a demonic sword called "Ragnarok", who is now using Crona as a host.

The reason they are here because of Xion, who is now explaining to Roxas of their purpose.

"I chose those 2 because of their skill and power" said Xion

"I see" said Roxas as he then turns to Ryuga "what can you do?"

"I wear this body armour to increase my speed and strength" said Ryuga as he then pulls out a card from his deck located in his belt buckle. "And those cards give me a power boost, abilities and weapons. I slot them into my Black Drag Visor and it activates them."

"And you?" said Roxas to Crona

"I possess a demon sword" said Crona as he draws out Ragnarok "and my mother replaced my blood with black blood to make me stronger, but it came with a price of my sanity."

"What do you mean?" said Roxas

"This blood in me, it overwhelms me and I go insane and unstoppable" said Crona "I kill without remorse of regret, in fact I don't know how to feel remorse and regret of my actions."

"Interesting" said Roxas as he smiled "but I need to test those powers, MINIONS!"

The 2 warriors then get surrounded by a hoard of minions and Samurai Nobodies who drew out their swords. Ryuga and Crona prepare to attack.

"So this is a test, eh?" said Ryuga as he pull out a card from his deck "very well, I accept"

"Hmm" said Crona as he sighed and pull out his sword, the sword is pulsing in demonic aura and the blade is black as night.

The minions and Samurai charge at the 2 warriors, Crona was the first to attack as he dashed pass a few of them and bisected them from the waist. Ryuga swiped his card on his gauntlet and summoned his sword with a curved blade and dragon styled guard.

"SWORD VENT!" said Ryuga's gauntlet before his sword his summoned and swiftly sliced many number of minions and Samurai Nobodies.

Roxas watches the 2 battle against the minions and Samurai with amazement, the way they move is flawless and swift. And they yet to show him their other abilities soon enough, after the wave of minions are slain Roxas dismissed what is left and approches the 2.

"I'm impressed, no doubt Xion made the excellent choice" said Roxas to Crona and Ryuga. "Don't you agree, Axel"

"meh, they're alright" said Axel as he reveal himself from the shadows of the room. This startled Crona and Ryuga. "but our enemies aren't minions and nobodies, you'll be facing other types of threats. You think they're capable for what awaties them?"

"If Xion chose them for it, then I am positive they will" said Roxas

"We'll see about that" said Axel "They may pass this test but the second lies in the heart of battle"

"That's right, we're far from victory from the invasion that is in progress" said Roxas as he returns to the throne. "Ryuga, Crona, you will accompany me and Axel to Rome, this is the final assault on the enemy and the final step to victory of this campaign. Axel, prepare the army for the invasion"

"Right" said Axel

"And you 2, get ready for war" said Roxas to Ryuga and Crona

"Right" said Ryuga and Crona before they leave

Roxas stands up and also leaves the Throne room, leaving Xion alone sitting on the throne, smiling at Roxas as he approaches the armoury.

Armoury

Roxas is now at the armoury, putting on his trenchcoat and armour (well the forge master Giblet is putting it on for him). With his armour on, he approaches the weapons stand where his 2 key blades Oblivion and Oathkeeper, the Soul Calibur and the incomplete Soul Edge are placed. He reaches for his weapons, he strap his 2 Keyblades on his back, the Soul Calibur on his left side and the Soul Edge and his right. When he took hold of the demonic sword, the Soul Edge starts to speak to him telepathically.

"It's been a while since I was wielded by a worthy master" said Soul Edge

"I take that as a compliment" replied roxas telepathically to the sword, since he wielded it, him and the sword created a mental bond. "This is the first time you spoke to me"

"We just met and I needed time to get use to this, having a new master" said Soul Edge "I noticed that you have 2 warriors serving under you, including that Axel character"

"and how would you know that?" asked Roxas to the demonic sword

"Well the thing about me is that when I'm wielded by someone, I am connected to him/her. What you see and heard is shared to me." Explained Soul Edge "You and I have a symbiotic bond, it's how I survive."

"And with this "partnership" comes with a price, I surpose" said Roxas

"Well yes, all I require is souls to consume and in exchange I'll give you power" said Soul Edge "It's what I am, I need to eat to stay strong, I am a living sword after all"

"Well that explains why some of you are…"

"Organic? It's now a mere coincidence or just for looks to show that I'm an evil demonic weapon" said Soul Edge "and like any organism, I too need to feed"

"So in exchange for your power, I give you some souls to consume" said Roxas

"That's right, and there is also one more condition also" said Soul Edge "My previous owner, who call himself Nightmare, has my other half for I'm incomplete. The last battle between Pyrrha and her brother caused me and by Benelovent nemesis Soul Calibur to break into halves as you can see"

"Which explains why Siegfried and Patroklos both wield the same blade" said Roxas "Well that's not a problem, I'll obtain the second piece of you once I pry off Nightmare's cold dead hands? Anything else, Soul Edge?"

"Yes, as you see when I was under the possession of Nightmare, he has strong and loyal warriors. They are Tira, Voldo, Shura and Astaroth. They all are confined in the dungeons of the Castel Sant'Angelo within the Vatican District of Rome." said Soul Edge

"Are they strong?" asked Roxas

"Nightmare wouldn't bother with them if they weren't" said Soul Edge "I assure you, you will not regret recruiting them"

"We'll see" said Roxas as he then pull up his hood and leaves the armoury.

Rome: Castel Sant'Angelo

Since the assault and conquest of most of Rome, only the Vatican district remains and now on lock down. The only thing that is connecting to rest of the city is the bridge called the Ponte Sant'Angelo crossing the River Tiber. The Pope and the cardinals were forced to evacuate from their palazzos and into the Castel as it is Rome's most powerful fortress. The Papal guards and the Roman soldiers are keeping the Castel on high defence and await the next wave of attack from the Overlord.

The Pope is at the main hall, discussing about the incident with the cardinals and the Papal Commanders, with Siegfried and Patroklos dead, along with Hilde as the Overlord's prisoner, things are going pear shaped.

"This is getting out of hand" said one of the cardinals "Sooner than later the Overlord will cross the Tiber and approach the Castel."

"And with the legendary Soul Calibur in the Overlord's grasp, our papal guards and the army will not stand a chance" said the second cardinal

"Everyone calm down" said the Pope "I assure you that this invasion will end"

"Of course it'll end, invasions always end" said the cardinal with a sarcastic tone. "It'll end when the Overlord comes here and put out heads on pikes"

"Rome has many invasions in the past" said the Pope "and I assure you, just like my predecessors, I will figure a way to get us out of this"

"Forgive me for this, your holiness but I don't think this is just like the time against the French a century ago." Said the Cardinal

"True, it's like the Malfestation when Nightmare attacked all of Europe" said the Pope "But we gained many allies that help defend this holy city from a great evil and I assure you that we'll do it again"

The Pope then signals the Papal Guards, who are guarding the door, to open them to reveal 2 warriors.

"True we lost Seigfried, Patroklos and Hildegard, but we still have allies to aid us against evil" said Pope "Gentlemen, I present to you the remaining allies that aided us against Nightmare and his Malfest army.

The 2 persons are a man and a woman.

The man is tall and handsome with slight tanned skin; his hair is black with silver patches and turquoise eyes. His clothes are a dark jacket that is open to expose his muscular chest with a crescent moon tattoo and tight leather pants.

The Woman is about a year younger than the man, red eyes and long curly white hair with a dark purple hood over it. Her clothes have a gothic Lolita style with stocking with a cobweb design, she wears claw-like rings on her right fingers and she is holding a crystal ball, which is hovering and glowing in a purple light.

"Gentlemen, this is Z.W.E.I and Viola, members of Schwartzwind Army, who Siegfried and Patrokols were formerly the commanders" said the Pope "Z.W.E.I here is the commander of that army and Viola is her lieutenant."

"You're Holiness, you sure we can let that army be commanded by a werewolf and a witch" said one of the Cardinal. "I mean we all heard what Z.W.E.I is."

"I assure you, I am not malevolent" said Z.W.E.I "My history is unknown to all, but I fight along with Siegfried for a long time against the Malfest and Nightmare."

"As you can see, those two are allies to us against this threat" said the Pope

"Still though, we can't put on false hope that they will defend this fortress and liberate Rome from this Overlord" said the cardinal.

"Have faith, my brothers" said the Pope "the lord will guide us against this evil and banish it from this holy place."

Meanwhile near the Rive Tiber

The armies of the Overlord has arrived at the other side of the river, the only entranceway is across the Ponte Sant'Angelo, which is now heavily barricaded. The armies of Brown and Red Minions including the Samurai and Assassin Nobodies are awaiting orders and the arrival of their lord and master, Roxas.

The said Overlord then appears though a portal of darkness, with Axel, Crona and Ryuga accompanying him. The armies are 5000 strong, all armed and armoured for this final assault on this city. The Castel and the Vatican is what is left to oppose the Overlord of Nothingness and soon it will be conquered.

"CHARGE!" ordered Roxas to his army and they obey.

The armies of Minions and Nobodies charge towards the Ponte Sant'Angelo, where the enemy sent a volley of arrows to rain down upon them. The first wave is down but the second wave pushes on as they reach the barricade. The browns and Samurai are now attacking the barricade so it can gain entry for their master. The Papal guards and the Schwartzwind soldiers are trying to prevent the destruction of the barricade and are killing off the Overlord's soldiers.

"Defend the barricade and the bridge" said one of the Schwartzwind. "They must not cross the river"

"This is wasting time" said Axel as he pulls out his Chakram and dashes towards the Barricade, the Chakrams catch fire as it flies toward the barricade and sliced though and combusts the defenses and the unfortunate Schwartzwind and Papal Guards. The Chakrams return back to Axel and his caught them, with the first barricade destroyed, the enemy is forced to vacate to the second barricade in the centre of the bridge.

"Fire the cannons" said the Papal commander to his soldiers.

BOOM

The cannons fire blasted a big number of minions and Nobodies, Ryuga then charges in to deal with the barricade as he dash through the wave of minions and Nobodies. He pulls out a card from his deck and slots into his gauntlet.

"STRIKE VENT!"

Ryuga's right fist transform into gauntlets that resemble a dragon's head and bursts in black flames. He planted his fist into the barricade and it suddenly combusts and explodes, the soldiers who are close got caught in the combustion and explosion and were unfortunate to evade it. They all scream in agonizing pain as they were sent flying into the river or engulfed in black flames. Ryuga smirks underneath his helmet while Crona walk passed him, his demonic sword Ragnarok unsheathed.

"Please don't take this personal" said Crona in an emotionless tone as he hoists his sword and a pair of lips formed on the blade and starts to scream. The scream is ear piercing and the Papal and Schwartzwind are all covering their ears to prevent going deaf and covering as the sonic scream is tearing up the barricade. The pink haired swordsman used this to his advantage and leaped over and starts massacring who are incapacitated by Ragnarok's scream. "But can you all die please?"

"Kill him" said the charging soldiers.

"Why do you charge when it's pointless?" said Crona

"Humans are arrogant bastards, I see them all the time" said Ragnarok "Now quit whining and kill them!"

"Please don't yell at me, you always yell. It's not nice" said Crona as he blocks the first attack from the first soldier that approached him. He then sliced through him in half and then blocks the second attack "When you yell at me, it upsets me"

"Quit being a fucking pussy and KILL!"shouted Ragnarok when black blood spouts out from Crona's back and forms an upper section of a black humanoid with large white eyes with X pupils and a big white thick X between the eyes. This is the "human" form of the Demon sword, he fused with the pink haired swordsman and using him as a host. He then grabbed hold of Crona's hair and starts pulling it. "How in Hell did I get fused into a pathetic human like you"

"Owowowowowowowowowowow, please stop it" said Crona as he moves around comically in pain as the demon is pulling his pink hair. "Please I'll kill them all for you"

"You better, I didn't agree to be an ally with an Overlord for free you know" said Ragnarok

While the minions, Nobodies and the 3 warriors battle against the Papal Guards and Schwartzwind soldiers, Roxas approaches the bridge and walking over the dead bodies and absorbing their life-force that hovers above them. Some of the enemy manage to break through and charges at Roxas but each met their demise when the Overlord drew out his Soul Calibur and decapitated them.

"Move aside" said Roxas as he push away the headless bodies to force them to collapse.

The enemy were forced to retreat to the last barricade at the other side of the bridge. But Ryuga approches and pulls out a card from his deck.

"ATTACK VENT!"

Ryuga summoned a giant black metallic Chinese dragon and it hover above the malevolent Karmen Rider. The Dragon roars and the guards starts to retreat in panic but it's too late as the dragon blasts out a large black fireball and destroyed the last barricade and incinerated a large number. Roxas arrived to see all barricades cleared for him and he crossed the bridge.

"Good job" said Roxas as he patted Ryuga's shoulder before he walk pass him.

"Just doing my job" said Ryuga as he bows to Roxas until he dashed and blocked a sudden attack from an enemy who was targeting the Overlord, it was Z.W.E.I. The werewolf then jumps back and Viola accompanies him.

"So you're him, the Overlord who killed Siegfried and Patroklos" said Z.W.E.I

"Indeed" said Roxas "and you are?"

"They call me Z.W.E.I" said Z.W.E.I

"And I'm Viola" said Viola

"So you're here to avenge you fallen comrade?" said Roxas

"I seems that way" said Z.W.E.I as he tighten his grip on his broadsword.

"well I'd love to stay and play but I have work to do" said Roxas "Ryuga, Crona"

"Yes sir?" said the 2 warriors

"You 2 will deal with them, I have a Castel to conquer" said Roxas

"I don't think so" said Z.W.E.I as he charges at Roxas but Ryuga intervened and planted a fist into his stomach and sent him flying back and crash into a building.

"Don't interfere" said Ryuga to the werewolf, who is now recovering and poses to fight the black Karmen Rider. "Your opponent is now me"

"Fighting you can't be helped" said Crona as he draw out Ragnarok as he confronts Viola "Please don't take it personal when you die"

Roxas just walkes away and enters the Vatican district, on his way towards the Castel Sant'Angelo with his army behind him.

Castel Sant'Angelo: Main floor

The soldiers were called back to guard the Castel and await the Overlord's arrival. The Pope is safe within the walls of the fortress as it withheld many invaders in the past. But although they are safe, the cardinals are getting restless and worried that the Overlord might infiltrate this impregnable fortress.

"Brothers, please do not worry" said the Pope "I assure you that everything will be alright"

"How can you be sure about that, the Overlord's demon army is too strong and his warriors broke through the defences at the bridge with no problem. If they get here…"

"This Castel…has been standing for thousands of years, since the Roman Emperor Hadrian ruled the Empire" said the Pope "not once, has this fortress been breached by the enemy. We are all safe from Ev…GAH!"

Suddenly the Pope has been impaled from behind, a sinister blade radiating in red malevolent aura sticks out from the Pope's chest.

"You talk too much, old man" said the culprit, it's one of the cardinals, but his left hand is demonic. "Your talk of benevolence is pathetic and foolish, such as the creation of humans"

Then the Pope died and the murderous cardinal pulled out the blade and approaches the fear stuck cardinals.

"The Overlord will breach this fortress" said the murderous cardinal as his eyes glow orange. "And when he does, I'll be here to face him"

The Cardinal then starts massacring everyone inside the Castel, the walls of the fortress is so thick that no one from outside can hear the fearful screams coming from inside.

Dungeons

Meanwhile, Roxas exited through the dark vortex to infiltrate the Castel Dungeons. The dungeons are dark as the torches were extinguished for quite a while. Roxas walks towards the cells, only 4 prisoners are confined in those cells, 2 women and 2 strange males. The first male is large and bulk with green skin, his face is covered in a mask and only his white pupil-less eyes are shown. The second man is old and skinny, his clothing has a Italian harlequin costume with a masquerade mask (1).

The first woman is less strange as her clothing and style only narrows that down. Her hair is in braided ponytails and the colour is 2 shades of purple with white bangs. The second woman wears traditional Kunoichi clothing with a demon's skull on her right shoulder. She has long raven hair tied to a ponytail and a long fringe covering half her face.

The first woman noticed Roxas first, following by the second woman, the larger man, the old skinny one remains still but his head tilts as he heard footsteps approach the cells.

"Who are you?" said the woman until she noticed Roxa's demonic arm and the Soul Edge "*gasp, the Soul Edge"

"Oh so you know of this blade" said Roxas as he unsheathed Soul Edge "It thinks highly of you 4. Tira, Shura Asteroth and Volvo, am I correct.

"That's right, and who are you?" said the woman known as Tira

"I am the Overlord of Nothingness, Roxas" Roxas introduced himself to the 3 prisoners of the Castel.

"I heard all about you, you're conquering Rome and on your way to conquer the Vaticano district" said Tira

"Indeed I am" said Roxas

"So why are you here?" said Tira

"2 things" said Roxas "the first one depends on your answers, you 3 will be freed from your cells and serve me as your master. And I implore you to answer wisely"

"I will serve you" said Tira with no hesitation "anything to get out of this dank cold place"

"and you 3?" said Roxas to Asteroth

"Not interested" said Asteroth

"Iie (no)" said Shura

Volvo said nothing but it's obvious that he declines by turning his back on Roxas.

"I see" said Roxas "I did warn you…SUBMIT!"

Roxas's demonic hand casts out lightning on Asteroth, Shura and Volvo, the 3 roars in pain and jolt as the lightning flows into them. Roxas stops and the 3 collapses onto the stone floor of their cells, the Overlord waits for them to stand up and they all kneel to him submissively.

"What is thy bidding, Master" said Asteroth

"I want you 3 to assist my army" said Roxas as he sliced the each cell doors in half and freed the prisoners. "A red haired man in a black coat, named Axel, is my commander. Present yourselves to him and assist him.

"Right/Right" said Tira, Shura and Asteroth, Volvo didn't say anything buts nods. Roxas snaps his fingers to conjure up a dark portal; the 4 freed prisoner dash towards it and enters before it closes.

Roxas then heads for the stairs that leads to the main floor of the Castel.

Main floor

Roxas left the dungeon and arrived at the main floor, the stench of death and blood is heavy and the floors are littered by the dead corpses of the cardinals, Papal Guards and the Schwartzwind soldiers. He frowned as this isn't the work of his minions as they weren't close to reaching thr Castel. Nevertheless, the Overlord processed and walk across the corpse littered room, the Soul Edge starts to pulse and awakes as it felt something.

"He is here, Nightmare is here" said Soul Edge

"so he's the one who did all this" said Roxas "Why am I not surprised"

"Welcome, young warrior"

Roxas turns to see one of the cardinals, alive and stained in blood.

"I've been waiting for you" said the cardinal, he is radiating in a red demonic aura, wielding a organic demonic sword with a yellow demonic eye.

"Nightmare, I presume" said Roxas

"You presume correctly" said the cardinal as he reveals to be nightmare. He transforms back to his original form, his dark azure armour gleams in malevolence, his demonic arm exposed while clutching the second half of the Soul Edge, his glowing orange eyes stare at Roxas's golden ones. "I am the Azure knight Nightmare, wielder of Soul Edge, that is until the blade broke in half. I sensed that you possess the other half and I was right. Now I'll have it back"

"Sorry but the blade is mine now" said Roxas

"You dare to oppose and challenge me?" said Nightmare "You don't know who you're dealing with"

"Neither do you" said Roxas as he unsheathes Soul Edge and prepares for battle.

"Very well, I'll fight you" said Nightmare as he poses for battle. "I'll pry the second half of that sword from your cold dead hands"

Nightmare charges at the Overlord and they clash their blades together, their battle begins.

To be continued.

(1) Volvo's appearance is his 2P version from Soul Calibur V, his original is too creepy to describe and to imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please want to know your thoughts


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vaticano District

The armies of the Overlord are going closer, with the help of new allies from the Castel Sant'Angelo dungeon, victory is drawing near for the Overlord. The armies are slowly decimating and growing short on men. Houses demolished though the fog of war and the slaughter of many who oppose this dark army of minions and nobodies.

"Keep on fighting, men" said Axel to the army "Victory draws near"

"YAH!" cheers the minions while the nobodies continue clashing their weapons at the enemy.

The battle grew thicker then Ryuga and Crona continue their battle against the commanders of Schwartzwind Z.W.E.I and Viola.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Ryuga clashes as his blades against Z.W.E.I's zweihander while Viola dodges against the black tendrils and spike from the puddles of black blood which she caused to spill when she influcted damage on the pink haired swordsman. She casts magic from her floating crystal ball to attack Crona but the black tendrils counters it and defends crona.

"Crona, don't let that bitch kill you or I'll die also" said Ragnarok to Crona

"I'm trying, I haven't fought a girl with a floating crystal ball before" said Crona with worry and panic "I don't how to deal with this situation"

"The same way you do against everyone else, your KILL THEM AND EAT THEIR SOULS!" said Ragnarok

Viola's crystal ball charges at Crona again but he blocks it with Ragnarok, then the demon sword grew a mouth and starts screaming.

"RAAAAHHHH!"

The sound waves from the scream causes the ground to crack and sent the fortune teller flying as the vibration from the demon sword's scream pulsed onto her and struck her. Viola twists her body and lands on the wall with her feet and then twirls to land on the floor. But she was only given a literally a second to recover before Crona charges for the kill.

CLANG

Ryuga and Z.W.E.I clash their blades against each other, Ryuga pushes Z.W.E.I back and swings his sword at him but his attack was blocked by Z.W.E.I's zweihander.

CLANG

CLANG

Castel Sant D'Angelo

CLANG

Roxas and Nightmare clash their weapons and flow in the heat of battle. Evil vs. Evil within the holy halls of the Castel, fighting for dominance of Rome, each are in equal strength as they fight.

CLANG

CLANG

Roxas chose his Soul Edge to counter Nightmare's Soul Edge, this battle causes the room to flood in malevolent aura. The Aura then seeps out through the doorways and shattered windows, engulfing the Castel from the inside out.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG!

2 Soul Edges clash once more and the 2 malevolent warriors struggle to get the upper hand in thie fight, fortunately Roxas pushed Nightmare back and slashed him diagonally, Nightmare's armour now has a deep gash on his armour and it seeps out pure concentrated evil.

"I applaud you for inflicting heavy damage on my armour" said Nightmare as he prepares to attack as poses for the offense "But this battle is far from over, I will have that other half of the Soul Edge"

"Not going to happen" said Roxas as he also pose for the offense.

The 2 prepare and find their resolve for battle before they charge at each other and clashes once again.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Roxas and Nightmare battles again, Roxas dodges some attacks he couldn't counter and rolls to the side to get an opening but Nightmare was wise as he counters the Overlord's attack and disarms him from his Soul edge

The Soul Edge was out of Roxa's reach but he caught it before Nightmare does and sheathes it. He then sheathes the complete Soul Calibur, radiating in pure malevolent energy. The Azure Knight despised that blade despite it now tainted by the Overlord's evil.

They charge at each other and commence their battle, their blades clash once again. Nightmare swings diagonally to get around Roxas's defence but Roxas saw it and counters the swing and scratched the Azure knight's helmet.

Then Roxas lunges but Nightmare dodges and swings down to hit the Overlord's shoulder.

CLANG

But the attack didn't reach as the Soul Calibur blocked it. Then he counters and made another gash on the armour, this time a black blood-like substance oozed from the gash.

"You're not human, aren't you?" said Roxas

"Of course not" said Nightmare "I am a manifestation of pure evil. I am the Azure Knight Nightmare, not a weak pathetic mortal human like you"

"I'm not human either" said Roxas

Meanwhile

CLANG

Z.W.E.I and Ryuga clashes their blades. The battle continues but it appears that the Evil Kamen Rider winning this battle due to Z.W.E.I's struggling to block and counter Ryuga's swift attacks.

WHAM

Ryuga doesn't use his sword but his martial arts as well. While Z.W.E.I blocks, his he open and vulnerable to Ryuga's punches and kicks that are too fast and hard to evade.

WHAM!

Ryuga's foot slams into Z.W.E.I's stomach, forging him to crouch down in pain.

WHAM!

"Hiiiya" said Ryuga as he then ax-kick Z.W.E.I on the head and then kneed him on the chin. Z.W.E.I is disoriented by the blow on his head and chin that he left himself open for attack. "Now you die"

Ryuga charges with his sword ready to pierce through the heart, but suddenly a clawed hand grabbed the blade before it reached Z.W.E.I's chest.

"What?" said Ryuga in shock as he then looks to see an glowing blue lupine figure with a crescent moon behind and lodged into its abdomen.

"Heh took you long enough, E.I.N" said Z.W.E.I as he recovered and then kicked Ryuga in the chest and sending him flying. But Z.W.E.I then charges at the Ryuga before he crashed into something. He appeared and E.I.N slashes at his armour while Z.W.E.I slashes with this zweihander.

Ryuga is getting overwhelmed by the attackes from Z.W.E.I and the Lupine spirit known as E.I.N. Then E.I.N grabs Ryuga and slams him on the ground hard.

"GAH!" screams Ryuga in pain and tries to stand up.

Z.W.E.I approches him and prepares to make the final move, but Ryuga pulled out a card from his deck. And slots in his gauntlet and it activates a technique.

"ADVENT!"

Ryuga summoned a black dragon Dragblacker and it blast black fire at Z.W.E.I, foring him to keep his distance to Ryuga. This gave Ryuga time to recover and stand up. He looks up at Z.W.E.I while pulling out another card and slotting it into his gauntlet.

"FINAL VENT!"

Ryuga then jumps up and performs a flying kick while his legs engulf in black flames. Z.W.E.I managed to get evade from Dragblacker's attacks but failed to notice that his legs are not paralyzed by dark energy.

"Dragon Rider KICK!" yelled Ryuga as he plants his kick into Z.W.E.I and the flames engulf him. The flames then instantly disintegrated the Werewolf into ashes. This battle goes to Ryuga.

Ryuga drops onto his knees he is exhausted from his battle and his body aches.

Back to Crona

Meanwhile Crone is at a disadvantage as he is not making progress in his battle. Viola is keeping her distance and uses her enchanted crystal ball to do the attacks for her. Crona isn't fast enough to dodges but luckily his black blood defends him but that alone won't help win this battle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CRONA!" yelled Ragnarok as he watches his wielder get struck by Viola's magic ball.

"I don't know how to deal with flying balls" said Crona while the crystal ball keeps striking him and causing him great pain. Some of his black blood is coughed out form his mouth. "I don't know how to deal with this"

"JUST KILL HER!" yelled Ragnarok

But Crona didn't get the chance as Viola's crystal ball struck him harder than the last.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" screamed Crona as he then collapses.

Viola sighed at this as she appoches the fallen Crona, her crystal ball approches and shows her images of the said fallan swordsman.

"You are confused and a coward, you hesitate to attack me because you lack understanding and guidance" said Viola "a poor boy who is mistreated by his mother"

Crona's eyes snapped open.

"And what do you know of my mother?" said Crona, his tone changed and as his eyes widen. He smirked insanely as he stands up, Viola is now getting scared at that sudden change of expression. "What do you know of her? Can you read memories, see through repressed memories of tragic event? Do you know that my blood is black, I've a demonic sword melted and mixed into my blood. The madness it too much but it's sometimes blissful, makes me forget all about the worries in the world that I cannot do anything about."

Viola uses her crystal call to attack Crona but due to the madness flowing in the pink haired swordman, the attack is uneffective and he slashed the ball in half with Ragnarok

"I kill her, you know" said Crona "I killed my own blood mother, due to all that rage bottled up inside me. For what she did to me, for what doe didn't do for me. I never received a mother's love. Never seen to be a son to her, but some failed experiment for her twisted desires, my blood is black you know"

Crona then lift up his sword and leans his forehead on it.

"Scream Resonance" said Crona

Ragnarok then screams, causing his sword form to vibrate and more leathal. Then the blade starts to change form, it grew longer, wider and has a jaggier look. It radiates in an eerier pink aura. The blade vibrates as it continues screaming, the screaming is disturbing that Viola couldn't move due to her being petrified at Crona's insane expression.

"Scream Gamma" said Crona as he smirks wider and charges for the kill. As Crona gets closer, Viola does nothing but scream in fear.

"AAAAAGHHHHH!

"PI-YAAAAAAAAAA!"

As the screams echo in the battlefield, the battle between the black blooded swordsman and the fortune-teller ended, with Crona as the winner.

Viola is now an eviscerated corpse, her face stuck on an expression of pure fear. Ragnarok stained in her blood, it slowly savours the taste by licking it. Crona is still overwhelmed by his own insanity that he laughs loudly and menacingly.

"HA HA HA HA, I DON'T WHY I'M LAUGHING AT THIS WOMAN'S DEATH, HA HA HA HA AND I DON'T HOW TO DEAL WITH IT!" laughed Crona wallowing in his own madness.

Ragnarok's hand emerges out from the blade and pulls out Viola's soul from her corpse. It slowly lick its lips in hunger and devours it.

"Mmmm, I love the taste of fear within a human soul" said Ragnarok while Crona continue laughing; it is getting on his nerves. "Will you stop laughing?"

"I CAN'T, I NEVER FELT SO ALIVE HA HA HA HA!" laughed Crona insanely.

Of all the humans in the world, I had to have HIM as my wielder thought Ragnarok with annoyance.

Somewhere in the Vacitan district

The armies of the Overlord are closely dominating this district of the city. Axel is assisted with new allies, Asteroth, Voldo, Tira and Shura. The Papal Guards and the Swartzwind are out numbered and outmatched by Axel and the other 4 warriors.

Tira hacks then up with her giant ring-blade

Voldo pieces them with his Katar blades

Asteroth smashes them with his large battleaxe

Shura swiftly slices through them with her 2 wakizashi.

Axel incinerates them with his flaming Chakram called Eternal Flames.

Buildings aflame, body counts increasing, the war on the verge of end as the Papal and the Swartzwind are depleting rapidly.

All what's left is to dominate the Castel itself.

Castel Sant D'Angelo

CLANG

Roxas and Nightmare clash blades continuously within the halls of the Castel. The walls and floors are lacerated from each blades along with each others' armour. Nightmare burst out demonic energy to increase his attack's strength and lethality. Roxas does the same with the aid of the Soul Edge

"RAAGGGHH!" yelled Nightmare

"RAAGGGHH!" yelled Roxas

CLANG!

That clash gave out a shockwave and a burst of malevolence within the Castel. More windows shatter from the shock and tiles fly out from the marble floors. A crater is formed around them and it grows deeper and wider, deeper and wider every time they increase their power. The Crater is 20 feet in diameter and is 15 feet deep.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

But they continue to fight; Nightmare swings his blade but Roxas dodges and counterattack. But Nightmare blocked the attack and kicks the Overlord back and charges for the kill. Roxas performs Reversal and strikes from behind, it was effective but Nightmare is beyond defeat as he turns sharply to perform a spin slash, Roxas jumps back but the tip managed to reach him and made a slash on his chest plate.

After that, Roxas charges and lunges his Soul Edge but Night blocks with his Soul Edge

CLANG

As the battle continues, fatigue builds up in both of them. But they ignore it and continue their fighting.

"You are indeed persistent, boy" said Nightmare while he swings his sword at Roxas but his attacks are dodged and blocked.

"Same goes with you, Nightmare" said Roxas as he block and dodge Nightmare's attacks, then he performs Reversal and plunge his blade into Nightmare's back.

"Gah!" Nightmare grunts in pain but he pulled away from the blade and turns to face Roxas. Blood seep out from the wound but Nightmare is less concern about it and keeps his battle position at Roxas. "It'll take more than a stab in the back to kill be"

"Alright, I'll aim for your head them" said Roxas as he then charges at Nightmare "RAAAHHHH!"

"RAAAHHHH!" roared Nightmare as he charges at Roxas

CLANG

Roxas and Nightmare clash and dodge attacks, some were inflicted and both gain wounds. Blood stains the crater formed floor and also 2 of the halves of Soul Edge. Nightmare attemptes to decapitate Roxas but the Overlord crouched to duck from the blade while he tries to amputate Nightmare's arm that holds the sword.

"GAH!"

Roxas succeeded but Nightmare used his left arm to hold Soul Edge while his right arm is amputated from the shoulder.

"Bastard" said Nightmare as his glowing orange eyes flares at Roxas

Roxas smirks and charges at Nightmare

CLANG

Despite the amputation of his arm, Nightmare is still strong and holds up against Roxas. His Orange eyes stares at Roxa's golden ones. And with the opportune moment, Nightmare pushed Roxas back and sliced off his demonic hand that wields Soul Edge. Roxas winces and his sword is swatted 6 feet away.

"Guh" said Roxas as he winces in pain until Nightmare kicked him in the face. Sending him rolling on the floor, Nightmare laughs in triumph as he approaches Roxas, clutching his amputated wrist. "Damn it"

"You lost, Overlord" said Nightmare "I am now the victor and ruler of this city"

"Don't count on it" said Roxas as he stands up with difficulty due to his hand sliced off by Nightmare. He then reached out his hand in the air and Soul Calibur is summoned in his hands. He put his amputated arm behind his back and positions for battle. "It ain't over until either us is dead"

"So be it" said Nightmare as he positions in battle and clutches with his only arm.

The both just stands there in a stare-off until both of them charges to battle.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Roxas and Nightmare clash their weapons with their only arm. Roxas dodges vertical slashes and either crouch under and/or jump over horizontal slashes. When Roxas jumps over a horizontal slash, he gave Nightmare a kick on the helmet and forcing him to move back a few steps. Nightmare shook his head after the impact but that gave Roxas an opening to strike.

Roxas plunges Soul Calibur into Nightmare's chest, Nightmare coughs out blood from under his helmet and is forced to drop sword. Roxas pulls out and then SLASH…off goes Nightmare's head. The decapitated corpse them collapses on the ground and blood seeps out from the neck, Roxas bends slightly and starts breathing heavily due to exhaustion. He looks at the 2 discarded halves of Soul Edge and approches them. He was tired and moving slow but eventually he gathered the 2 halves and Soul Edge is complete. The sword changes form into broadsword with demon wing-like guard with a demonic eye in the centre.

"At last I am whole again" said Soul Edge"My gratitude's to you, Roxas for completing me"

"No problem" said Roxas as he then look at this stump that was his hand. "Now what do I do with my hand?"

Suddenly his hand grew back as Soul Edge channelled it's malevolent aura into him.

"Wow, that's handy" said Roxas as he look at his newly grown demonic hand.

"I took the librity of healing your wounds now that I am complete"said Soul Edge "I need my new master to be in top condition"

"I appreciate it" said Roxas as he clutch his demonic hand to see if it works along with wiggling his clawed fingers.

Suddenly the Soul Calibur suddenly turned blue starts to glow, engulfing Roxas in light.

"What the…" said Roxas before he is completely engulfed in light.

Unknown Realm

Roxas's sight returned from the blinding light and sees himself not within the Castel. He appears to be outside, surrounded by floating marble pillars levitating in the sky surrounded with clouds.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my Domain"

Roxas look up to see who spoke and reveals to be a woman wearing see through cloths that cover her breast, between her legs and left arm, on her feet are ancient Greek sandals, braces around her wrists and a white mask covering her face. She also has long light brown hair and white wings that she is using to remain airborne.

"Who are you?" said Roxas

"I am the spirit of Soul Calibur, I am called Elysuim and this is my domain, Utopia of the Blessed" said the angelic woman, she then stretches out her hand and a "Soul Calibur" appeared in her hand. "I was surprised that you managed to complete and wield me at such a young age"

"I am technically a year old when my original sacrificed himself to save his friend" said Roxas

"Regardless, I will never submit to you, the only reason you managed to wield me is because of the aid of Overlord's spirit within you. But since Inferno, the spirit of Soul Edge is complete, he no longer have control over me." Said Elysium "No evil can restrain me, especially not that weak fool of an Overlord"

Roxas frowns at this, he respected his predecessor and sees him like a father he never had.

"I advise you not to insult him" said Roxas as malevolent energy flows within him. Unconsciously summoning 2 figures. The first is the fourth Overlord, wielding the Apocalyptor mace and the 2 is a figure made of fire with stone claws and talons, he is Inferno, the spirit of Soul Edge. "Especially in front of him"

Regardless, I will destroy you all" said Elysium "and I assure you it will be swift, consider it my gratitude for destroying Nightmare

"No one is going to die here, but you submit or suffer" said Inferno as he summoned "Soul Edge"

"No one defies the Overlord" said the Fourth Overlord as he prepares his giant mace.

Roxas summons his 2 Keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper for battle.

"All evil must perish, that is the might and purpose of Soul Calibur said Elysuim "I will not submit to evil, especially with they are weak fools who do not understand my power"

Elysium dive-bomb towards the 3 malevolent beings and clash blades with them.

CLANG

Roxas, the Overlord and Inferno all block Elysium's attack and all start unleashing their evil aura to overwhelm her. The aura starts corrupting her utopian domain as he turns from heavenly to hellish.

"No, this Aura is too much" said Elysium as she her attack broke and was struck down by the Overlord's Apocalyptor. Roxas then grab her by the hair while Inferno shattered her mask. "NOO!"

Roxas then cast Evil Presence on her with the help of the Overlord. She screams as the evil flowing in her is extremely painful for the embodiment of Purity and Benevolence. She tries to escape but Inferno restrains her, his touch burns her pure benevolent skin has his touch is pure evil. Due to him made of flames, you can't tell but he is smirking evilly at his counterpart's painful conversion to evil. The blade she wields reverts to evil, her wings turn black, her skin pale and her resistance slowly fades and replaced to obedience.

"As my father conquered the Abyss, I now dominated "Heaven" Ha ha ha ha" said the Fourth Overlord.

The conversion is complete and the 3 stand back from Elysium, she lies there on the floor. Suddenly she kneel up and look at Roxas and the Fourth, she is shrouded by Dark Malevolent energy. The conversion also caused sudden changes to her, skin is pale as ash, her eyes are now demonic and red, wings black as the darkest shadows, her heavenly white clothing is now blood red, now wears a collar around her neck with a chain links to it, which surprisingly is held by the Fourth.

Well, this is interesting. Thought Fourth Overlord as he smirked under his helmetlooks like she became my little concubine. This will go well since I hadn't had a fuck since the death of my person and also the death of my mistresses. I do miss Kelda, but she'll do to satisfy my unquenchable lust

"Please forgive my ignorance, master" said Elysium as she bowed down to Roxas. "My power is yours to use as you please"

"And her body is mine" said the Fourth Overlord as he yank her towards him and starts fondling her body, getting moans from the now subdued spirit of Soul Calibur. "Since it's fair on me to get a share"

"Take her" said Roxas "She's not really my type, I just need her obedience and her sword form"

"How generous, well if you excuse me. I'm getting hard" said the Fourth as he then vanishes with an evil laughter, taking Elysium with him.

"And so forth, I claim victory to this eternal battle against Elysium" said Inferno before he vanishes "But my bloodlust still continues, Heh heh heh"

"Oh you'll taste blood, my friend" said Roxas as he then vanishes in a flash of light.

Castel Sant D'Angelo

Roxas returns to the Castel, the corpse of Nightmare remains and Roxas leaves. With Soul Edge and Soul Calibur in his possession, there is no purpose of being here.

RUMBLE

Due to the battle, the supports of the Castel are weakened and the building starts to collapse, but Roxas left before that happened so do not worry. He is fine.

Rome: Sistine Chapel

As Roxas left the now fallen Castel, his armies have decimated the Papal and the Swartzwind soldiers, now prisoners as they surrendered to their enemy. The soldiers and citizens of Rome are all gathered within the halls of the Sistine Chapel by the Samurai Nobodies and Roxas's allies. Women and children are all terrified as their home is invaded by these strange people and monsters. Some are praying to Maria and God to help them deliver them from evil, but sadly their prayers are ignored as God isn't here to save them.

Roxas arrives at the chapel and approach the altar so he can speak to his prisoners.

"Citizens of Roma, you are all here because you are wise enough to understand that resistance is futile as this invasion started. Your cardinals are dead along with your Pope, the Papal Armies and the Swartzwinds are decimated, homes in ruin and in flames. But that is just a minor setback in this conquest, I assure you that all of you will return to your simple boring lives if you all swear your loyalty to me." Said Roxas "you should know that I have an army that will plunge this city into darkness and the void, but if you cooperate and accept your fates, then all of you will be spared. It's your choice"

Roxas then leaves the Chapel to give the citizens of Rome time to decide.

Later

And the answer is obvious, to avoid the wrath of the Overlord, Rome surrendered and is now under the dominion of Evil. Overlord banners fly all over the city as Roxas their new ruler. The Dark Tower has been relocated and magically placed on the ruins of Castel Sant D'Angelo. The tower's shadow covers this once might City and everyone cowers in its shadow.

All Hail Roxas, Emperor of Rome.

Dark Tower: Throne Room

Roxas returns to the tower along with Axel and the other warriors that serve their Overlord. Axel stands beside Roxas who is sitting on the throne. The new allies that Roxas gained are kneeling before him while the Overlord speaks to his red haired friend.

"So Axel, what are you comments on them?" said Roxas

"They are very skilled and have interesting abilities" said Axel "So I think they are right for the job"

"Then it's settled" said Roxas as he stands up. "Kneel Axel"

Axel obeys and kneels down while Roxas pull out Soul Edge

"Axel, I present you position as commander of my Agents of Evil" said Roxas as he knight his friend. "These warriors before you will follow you command and also mine. You will serve for me, kill for me and die for me, any objections?"

"No" said Axel

"Then arise Axel, Commander of the Agents of Evil" said Roxas

The newly assigned commander stands up and bows in gratitude.

"Thank you, Roxas" said Axel

Roxas smiled and nodded, then he turns to the new Agents of Evil.

"The conquest of Rome was a success but it tired us up, you are all dismissed to do whatever you desire" said Roxas "Rest for a few days and then return here for another mission that I might have for you all"

"Yes sir" said the Agents of Evil before they leave Roxas alone with Axel.

"You may go as well, Axel" said Roxas as he gets comfortable in his throne.

"Right" said Axel as he leaves the Throne Room and give Roxas some peace.

Roxas sighed in relaxation as the invasion tired him up,he closed his eyes and decided to take a little nap on the throne. Unaware that a portal of darkness just opened and someone exits it. He is the same height as Roxas and strangely wields a flawless copy of Oblivion. His face never shown as he is wearing dark armour, accompanying him are Black imp-like creatures. The armoured figure looked around and then saw Roxas napping on the throne.

"At last, my memories will partially return" said the armoured figure as he swing "Oblivion" and charges at Roxas. But Roxas snapped open his eyes and summon his Oblivion to block it.

CLANG

"Who are you?" said Roxas "and how did you get here?"

"I was recently battling a Keyblade wielder named Sasuke Uchiha at Traverse Town when a portal of darkness sucked me and my recently new Blacks inside." Said the armoured figure as he jumped back while Roxas sit up from the throne, Roxas twirls his Oblivion and approaches the armoured stranger.

"You didn't answer my first question" said Roxas

"You should know you and I were once one" said the armoured stranger. "My memories shattered into quarters, you possess that quarter of my memories."

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Roxas "now answer me, now"

"Very well, I am the son of the late Fourth Overlord" said the armoured figure "I am the Keyblade Overlord"

"Keyblade Overlord?" said Roxas in shock and anger as the armoured stranger revealed himself to be another Overlord

I never had a son; at least one that was born thought the Fourth Overlord within his mindscape. Kelda was pregnant but never gave birth because she died.

Roxas bursts out malevolent energy and approaches who claims to be an Overlord like him.

"Impossible, the Fourth never said that he had a son, let alone one with a Keyblade similar to mine" said Roxas

"It's strange that you know of him" said the Keyblade Overlord "Now submit so we can be one again"

I'll never return to you, I will never become a memory" said Roxas as he swing his Oblivion at the Keyblade Overlord but blocks it with his Oblivion

"So be it, I'll just have to use force" said Sora as he then charges at Roxas into battle.

CLANG

CLANG

The Keyblade Overlord and Roxas clash keyblades against each other while their minions cross weapons. The Keyblade Overlord's Black minions battle against Roxas's Browns, Reds and Samurai nobodies. The noise from the battle alerted everyone and rushes to help Roxas. The Keyblade Overlord is strong and equally matched with Roxas.

CLANG

"You're strong, Nobody" said the Keyblade Overlord "You are indeed a fraction of myself"

"Stop talking nonsense and be gone" said Roxas as he then pushes the Keyblade Over away and summoned Soul Edge "Be gone and never return"

Roxas sliced through the Keyblade Overlord's armour and forces him back into the portal and closes it.

"DAMN IIIIITTT!" yelled the Keyblade Overlord before the portal closes.

Roxas crouches and starts breathing heavily, everyone arrived on time to see if Roxas is safe.

"Roxas, are you alright?" said Xion with concern.

"I'm fine, I just had a encounter with some one claiming to be the Fouth's son" said Roxas before he turns to Gnarl. "Gnarl, did the Fourth have a sone"

"No, sire" said Gnarl "The Fourth Overlord never had an heir, sadly his mistresses died before they even got the chance to get children"

"So who was that?" said Roxas as he stares a the space where the portal use to be.

Few Days later.

After that incident with the Keyblade Overlord, Roxas had enough rest and is getting ready to conquer another realm. An Overlord's work is never done when there are other realms to conquer. Gnarl managed to find one and briefs it to Roxas.

"Sire, I managed to lock on a nearest realm that you'll conquer next" said Gnarl

"Good, it's time to conquer" said Roxas as he open the portal of Darkness and enters it. Axel and Ryuga follow him as they are assigned to company him.

Next Realm

The portal appears in a middle of a murky swamp, the sound of crickets and frogs croaking filled the air along with a dense fog. Roxas exits and is standing on wet muddy ground.

"So this is the next realm?" said Roxas "I didn't expect it to be this humid and…hot"

"So what now?" said Ryuga

"Let's go find some dry land for us to make camp" said Roxas as he slowly walk through wet muddy grounds and algae infested waters.

"Right" said said Axel and Ryuga as they follow.

Unaware that watching them is a pink slime up on the trees, it takes form of a woman with pink hair with bunny ears, her eyes are blue with plus shaped pupils. Her clothing is skimpy and she is not wearing a top to cover her large breasts, only her hair that took form of hands are covering the nipple.

"Oh my, it seems we have guests" said the pink slime girl. "I must inform this to my Mistress."

The slime girl turns into goo and slimes away, what will happen if Roxas and his 2 Agents are noticed? Well that is a next chapter for another time.

End


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just to inform you that this chapter wasn't written by me as I didn't have the time to do it. So Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and I made an agreement and found someone to write chapters for me while I focus on my other stories. So most of the chapters will be written by my new Co-writter of this fic. Reaper4991.
> 
> Reaper4991: Hello, this is Reaper4991 and I would like to say, "Thank you, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Yinshadow for allowing me to help write this fic. This fic has been on my favourites list for a long time and I am thrilled to help write it."

Chapter 6

[Swamp Lands of unknown world]

Roxas, the fifth Overlord and Nobody of the Keyblade warrior Sora, trudged through the swampland with his Iai blades, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, on his waist and his trusted Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, on his back while his elder brother figure and second in command, when not counting Roxas' mistresses, and fellow Nobody Axel and one of his newest soldiers, a warrior known as a Kamen Rider, the Black Dragon, named Ryuga trudging along beside him. One thing they had noticed was that the water was red, the trees were all dead, no plants grew at all, and the sky was dark and it appeared that there was a storm brewing.

Their luck, being what it was, caused them to land in the centre of the swamp lands and Roxas had made the executive decision to head towards a mountain to the north that appeared to have a castle of some sort built into it. Inferno, the living entity of Soul Edge, had also informed him that there was a strong magical presence there. They, of course, had no idea that they had been spotted by an unknown woman, who had taken the form of pink slime as she travelled, was on her way to inform her mistress of the three unknown people that had come into the swamp.

[Swampland Castle]

The same slime reformed itself just outside of the castle revealing the woman with a pink hue to her skin, pink hair, bunny ears on top of her head, a lithe physique, blue eyes with clover shaped pupils, wearing a skimpy, formfitting, small dress with the top open and her hair covering her boobs, but the hair was in the form of hands. She stood before the castle before an image of a women appeared in a flaming orb. Said orb was white and the woman appeared pink with parts of her face being white flames also, while the eyes were still pink.

"What is it Melona?" The woman asked as she gazed at her servant with her voice sounding slightly like a harsh whisper but echoing slightly.

The now named Melona bowed and stated, "There are three strangers in the swamp, mistress Werbellia. They have power within them and one is dressed in dark armour with an aura that matches it. His weapons also give off the same aura."

Melona informed her mistress, now named Werbellia, as she awaited orders.

The face took a look of contemplation before a smirk graced the face.

"Take a battalion of my skeletal warriors and bring them before me. Should they prove effective and capable, then I want you to request that they come before me as they may prove useful."

Melona bowed before turning to slime and slithering away while hard footsteps echoed slightly.

[With Roxas]

Roxas and his two subordinates were still trudging through the area when Ryuga stiffened slightly and walked slightly faster to get behind his master, "Sir, we are being followed." Roxas tensed slightly but made no moves or gave any indication that he was prepared for a fight, "I can sense them enclosing from the sides as well."  
Roxas nodded before finding a large rock area where they could see in all directions, "Xion, send Crona and Shura to me." Roxas spoke through the connection his circlet gave him to the tower.

"Of course Roxas" Xion responded before a portal of darkness opened and said soldiers stepped out and stood beside their master.

Roxas gave his thanks and a promise of a real thanks to Xion, who was thoroughly looking forward to the latter item, before drawing his Keyblades, as he had used his Iai blades quite a bit in Rome when he started claiming the city and he didn't want to get rusty with his original blades, with Oathkeeper in his left gauntlet clad hand and Oblivion in his right/demonic hand. Axel pulled out his chakrams, Crona pulled out Ragnarok, Shura took her twin katanas, Raijin-Maru and Fujin-Maru, out, and Ryuga used his sword vent card to call out his Drag Saber, which resembled a scimitar that was silver with a black wing like pattern on the sides of the blade, two black spikes for a handguard, a silver weight at the end of the handle, and the handle was a black curved handle with a silver front grip.

Roxas then raised his left hand and a horn sound echoed out before his Browns, Reds, and Samurai came forth while Axel gave a whistle to call for his assassins before they all took a defensive formation.

Not a minute later, Melona and an army of skeletons outfitted with armour, swords, and shields surrounded them. Upon looking at Melona, Roxas and Axel whistled appreciatively at her, which caused her to blush more so from Roxas doing so as she could feel his evil aura, while Roxas also heard Xion.

"Ooh, Roxas try and claim her. I wouldn't mind sharing you with her or anyone like her." Xion stated while Namine and Pyrrha gave agreements as after the three had shared Roxas before they finished off Rome, they found that they actually were becoming bi for women that caught their lord's and their eyes… not that they minded in the least as they could find enjoyment and comfort during the times Roxas wasn't at the tower.

Roxas smirked and motioned for Melona to jump before he patted Axel on the shoulder.

"Dibs." Roxas spoke softly while Axel grinned and shrugged his shoulders as he ignited his chakrams ignited and spun them before Axel launched them out which set the surrounding area ablaze including the skeletons.

Melona, having taken the hint, leapt into the air before landing a small distance away from her last position and was then met by Roxas who was behind her and was running his hands up and down her sides while licking her neck a little.

"May I have the name of the beautiful woman that I am going to fight? Or perhaps I should prove to you that I can keep up with a demon?" Roxas asked after Inferno had informed him that the woman was, at least, part demon. He could also feel Xion and his other two girls giggling at his actions while also wishing they were in her place.

Melona found herself flustered, hot, and blushing like mad at the way the young man behind her was teasing her and it only increased when he called her beautiful even though he knew she was a demon, "It.. It's Me… Melona." She stuttered out while inwardly loving the feeling of his hands roaming and squeaked when he grabbed her ass before she noticed that the skeletons were being destroyed and remembered she had a job to do. She broke from his grasp and turned to face him.

"I'll get you for that!" Her hair then formed a sword and she charged forward while Roxas grinned and charged right back.

While Roxas was fighting/flirting with Melona, his soldiers were destroying the skeletons as their only advantage was their numbers and even that was cut down when Axel roasted the area. Axel was tossing his chakrams around and watching as they sliced clean through the skeletons before curving around through more and returning to his hands where he would then torch more of them with his fire powers. Ryuga, having decided that it would be a waste of cards to attack the skeletons with any other attacks, used his sword to turn them into piles of bones… or at least would have if they didn't turn into a pulse of light before disappearing.

Crona, while having to deal with Ragnarok nagging him about not getting any souls from the skeletons, was cleaving them to pieces or shattering them from his sword's sonic scream and was trying to not act scared or nervous as Ragnarok had stated that it was unbecoming of him if he was to be a soldier to the Overlord, even if Ragnarok only wanted that so he could get more souls to feast on through service to Roxas.

Shura appeared to be doing a dance as she twirled and twisted around the skeletons while piercing, slashing, cleaving, cutting, and stabbing her way through and was slightly disappointed that there were no strong opponents to face, but a horde pf weal opponents was almost as good. While she may be enslaved to the Overlord's service, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her work and she honestly thought the one called Ryuga would be a good training partner/opponent as he seemed skilled with his blade.

While her master was very skilled as well, there was something more… appealing about Ryuga. She let those thoughts go for the moment as she had her pleasure of cleaving through this mass of skeletons to focus on at the moment.

The minions were of course enjoying their work as the browns were bludgeoning and stabbing the skeletons, while the reds set them aflame and covered their brothers from a distance. The Samurai and Assassins Nobodies were simply doing as ordered and cutting down skeleton after skeleton, while the Samurai would blur forward with several strikes and the Assassins would drop into the ground before shooting forward and slicing apart the skeletons that got in their path.

Back with Roxas, Melona was getting annoyed that this man was blocking her so effortlessly and was not countering when he had clear openings to do so. She finally got annoyed to the point that she had her hair move and squeeze her boobs which caused a stream of liquid to shoot out at Roxas. Trusting his instincts, he dodged it and saw the ground start to disintegrate as the liquid was acid. She squeezed her boobs again and Roxas dodged, but this time, instead of acid, the liquid exploded. Roxas dodged the explosion, but the force knocked his hood off of his head.

Melona now blushed harder as she got a good look at the young man that was keeping up with her, he had sandy blonde hair, baleful yellow eyes that seemed to scream power, and a handsome face, but then add in his darkness aura and the right demonic hand he had and he was probably the most perfect man she had ever seen. Remembering that she still had to fulfil her mistress' orders, she shot more liquid at Roxas. He made no movement to dodge as the liquid raced forward before it exploded.

Melona waited for the smoke to clear and she saw nothing of Roxas or any indication he was even there, then she felt her boobs being squeezed and groped from behind and turned to see Roxas there, unharmed and he seemed to be smirking.

"Nice techniques and feel." He whispered in her ear which caused her to shutter while she moaned when he toyed with her nipples slightly, "I usually take offence to someone attacking me, but I am an Overlord, so attacks on my person are natural, and I do need strong people and I am sure you serve someone else and are just obeying orders. Plus, I don't want to kill a beautiful and sexy girl like you if I can avoid it"

She was blushing now on top of being shocked at him being the new Overlord and moaned as he continued to play with her and then began to lick her neck.

"If you be a good girl and take me to your master, then I can give you more of this and just think, I'm not even touching farther south yet." He whispered in her ear before going back to her neck.

Melona gave a shudder at that thought, "I… I… I…" Melona stuttered as she could barely process her thoughts with what Roxas was doing.

Roxas smirked as he inwardly had to thank the Fourth for those seduction ideas and tactics, "If you say yes, then I will consider adding you to my harem."

She gasped at that, "Just think of getting to feel this every day and night and much more than this too." Melona moaned and then nodded frantically.

"Then call off your skeletons, straighten yourself to speak clearly and take us to your master." Roxas said then leaned real close and breathed on her ear which made her shudder, "If you do well, I will reward you later and I guarantee that you will like it, but you are mine now, understand?"

She nodded frantically having decided that she wanted this man to claim her and knew her mistress would desire him as well.

Roxas smirked, "Good girl." He stated before giving her breasts one last squeeze and the copped a feel of her ass before moving back.

Melona took a minute to get composed and put her hair back over her nipples as only her new Lord and her harem sisters would see her without coverings, except those she killed, and then called a halt to the skeletons, which had been reduced from a small army to a small squad.

The whole fight/flirt session took a little over five minutes and none of Roxas' warriors were winded having faced stronger resistance from the Romans a few days ago and yesterday. Melona sent the skeletons away and bowed before Roxas. "Please follow me, my Lord."

Roxas nodded while Axel smirked, "Not bad Roxas, you're a real charmer."

Roxas chuckled as he dismissed his minions and nobodies while following Melona. He also noticed that Shura was staying near Ryuga and both were chatting about different sword techniques and attacks as Ryuga decided it would be advantageous to leave his sword out, which he discovered was possible since he swore allegiance to Roxas, and had it sheathed at his side. Roxas smirked already feeling that those two were going to get along fine, now if only he could find someone for Crona. Ah well, one step at a time and he was already looking forward to when he returned to the tower as he could hear the three girls giggling at their discussion of adding Melona to their nightly fun. He then blocked out the link he held as he focused on keeping up with Melona through the swamp.

[At the Tower]

Xion was standing before a portal with Namine standing beside her, "You sure you want to do this Namine?" She asked her fellow nobody, and semi-lover, as the blonde got ready to go.

Said blonde nodded with a smile, "Yes, if I am to be with Roxas and be the second ranked mistress of his harem then I must prove myself and Roxas needs more soldiers." She stated as she, Pyrrha, Xion, and Roxas had discussed how Xion was the First/Alpha mistress of the harem, while Namine was the Second/Beta and both answered to Roxas while Namine answered to Xion as well, but Roxas overruled Xion in every sense. Pyrrha didn't care so long as she got her time with Roxas and the pleasure she received on their first night was more than enough to convince her that being in his harem was the best thing ever, even if she wasn't in charge.

Xion smiled at the fact that Namine was worrying about Roxas while ensuring no one could dispute her station as the Beta. Xion walked forward and kissed Namine full on the mouth while groping her ass lightly, Namine moaned and returned the kiss while groping her mistress' breasts through her bikini top, which naturally caused Xion to moan into the kiss.

"You better come back safely or not only will Roxas be pissed, he'll tear that world apart for revenge." Xion stated after breaking the kiss and both caught their breath. Namine nodded and with a 'yes mistress' she left through the portal.

[Swamp Castle]

Melona led them to the entrance to the castle where the fiery visage took form again.

"I present my mistress, the Swamp Witch Werbellia." Melona stated while adding mentally "Though Lord Roxas is my master now."

"So, these are the ones that entered my domain. The blonde one wields the most power, who are you?" The woman stated and then asked.

Roxas stepped forward, "I am Roxas, the Overlord of Nothingness and successor to the Fourth Overlord." Roxas stated and he could feel the woman's shock and… aroused at him mentioning who he was and he was intrigued by that response as not many women found it attractive that you were someone who was supposedly evil and feared.

The woman then smiled, "So the Overlord has returned? Interesting, please enter so we may chat and discuss your plans for this world." The woman stated as she opened the castle gates.

Roxas nods before turning to Shura and Ryuga, "I want you two to search for the green minion hive." He stated as the Heart had managed to sense it on this world while he was still trudging through the swamp.

The two nodded before the Witch chimed in, "To the southeast. There you will find a forest that is inhabited by Elves; it is they who guard the hive you seek. I would also recommend scouting the lands to the southwest. A Duke rules over that area and his three daughters are some of the strongest fighters of this world."  
Roxas nodded and motioned for Axel and Crona to go to the southwest. The four obeyed and moved swiftly in their respective directions. Roxas then entered the castle with Melona right behind him while she admired his body, what she could see with his armour on, and kept pace with him.  
When they entered the throne room, Roxas got his first glimpse of Werbellia.

She wore a black, purple, and red dress with a small black bra underneath as well as a black and red bat shaped garter and a black spider shaped thong. She wore black gloves with red finger tips and black thigh high boots with red flame patterns around the ankles that the garter was connected to, across the entire outfit were several gold bands; one on each arm, one on each thigh, and one around her forehead. She held a staff that appeared to have war axe heads on both sides of it and it was also black and red with a golden circle, holding a turquoise jewel in its centre with three gold spikes coming off of it, at the centre of the two axe heads. On the centre of her chest holding her dress closed, just over her boobs with all of her cleavage still exposed sat a crest made of gold with a green gem in the centre of it.

She wore a small crown on her head that both held another small gem with a black line running around it and held her long hair into a ponytail. She also had horns that wrapped around her head somewhat and then turned to point outwards as well as a slender black tail ending in a spearhead type of design, though Roxas could tell that it was part of her thong. Her face was angelic, her ears were pointed like an Elf's, and her eyes were blood red and promised pain on those who stood in her way.

All in all, Roxas thought she was sexy, powerful, and hot and Xion wasn't shy in stating that she would make a fine addition to their little group so long as she knew her place. Werbellia for her part was trying hard not to blush and shudder at the pure power and malice that Roxas held and was actually generating even if it was unknowingly.

"Welcome my Lord, I feel there is much to discuss." She stated as she rose to her feet and approached him while her voice now held an angelic/sweet nature that was most likely meant to lure people into a false sense of security.

Roxas could see the blush on her face and took her hand and kissed it before spinning her around and putting her back against his chest, "Is that so milady?" He asked into her ear as he felt her shudder, which increased when she felt him pressed against her ass and made out a certain appendage he had that made her blush and fill her mind with various thoughts

"Find something you like?" He whispered huskily in her ear and the blush came back full force, while only Roxas noticed Melona getting hot at the sight before her, "That may be yours if you wish, but I have a first mistress already and I plan to take various fighters from this world either as slaves, mistresses, or as soldiers while I claim this world for my own and destroy anyone in my path." Roxas stated while running his hands on her sides and groping a boobs.

Werbellia's mind was swimming as she enjoyed him dominating her especially with that demonic hand which sent surges of pleasure through her at every touch, but she needed to be sure that he was capable of being her lover so she turned in his arms, while fighting another blush from the feel of his muscles. She then gasped and moaned when he moved his hands to her barely covered ass, barely being her dress covered it slightly, and started groping it.

"It would be my hon, oh right there, honour milord. However, I can't just submit without some form of security. If you pass a test of my, ooohhh, choosing, then not only will I give myself, yes, to you, I will also aid you in every way possible, oh god." She stated while moans and enjoying Roxas groping and dominating her and she still had not noticed Melona, who was now messaging her boobs as she remembered Roxas touching her the same way.

Roxas smirked as he felt her need increase, but her pride wouldn't allow her to submit to a mate without some form of proof, "Oh? And what kind of test would you like? If it involves anything that I am currently doing, then I believe that you will be in unconscious bliss before I even have to try as I have yet to touch a certain area between your legs." He spoke into her ear before giving it a light bite and then going to her neck and planting kisses.

Werbellia was getting close to losing it as she didn't doubt his words for a minute, and it didn't help that she hadn't had a real lover in a while… though she did have her maid servant, but that didn't even compare to what Roxas was currently doing.

"No, oh, milord it isn't. There is a large demon that, mmm, only obeys when one of my three warriors gives themselves over to it and, oh yes, it is getting unruly and I do not wish for it to harm my domain. My test is, oh do that again, to defeat it in any way you see fit as long as, yes, it isn't a threat to my domain any longer?" She stated while now noticing Melona being turned on by the show and Werbellia only felt her arouse increase at the remembrance that she was being watched while Roxas dominated her.

Roxas, after getting a small message from the Fourth concerning a power of the Keyblades, stopped his actions, getting a disappointed moan from Werbellia, and brought her face up to look at him, "And where is this demon?" He asked and Werbellia shuddered at the power, evil, and malice that his eyes held for those who stood against him. Werbellia pointed to outside a window where there was a large swirling vortex, but in front of that was what looked like a strip mine area with a large being resting there. Roxas smirked and walked over to the window, after giving Werbellia a slap on the ass, and leapt out the window to the ground.

When he landed, the creature stirred and looked at him before rising up. Disregarding her large size, and that she had no legs, she had the appearance of an attractive woman, who looked more mature than the other women Roxas had met. She had three long horns attached to her head. One pointed forwards, coming from her forehead, comparable to a Unicorn's horn, and the other two came straight out the side of her head.

Her hair was light violet, wavy, and long, while ending right after the middle of her back and chest. Her skin was purple, with lighter purple shoulder guards with orange spikes coming out of the sides. Her boobs were not covered, which was a plus to Roxas as he already planned to use this woman/demon, but she wears an off side purple plated skirt and had a large circular shield attached to her left arm, as well as a light purple sword that looks very similar, except for the color, to Soul Calibur before Roxas corrupted it. However, instead of legs, she had a lizard-like sea-monster tail, which is once again purple with golden spikes. Her eyes were golden and slitted like a snake or cat's eye. She had long, sharp, dark purple fingernails on her hands, as well as some strange purple bandages wrapped around her arms. All in all she seemed like an attractive snake goddess and Roxas was going to enjoy this fight and the benefits that came from victory.

"Who dares to disturb me?" She stated as she gazed at Roxas.

Roxas smirked and drew his Keyblades, "Your new master." Roxas stated and the demon laughed before slamming her blade on where Roxas was, which created a huge dust cloud.

When the cloud settled, she saw Roxas running up her blade and she tried to get him off before he leapt up on to her shoulder and blasted Firaga at her face which caused her to flinch back and gave Roxas an opening to get to where her shoulder met her neck.

While she tried to shake him off, he sheathed Oblivion and dug his demon hand into her flesh and slowly made his way down to where he felt her heart was. When he arrived, he dug Oathkeeper into her heart and she swatted him away, but he managed to right himself and land on his feet. She then tried to smash him with her shield, but Roxas was nimble enough to jump out of the way and then leap onto the inside of the shield and climb her up her other arm. She shook to get him off but he held fast and casted Firaga at her face in three successive blasts. She instinctively raised her shield arm to block the fire, which brought Roxas up to her chest and he leapt and plunged Oblivion right next to Oathkeeper before she swatted him away again.

Roxas then drew his Iai blades and the aura he held tripled and actually made the demon pause, and slightly blush, while Werbellia and Melona shuddered from feeling the aura reaching the castle.

"Such pure darkness and malice, what is he?" The demon thought as Roxas swung his blades at her and energy shot out from them both.

One slammed into her and actually forced her back into the cliff wall while the other hit the cliff and caused some large boulders to fall and start to hit her. She was stunned for a moment before she found Roxas had scaled her body again and slammed his blades into her beside his Keyblades before he blasted all four with his evil presence spell. The aura he released, it being the triple amount, doubled and Werbellia and Melona were brought to their knees from the feeling. The demon woman screamed out in pain as her body glowed for a time before Roxas took all his blades and leapt back to the ground as she collapsed on her side and was breathing heavily.

She gazed at Roxas with what he saw as love and devotion, "You… You aren't a normal mortal are you?"

Roxas stepped up, "No, I am a Nobody and the Overlord, and now, your new master." He stated and saw her smile lovingly at him.

"I see. I am at your service master, both in combat and out." She stated as she knew she would enjoy serving him, in more ways than one, "I am Tanith, the Great Naga Guardian. I request a form to have in the castle so that I may serve you and your mistresses effectively."

Roxas nodded and she faded into a ball of light that launched into his gauntlet.

"Congratulations Roxas, you have received your first summon and concubine. While your mistresses have some of your authority and rule beside you, concubines serve you as pleasure slaves, maids, nurses, servants, and the like. Their goal and job is to ensure yours and your mistresses' happiness and satisfy all your needs. You have gained strong ally and beautiful servant today." The Fourth stated through their connection.

Roxas nodded, "Thank you, I hope you are enjoying Elysium, but don't get complacent. If not for you, I would still be lost and Xion would still be gone. I plan to repay that many times over." Roxas thought as he sheathed his blades again and went back to the castle.

When he arrived, Werbellia sauntered up to him and kissed him deeply on the lips and Roxas then turned and pinned her to a wall and dominated her mouth with his tongue. He then felt Melona kiss his neck and he wrapped his arm around her to pull her to his front and then kissed her just as heatedly and dominatingly while groping both of their asses. After a few minutes of him dominating their mouths and groping them, he pulled away.

"Much as I want to continue, I need to know more about this world so I can conquer it. I also take it you wish to become part of my Harem?"

Both Werbellia and Melona were in a haze as their new Lord groped and dominated them in their kiss. They both knew for a fact that they would join him, both as fighters and as women, and had dazed looks in their eyes when he pulled back as they loved the kissing and groping, while still feeling hot from the aura he released when fighting.

His words broke them out of their stupor and they both nodded eagerly while Werbellia spoke, "Yes milord."

She then began to explain how the gods of this world created a tournament called Queen's Blade for women to enter and the winner became queen for four years and this was to keep wars from rising as no one could take the power and only the Queen could rule this nation. She then explained how the battles were refereed by angels and they decided the winners, how there was a small nation to the east that the main nation never touched as they were of no concern, how she planned to use her three warriors to take part in the tournament and win so she could end the battle once and for all.

She then told him about the two lands his soldiers went to, Gainos the capitol city, and everything she knew about the fighters participating in the tournament.

Roxas nodded pleased with the information and was brought back from his thoughts by Werbellia laying her head on his shoulder and drawing circles on his chest.

"Also milord, you should head for the Elven lands to aid your two warriors in searching for your hive. But before you do, the Queen's sister is in my dungeon for you to do with as you please and as a token of my loyalty, I grant you this." She raised her hand and a pedestal rose with a large thunderbolt shaped stone piece resting on it, "That is the Thundaga spell stone, I knew of the Overlord and hoped by keeping it that one would come here looking for it. But I never imagined one would be able to tame me as a mistress, not that I am complaining."

She stated before moaning when Roxas gripped her ass with his demon hand.

Seeing Melona felt a little left out, he gripped her ass with his gauntlet covered hand and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be sure to reward you two later, for now I'll go see the prisoner and you two can go to the tower." He stated before releasing them and opening a dark portal, which they went through with a few browns coming and taking the rune back through, while the two were making a show of shaking their asses and swaying their hips at him.

Roxas smirked, "Oh yeah, I am definitely going to enjoy myself later." He thought as he walked to the dungeon area. There he found a Lavender haired girl dressed in slave like clothes which were similar to what Hilde wore before Roxas turned her into Axel's sex slave.

Noticing that she was asleep, he started to ponder what to do with her, until a voice chimed in.

"Ooh, Roxas maker her be a maid for the tower. She would look so sexy in a skimpy little outfit while she served our needs. Plus I have had a fantasy of being with you and a servant at the same time." Namine said through the connection and he could hear his other mistresses giving their approval and he himself liked the idea of it. Roxas grinned to himself as he got an idea of how he could do it.

He approached silently and then began to pour magic into her mind with commands and thoughts filling it, "You left your sister to find a powerful ruler to serve and heard about the Overlord. How they would claim women and have them serve their every need and desire including in bed. You love the idea of being a maid, servant, and toy to be used by the Overlord and have no problems wearing something that reveals your body and leaves you open to be used at a moment's notice by your master or his mistresses. You would love to share the position with your sister and serve your master as his personal maids and toys.

You especially like the idea of joining your master and his mistresses in bed if it is required of you and will not allow anyone to touch you besides your master and mistresses. When you awaken, you will immediately know that I am the Overlord and will desire to serve me with all your heart and I will own you heart, mind, body, and soul. You will submit to me and my mistresses and will always focus on pleasing us to the best of your ability even if it means something perverted and in front of others." Roxas implanted in her mind while he could feel his mistresses getting hot and flustered at how he made such a life sound and knew that if he hadn't already granted them a mistress status, then they would have loved to take that position in a heartbeat.

He shook the girl/woman awake and she opened her eyes to reveal that they were pure blue with a slight purple tint to them. When she saw him, he saw her eyes light up with glee, excitement, lust, and desire to serve. She rose, removed her clothing revealing her large breasts and slender body to him, before she knelt before him, "My Lord, this slave humbly requests that you take her and allow her to serve you and your women till the day she dies." She stated in a submissive voice that no one would ever be able to tell that she may not have actually wanted this.  
Roxas grinned and lifted her before spinning and pinning her back against his chest while he groped her breasts.

"Really? Are you sure you want this? You will be my slave and servant forever and will be charged with satisfying me and my mistresses' needs, which include what I am currently doing and more." He stated into her ear and knew she was thoroughly enjoying his actions.

She moaned and nodded her heads frantically, "YES!" She shouted as if she would die if she wasn't able to be made into his servant, "Please my Lord, make me your slave, take me, use me, and do whatever you want, but please let me serve you and your harem." She begged as her body screamed at her to submit.

Roxas smirked, while his mistresses were shocked at how the suggestions/orders made her actually seem like she wanted this and was not being controlled at all, "Very well, you will return to my tower as you are and will wear whatever uniform my mistresses give to you and then begin your duties from there." He stated as he opened a portal and then gave her ass a smack which she moaned to and then skipped happily into the portal while he opened another to join Ryuga and Shura.

[Meanwhile with Axel and Crona]

The two aforementioned men were standing on a plain with an elven woman in front of them. However, her attire is what got their attention: She wore a white, vest-like top with a snake-themed collar and a simple pattern on the back, the vest also had one red gem over each nipples surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also had fur and she wore turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each. She wore no underwear, only using a snake as a substitute. Her armour also bore a snake motif. On her legs, she had white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs white high heels with a snake like pattern over them.

Axel whistled appreciatively and the woman smirked, "Hey, don't suppose you'd consider serving my friend as he takes over these lands and maybe having some fun with me at times?"

The woman smirked a little, "Perhaps, but let's see if you can keep up."

Axel pushed Crona back as both he and the woman shot at each other and locked weapons, the woman's being a blade that curved and resembled a snake with the head being the pommel and the body and tail being the blade, but axel jumped back when the snake/underwear tried to bite 'below the belt' so to speak.

Axel spun his chakrams in his hands while smirking slightly, "Careful, if that gets damaged then I won't be able to use it for me and my slave's pleasure." At this the woman blushed slightly.

"Oh ho, so you are one of those women. Well if you join my buddy, I am sure he wouldn't mind getting you some girls to enjoy especially since he can make them want to serve you as well." He stated and saw the woman hesitate which was all he needed to launch his chakrams at her. She deflected one and dodged the other before finding that he was right behind her.

She moaned and gasped when he grabbed her bbreasts and started groping them, before she smirked and started rubbing his crotch with her hand while grinding her ass into him. Axel smirked as he liked this woman already.

"You want to know something? My buddy plans to take down the queen and other rulers here for his empire and he is willing to enslave or recruit women who can fight or serve well. So I imagine the queen will be serving him before long and anyone under her will also be converted."

At this she stiffened before sheathing her blade and turning around to face him, while making sure her pet didn't do anything, and smirked up at him while he could see the hatred and rage in her eyes, "If he is bringing down the queen, then I like him already. Not only is she a bitch to everyone, but she has someone, that I want, under her command and that someone wants the queen dead for what happened to her brother. If your master will allow me to have back the one I want, and possibly others, then I will help him."

She then leaned into his neck and whispered in his ear, "While I won't become your woman, that doesn't mean I won't want to have some fun with you. Especially with what I can feel down there, mmm, I could have some fun with that." She stated and then moaned when his hands groped her ass appreciatively.

Axel smirked, "Oh he won't have a problem with that, though he may ask that she go on missions if she is capable, but she won't have to be alone."

He stated before the woman kissed him and their tongues duelled for dominance and this continued for a few minutes until they broke for air.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Axel stated with a smirk before giving her ass a smack which got a moan of appreciation from the woman.

The woman then stepped back and bowed lightly, "Names Echidna, I'm a wandering mercenary that works for the highest bidder. Your master just became the only bidder." She stated with a wink at Axel, who smirked at her and then opened a gateway back to the tower while leaving a Tower Stone, an item that Gnarl said was from the Third's time and was revived by Roxas' power while they were attacking the Vatican district, which made a beacon for the heart to allow portals to open up at them and allow quick transport to the tower if the things being transported were escorted by the Overlord's servants.

For security reasons, they were set to just outside the walls of the Tower's new location which was watched by a large contingent of Roxas' Samurais and minions, which were also patrolling Rome and the countryside. Axel figured they should return, report in, relax a little, and then could open a portal here again to keep scouting… and he really wanted to 'relax' with Hilde.

[With Ryuga and Shura]

Ryuga and Shura had just arrived at the entrance to a forest when a portal opened behind them and showed their master, who they immediately bowed to.

"Are we ready to begin?" Roxas asked as he looked at the forest but saw the two of them nod out of the corner of his eye, "Good, let's get their attention. The faster they come out, the faster I can make them submit and get the hive back."

He stated as he called his minions and nobodies to him and then a Firaga spell to his hand while Ryuga called his Dragblacker. Roxas and the reds fired (A/N haha, I made a funny) on the forest while Dragblacker blasted the trees with black flames, while inwardly Roxas was glad the Heart had improved its and his power when he took both Soul Edge and Calibur.

Now, he and his servants impervious to their own magic so they could walk through the fire without worry. Sure enough, the Elves came running out of the woodwork (haha) and attacked. Roxas began cutting them down with Edge to feed him as he simply gave a stroke and the blade cleaved through them while the minions were enjoying themselves immensely.

While Roxas moved in and continued cutting through the warriors, Ryuga and Shura intercepted two Elves, one older and one younger, with staves that were proving to be effective against the minions and Samurai. The older had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She wore an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt that showed her stomach and pressed her cleavage up and had sleeves with bracers that were darker green at the ends. On her lower body she had a short green Elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf Celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wore green thigh-high Elven boots. The younger was a half Elf with white skin, brown hair, and green eyes.

She wore orange armguards, orange knee high leg guards with white cloth that covered her boobs and an orange skirt with nothing underneath as she had flashed Ryuga a few times when she spun or twirled in midair.

Shura took her stance beside Ryuga, "Master Roxas would most likely want them alive; they may prove useful later."

Ryuga nodded and dashed forward before slamming his heel into the younger one's neck, which knocked her out and Ryuga killed the strange monkey that then tried to attack him while the older one was trying to fend of Shura's dance of death. She was keeping up pretty well until she saw Ryuga hold his blade at the younger one's neck. The older grit her teeth, but then blacked out as Shura slammed the hilts of her blades into her neck. Ryuga had a few Samurai take them back to the Tower while he and Shura moved to round up any straggling Elves for their master.

Said Overlord was currently looking on with disinterest as he struck down the Elves with little effort, before he felt something dark to the west of him. He had his minions and Samurai continue forward with some Assassins added to the mix as he went to investigate the dark feeling.

[Back at the Tower]

Xion, Namine, Pyrrha, Werbellia, and Melona were standing in the throne room, while Axel gave Echidna a tour and Crona went to the Overlord arena to train more, when the Samurai came in with the two Elves.

"Oh! That is the Battle Instructor Alleyne and her apprentice Nowa the protector of the forest." Melona stated as she studied all possible competitors in the Queen's Blade tournament.

Xion nodded, "Take them to the Dungeon. Roxas may deal with them when he returns." She stated as the Samurai moved to obey.

Werbellia then interrupted, "Wait! Why not just get rid of them now? Just toss them off the terrace." She asked and everyone turned to her and Xion walked up to her.

"Because Roxas is the Lord and decides what we do with prisoners and if he is not around I am in charge as his first mistress, the Alpha, and if we are both not around then Namine is because she is the second, or Beta, and you will follow orders." Xion stated and Namine moved away and instructed Pyrrha and Melona to do so. The two doing so and were not getting involved as regardless of who was first mistress, they served Roxas first and foremost.

Werbellia was agitated at being questioned and decided her new dom/alpha needed a new alpha mistress. She was about to retort, but Xion blasted her back with a burst of shadows and then tendrils rose out of the walls and started batting her around the room before slamming her to the ground.

She tried to stand, but tendrils of shadow shot out of the ground and tied up her legs and arms while taking her staff away. The tendrils then pulled her boobs out and started groping them roughly and rubbing her crotch slowly.

Xion walked forward and grabbed her face to get her attention, "Listen Werbellia, I am the Alpha of Roxas' harem when he is not around and leader of this tower while he is away. Roxas will always side with me over you and if you keep pushing your luck then I will ask Roxas to send you to the dungeon and give you to someone else, which means you don't get to feel his aura, touch, or skills when it comes to the bedroom."

Werbellia widened her eyes in horror as she knew her body was longing for her Lord's touch again as she had never been dominated like that and if she had to be honest with herself, the current situation was turning her on too. She lowered her eyes in sadness.

"However." This got her to look up with hope, "If you behave and submit to me like a good girl, then Roxas doesn't need to know about this incident or what a bad girl you have been does he?"

Werbellia shook her head, "No." Xion frowned and Werbellia realized her mistake, while feeling turned on more from feeling helpless, "No, mistress Xion. He doesn't need to know about me being a bad girl. Please, let me still serve him and you." She begged, while praying her new mistress would be merciful.

Xion smirked down at her new sub, "Good girl, but you also serve Namine as she is the beta." Werbellia nodded eagerly while Xion leaned in close to her ear, "When Roxas takes you, we'll be sure to use you in every way possible for you to be submissive to."

Werbellia shuddered inwardly loving the idea as she had never been so turned on to be dominated as many demons had tried but it was nothing like this. Xion then kissed her on the lips and dominated the kiss with her tongue, which caused Werbellia to moan into and return the kiss.

"Good girl." Xion stated when she broke the kiss and then released Werbellia. She then had the Samurai do as she instructed while they turned to watch Roxas through the Heart.

[Back with Roxas]

Roxas trudged through the forest, striking down a few Elves here and there, before he noticed the ground became muck and the trees became dried out husks. He saw a woman in the air and realized this was another of Werbellia's soldiers that she told him about named Airi.

Airi had long red hair in twin tails and blue-green eyes. She wore a French maid outfit, which he planned to have Werbellia make sexier, and wielded a large scythe. Roxas whistled to get her attention and waved her down. Intrigued by this new figure, and feeling his dark aura, she landed, "Who are you?" She asked as she felt his power and darkness easily, but readied herself for a fight.

Roxas smiled, "I am Roxas the Overlord of Nothingness, and your mistress recently joined me and my harem. I am here to conquer the Elves and reclaim my green hive. Would you mind assisting me?"  
Airi widened her eyes at the information, but could not find any deception in him, and nodded, "Of course, master. Though I must stress that I serve my mistress, while you may be my master, I will serve mistress Werbellia first and foremost." She stated while hoping inwardly that she didn't press her luck too far.

Roxas, liking her sense of loyalty and knew already that Werbellia would never betray him and would give Airi to him if he asked, nodded, "Very well." He then walked forward and leaned in by her ear, "Though that might mean joining my bed at times, which I promise is not something you will regret and there is also the chance your mistress will have you serve me too." He stated while his demon hand groped her ass, which caused her to moan and blush.

Airi nodded, while still moaning, "Yes, it does and I will obey my mistress and do everything in my power to please you if that occurs." She stated while loving his hand's ministrations. Roxas nodded and released her, to her disappointment, and motioned for her to follow him.

10 minutes later, they bumped into a girl, who Roxas was told was named Leina, with blonde hair with two braids coming down the front of her with two silver rings at the ends and blue eyes, she wore a breastplate that went from her crotch up until it stopped after just covering the middle of her boobs and showed a lot of cleavage and her boobs were bulging out the sides, her right arm and neck had a series of long brown straps that wrapped around her and dangled about freely.

She also carried a full-arm, armoured gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it. She wore thigh high armoured boots and a headband in her hair; she wore no pants, but a simple black thong and held a silver straight sword with a gold handguard and a red loincloth type piece of fabric hanging from the bottom of her breastplate with blue designs on it. All in all, Roxas thought she was hot and heard Melona asking if she could come to him and kill Leina for calling her a monster and trying to kill her. However, Roxas had another idea that made him state that she would like it.

"Airi, handle her but don't kill her. She could be useful." Airi nodded and engaged Leina in combat while Roxas walked towards the Elven village.

As he approached the village, with his army, Ryuga, and Shura behind him as they brought him the life force from the dead warriors while informing him the prisoners were being brought to the village by some Samurai. Ryuga and Shura also informed them of the two they captured, while the various women, children, elderly men, and the men that weren't combat oriented shuffled away in fear before kneeling to keep their families alive while an older one approached Roxas with white robes, white hair, green eyes, and a spiked staff in hand.

"You are not welcome here Overlord. Leave now or be destroyed."

Roxas laughed, "Your warriors are dead or in chains, your people have submitted to me, and you are barely at a warrior's level of strength and you think you can defeat me? I find that INSULTING!" Roxas stated with his voice taking a demonic tint and then blasted the elder with Thundaga, before dashing forward and slamming his heel into his gut, which shot him into a tree where Roxas then gripped his throat tightly and drew Soul Edge, "Time to feed Soul Edge." He stated before stabbing the elder through his chest and pinned him to the tree.

Everyone watched as the elder screamed in pain while both he and the tree withered away as Soul Edge drained their life force into itself. When they were just shrivelled husks, he withdrew Soul Edge, which he could hear thanking him for such a good meal, and turned to the Elves who were cowering even more now, "Where is my green hive?" Immediately, as a group, all of their hands were pointing to a tree with bars over the entrance beneath it, where Roxas could see green versions of the brown minions only with scales on them.

Roxas cut the bars, while listening to the minions calling him master and cheering, and then directed them to deliver the hive to the tower before he raised his gauntlet hand and lightning shot out at all the elves and converted them to his slaves and servants.

He turned as he felt Airi arrive and saw she had defeated and bound Leina. He approached her, while hearing Xion give a suggestion, and gripped her head and her eyes started to glaze over as Roxas invaded her mind with his power.

"You did not leave your home to become a great warrior, you left because you wanted to find a man that you could submit to and serve with your mind, body, heart, and soul. The Overlord is the perfect choice as he has defeated an entire section of Elves and commands an army. You find him attractive and you want to submit and serve him, and even help him enslave your sisters as well if it is his desire." Roxas paused in his process before grinning, "You love the idea of serving beside your sisters, you have fantasized for years about all of you dressed in revealing and slutty outfits while you serve your Lord and his mistresses every need, both normal and sexually and you have nothing against any perverted thing they may want you to do nor any order they give you that may involve killing someone you know. You want to serve them and be a slave to them for all time."

Roxas took his hand away before channelling energy over her form and changing her armour to a better form. She now wore a black thin metal bra that barely covered her large breasts, a black thong, a black lace garter attached to long black stockings with black high heels with a pair of black grieves over them, her gauntlet, headband, rings in her hair, and buckler were black, and the straps from before were now black and wrapped around her waist while her right arm now had a black gauntlet over it. Her sword was now crimson, with the handguard and handle being black.

All in all she looked like a sexier warrior than before and when she looked up at him, he noticed her eyes were now a darker blue, "Master?" She asked questioningly with love and devotion in her eyes, which only grew when Roxas nodded, "How may I serve you my Lord?"

Roxas picked her up and pressed her against his chest while he fondled her ass and breasts, which she enjoyed thoroughly.

"I want you to continue to compete in the Queen's Blade to help me conquer this world. I also want you to mark any strong women with the power I have given you so we know their strengths and weaknesses. Will you do that for me, slave?" He asked while giving her b*** and a** a particularly hard squeeze.

Leina gasped at the feelings and the heat that built up when she was called slave as it sounded heavenly to her, "Yes master, I will not fail you." She stated in between moans and breaths.

Roxas smiled, "Good girl, if you do well then I will reward you." She shuddered when she was called good girl and nearly lost feeling in her legs at the thought of her reward. Roxas released her after giving her a heated kiss, that did make her legs weak, and she went off to continue her journey while ensuring she would not fail her Lord and Master.

Xion then chimed in, "Good job Roxas. We now have the greens, a sexy maid, a sexy summon as a servant, a slave girl working to find more potentials, and I have two new harem sisters. This is going to get fun very quickly; by the way Pyrrha and I are going to compete in the tournament to help further your plans." Roxas smiled at his loving first mistress, "Also come back to the Tower; Namine and Pyrrha each have a surprise for you."

Roxas nodded and opened a portal and placed a Tower Stone while instructing the Elves to send food, furs, and medical items through while maintaining their daily lives. The Elves gave a dull 'yes master' and moved about their village while Shura came up to him, "My lord, I've found that I am regaining more of my mind despite you dominating it, why is that?"

Roxas smirked, "The Fourth's spirit informed me that one of his mistresses adapted the spell so when the ones dominated were no longer a threat to or wanted to stand against me, but actually support me, then the spell wears off so they can function at 100% again. It wouldn't do any good to have mindless drones when there are those who would gladly serve you and be more effective." He stated while feeling Shura's shock, and then she bowed and apologized for not joining him back at the dungeon. He nodded then went through the portal while leaving a contingent of Samurai, Assassins, and Minions to ensure no one tried to claim his territory.

[Dark Tower]

Roxas exited the portal to see Tanith, in a human sized form with legs attached to her now instead of a tail, sitting by his throne with an outfit that was already making his pants uncomfortable. She wore a collar around her neck with a link for a chain, her nipples were covered by a gold band that came around from the back and stopped just over her nipples leaving her cleavage open, she had gold clamps over her wrists, and a black bikini thong with a gold top and two thin black strings going around just above her ass to the back.

All in all she looked like a slave girl to a ruler, which he was completely fine with. He then saw the Queen's sister, Annelotte as he learned from her mind, dressed as a slutty maid: She wore a white headband, a blue choker with a red bow, white gloves that came up to just under her shoulder, a blue top which sat just below her boobs and then rose up to just cover enough to entice looks but not reveal her boobs entirely, white frills lined the shoulders of the top, blue high heels, black see through stockings that stopped just under her ass, a blue thong, and a white micro apron that went around to a bow in the back that covered her ass slightly.

He felt arms wrap around him and saw Namine in a new dress; it was black and strapless, hugged her body tightly, and barely contained her breasts, which clearly weren't being held by a bra, and ass. If Roxas had to describe it, then it would be sexually elegant as the dress looked like it could be worn to a fancy event if not for the length being short on Namine, which he was sure was intentional, "I take it you like my new look and the slave and maid outfits I picked out?" She asked sensually into his ear.

Roxas' response was to turn around, grab her ass with both his hands, which let him know she wasn't wearing underwear, and give her a dominating kiss. Namine responded by putting her arms around his neck and moaned in pure bliss. Roxas pulled away after a minute, "Does that answer your question?" She nodded numbly as Roxas sat on his throne and began to pet Tanith, who loved the feeling while Namine brought in a small legion of troops.

Ryuga stiffened slightly at the sight of them, which Roxas noticed, while Namine spoke, "These are the Riotroopers and after some convincing, they have agreed to serve you, my lord." Namine spoke and finished with a curtsy. A black armoured one with white lines going in multiple directions and designs stood next to Namine, "Oh! And this is Delta; he has skills similar to Ryuga, but is not as powerful as he is." The troops and Delta saluted Roxas in unison.

Ryuga was surprised as he was sure they would not serve Roxas, but then he remembered Roxas mentioning on their trek through the swamp that his mistresses could use his spells on other people but not on each other or him. Roxas motioned for Namine to approach him, when she did she squeaked when he pulled her into his lap and groped her boobs.

"Thank you for the gift my dear, I will be sure to give you a proper thank you later." Namine could only nod as she had been waiting for Roxas to take her again.

"Ryuga." Ryuga stood at attention for his lord, "You seem to know these soldiers, so you will be in charge of them and Shura will be your second in command. Am I clear?" Ryuga saluted along with Shura and both left while leading the soldiers away.

A moment later a portal opened and a woman with green hair and purple eyes dressed in a tight white blouse with a black bow over her cleavage with a pink stone on the centre, a short black skirt, knee high black stockings, black stilettos, a black choker with a pink jewel, pink earrings, a gold tiara around her forehead with a pink jewel at the centre of it, a small string of keys around her waist, and a large metal staff that was heart shaped at the top with a pink jewel at the base and top of the heart.

Roxas rose to his feet, "And you would be?"

The woman saw Roxas and immediately dropped her staff and knelt, "My lord, my name is Setsuna Meioh; I am also known as Sailor Pluto one of the universal guardians who serves the Queen of the moon also known as Sailor Moon, who is also one of the Seven Heroes of Light. I have come to swear my allegiance to you Roxas, the Overlord of Nothingness."

This got many shocked looks from everyone and Roxas stepped towards her and had her stand up, "And why would a warrior of light and servant to one of the Heroes of Light want to serve me?" He asked and for good measure walked behind her and started groping her ass.  
Setsuna/Pluto moaned at his touch, "Oh god, the vision was right, this is incredible."

She looked back at him, "I have the power to see the future, which left the minute I decided to serve you of my own free will, and I saw that no matter what I try to do, I will serve you and…"

She stopped herself only to feel him take his hand away from her ass. Not wanting him to stop she put his hand back, "And I will and have enjoyed every minute of it. So I didn't want to wait to serve you, I wanted the pleasure as soon as possible because I could feel what my future self was able to feel and I wanted it. Please don't stop, I will serve you and do whatever you command." She stated with desperation in her voice.

Roxas smirked and groped her ass even rougher than before while moving his other hand to tear the bow off and start groping her breasts. All Setsuna did was lean back into him and moans with desire clear in her voice as Roxas dominated her and she loved it. Roxas started licking her neck.

"Very well, you will be one of my personal bodyguards, assistants, and sex slaves and will be rewarded for a good job and obedience."

Setsuna moaned even louder as she found the image of her dressed in sexier and sluttier clothes while protecting Roxas as he conquered worlds and then serviced him readily at the tower was almost enough to push her into an orgasm. Roxas noticed his other women were getting turned on by this too and knew he would have to stop for now as other matters needed his attention at the moment. He stopped his hands getting a moan of disappointment.

"Patience pet, I will reward you later." He said and moved to his throne again when he saw her nod and stand beside his throne with her staff back in her hand.

Pyrrha then came forward with a woman with long blonde hair, a small corset style breastplate that reveals her entire midsection and all of her cleavage, black paints, armoured heeled shoes, a long brown belt wrapped around her waist a few times, a headband in her hair, a long sword that appeared to be serrated on the back edge was on her back behind a cloak, and a buckler shield attached to her left arm.

"My lord this is Maria Vance, Leina's mother and wife to count Vance, who died 8 years ago in the Tournament. She wishes to join you as she hates the Queen and her former husband."

Roxas nodded and saw the woman looking at him with lust and smirked, "She also wishes to become your bodyguard and slave as Setsuna just did."

Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked at her, when she saw his look she immediately knelt before him.

"My body is yours whenever you desire, my master. Just please end those two's reigns and I will do whatever you wish." She stated while stressing the word whatever letting the room know that she meant that her body existed for Roxas' pleasure if he so desired.

Roxas nodded and saw Gnarl and his minions ogling the two new women. He released his dark aura and killing intent on the room causing various reactions. The minions and Gnarl dropped to their knees, the men nearby knew that someone pissed Roxas off, and the woman were shuddering or shaking with lust at the feel.

"Gnarl, I will state this once. If you or the minions try to touch or do anything that will make my, or my commanders, women uncomfortable or upset, then you will spend eternity as the new Jester. Am. I. Clear?"

Gnarl paled considerably and nodded so quickly that people would have thought that he broke his neck, while Roxas released the aura.

"Good. I will not have anyone touching a woman who belongs to another within my domain." Roxas stated as he stood and gave soul searing kisses to his mistresses and slaves, including Airi as she decided to have one as well, which they all enjoyed thoroughly.

He then noticed Echidna, who Axel had filled him in on when he was going to meet Airi, and motioned for her to follow him while Gnarl gave a passing mention that there were another three Keyblades in the armory.

When they arrived, Roxas showed Echidna Nowa and Alleyne in cages and dressed in prisoner garbs while only Nowa was awake, "We caught these two when we attacked the Elves, would you like them as your first two slaves?" Roxas asked and Nowa widened her eyes in fear, while Roxas noticed, whether she realized it or not, she was turned on by that thought.

Echidna grinned and nodded. Roxas moved over to Alleyne, opened her cage, and began, "You are madly in love with Echidna. Ever since you met her, you have not been able to get her out of your mind. You desire to serve her as her slave and servant and want Nowa to serve right beside you. You will do all that Echidna desires of you, except betraying me or any of my subjects, even perverted and sexual things will be done without hesitation and you will not care if your mistress takes more slaves as your mistress is entitled to her happiness through whatever means she desires. You also find Axel attractive, but not as much as Echidna, and will service him if your mistress orders it. You will wear whatever clothes your mistress desires and will not have any shame in showing your body off if your mistress desires it."

Was her programming and he knew she was already affected as her mind showed images of her servicing her mistress with Nowa groping their mistress' breasts.

Roxas was also doing another lesser attack on Nowa while focusing on Alleyne.

"You find Echidna sexy and powerful and if your teacher is serving her then you should as well. You want the man to make you Echidna's willing slave to serve her for all time and serve beside your teacher." Roxas instructed and knew from the desperate look on her face that it was working.

He finished and Alleyne opened her eyes before being allowed to stand, walked over to Echidna, and kissed her full on the mouth and submitting when Echidna started dominating the kiss. Roxas turned to Nowa, "You want the same thing?" She eagerly nodded her head and Roxas began again, "You want to serve Echidna for all time, you want her and your teacher to train you to be the perfect slave and will satisfy your mistress and anyone else she orders you to. You will wear whatever she tells you to and will service her, and Axel when told, as your mistress likes to have fun with Axel. You won't care if you get more slave sisters and will please them with the same enthusiasm as your mistress, but your mistress comes first always." He commanded and she moaned in pleasure and submitted to the programing.

Roxas released her and she moved and kissed her mistress while Alleyne removed Echidna's snake from her crotch before lowering herself and started pleasuring her mistress while Nowa groped and licked her mistress' breast, while both did so with great enthusiasm. Roxas left the three to their devices as he heard moan of pleasure while he went for the armoury.

Once there, he saw the blades sitting on a weapon's rack. Two of the blades appeared to be twins, one was organic at the handle and crystal at the blade with a pair of angel wings connected by a gold bar with a halo over them as the keychain, while the other was the opposite with an organic blade and crystal handle with a blood red, Crimson, and Black organic demonic eye as the keychain: the organic parts around the eye itself were Blood red, the eye itself was Crimson, and a slitted pupil was black.

He then noticed another Keyblade that was demonic looking while being black with red pulsing and glowing lines going through it with the blade, which looked like a war axe head, being black while the handle was red, and the keychain was a gold circle with a red jewel in the center with three gold spikes coming out in a triangle like pattern. When he reached for them, he was suddenly sucked into his mindscape.  
[Roxas' Mindscape]

Roxas stood before the Fourth while the corrupted Elysium sat on his lap letting him grope her breasts. He also noticed Inferno standing to the side with a guy with black eyes and dark blue hair and wore the Organization 13 outfit of a black hooded jacket, black pants, and black boots. He also saw a girl sitting beside the Fourth and was kissing his neck lovingly.

She had slender legs, pale gold eyes, blonde hair down to her shoulders, wore a black choker around her neck, star earrings dangled from her ears, a white sleeveless dress with blue trim across the bottom that contained her bust that wasn't large but wasn't small either, white elbow length gloves were on her hands/arms, white high heeled shoes, and a yellow ribbon wrapped around her midsection with a bow on the back and small star made out of shells holding it in place.

The fourth turned to Roxas, "Ah, you are here. Allow me to introduce your Keyblade spirits, Takeo the spirit of Oblivion and Promise the Spirit of Oathkeeper and one of my women." (A/N both spirits are OCs). He stated while Promise sighed happily, then he noticed Roxas' confused face, "Yes, she is a holy blade and spirit, but she desired order and control for the worlds and chose me to do so. Then after a while she fell in love with me and has served me since. Anyway, they were two of my strongest servants during my reign and I have revived them as they respect, care, and admire you as their wielder as only someone with a dark heart and strong righteous desire can wield them. It is rare to find a warrior who can wield one, let alone both, and that is why they wish to aid and serve you in battle. Knowing of their existence increases your blades' natural power and I have made it so they may absorb other Keyblades to further their power and will evolve as that occurs and you strike enemies down with them, which will also reflect upon you as they willingly grant you access to their powers."

Roxas nodded in understanding while Inferno stepped forward, "Also, now that Elysium and I are complete again, it is time for our blade forms to have new names as they are no longer their former selves."

Roxas nodded and then grinned in a way that made the women shiver in pleasure and the men start to smirk. Roxas pointed at Elysium, "Soul's Anarchy." He then pointed at Inferno, "Soul's Devourer." In response to that, his swords vibrated in acceptance. The fourth grinned at the names as Elysium could corrupt people and use them to enhance Roxas' power, while Inferno would devour the souls and grant Roxas power. With that done, Roxas took his leave after the Fourth sent the commands for the absorption processes into his mind.

[Tower Armoury]

Roxas came to and took Oblivion and Oathkeeper off his back before pointing them at the twin Keyblades, with Oblivion pointed at the demonic eyed one and Oathkeeper pointing at the angelic one.

"Absorb." Roxas commanded as he channelled magic into them. A beam of light shot out from them, black for Oblivion and white for Oathkeeper. The two Soul Keys broke down and flooded the lights with red and blue energies before they disappeared. His two Keyblades glowed before revealing themselves, Oblivion grew darker and the gem on the handle that was once purple was now blood red, while Oathkeeper was brighter and had a blue crystal structure twisting around the blade and ending at the teeth. Roxas smirked before pointing Oblivion at the other Keyblade and shot a darker beam at the key and it absorbed faster.

Oblivion glowed and revealed itself to be even darker than before while giving off an aura of death and had blood red tendrils going up from the handguard up to the teeth that seemed to be pulsing.  
Roxas marvelled at the blades before he heard Takeo chime in through their link.

"Congratulations master. You have not only increased our natural power but have given us talents, or abilities, which you can utilize and effects for use that also affect you as well. I am now able to use an attack that launches a massive sphere of fire called the Magna Burst, which also increased the power of your Firaga spell into an attack called Hellfire, I can also radiate dark intent to kill which lowers an enemy's defensive abilities and it will increase with the more lives I take and the more power you put into me, and I have also gained the ability to fire a powerful concentrated Laser Blast called Giga Blaster. Also, my natural striking power has increased so I will hurt an opponent more than normal. Promise has boosted your magical power greatly and granted you the group restore spell, which heals and replenishes you and your soldiers to prime strength. However, as it is a light sided spell, it will not be as effective as it could be at first since you are farther towards the darker side of magic. Promise will be able to correct that as more Keyblades are absorbed by her and your own power grows. For my powers you can either use four smaller versions or one large attack before you will have to wait a time and Promise's ability is only useable once a day for now. As we kill more, you grow in power, and give us more Keyblades to absorb the cool downs will decrease, the number of shots will increase, and the overall power will increase. "Takeo stated while hoping his master/friend was pleased with the powers and effects that they had gained so far.

Roxas gave a nod of confirmation and laid his blades on the weapon's rack to be repaired and cleaned while he returned to his throne room to plan his next move and figure out how to repay the Fourth for his continued support, guidance, and aid. He then paused and grinned as an idea that would make him happy came to mind and Roxas planned to put it into action at the first opportunity. But first, he had some mistresses and slaves to please and a maid to enjoy before any of that could happen.

[Unknown realm and world]

The Head Angel of the Sanctuary, Serenity, the one placed in charge of maintaining the rules of the Queen's Blade and keeping track of the competitors, sat on her throne while before her were two of her angels, one with blue hair and one small wing and the other with pink hair, "Nanael, Hachiel, you two are tasked with discovering who is interfering in the Queen's Blade as five contestants have disappeared and two new ones have joined the roster. Investigate at once and if possible eliminate the threat." She stated and her two angels left, while she prayed that they could stop this interference before it affected the world at large. If she only knew.

Now Roxas has gotten the attention of a piece of Heaven and they are out for his blood, will he survive and conquer? You'll have to wait till next time.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 7

[Location change]

[Time or Scene change, but still the same location]

Chapter 7

[Rome: Dark Tower: Master bedroom]

Roxas was currently laying in his bed with Xion and Pyrrha on his left with Xion being closer and Pyrrha being draped over Xion and on his right were Werbellia and Namine, with the latter being flush against him and Werbellia behind her while Werbellia's hands were still groping Namine's breasts with her left hand and her right hand over her pussy with fingers still inside her. On top of Roxas was Melona with him still inside her, by his left leg was Setsuna and Maria Vance was by his right leg as they had been pleasuring their master's mistresses while he gave each one the attention they deserved before he gave his bodyguards the pleasure they craved as well.

At the foot of the bed, Airi laid there exhausted while Tanith laid on her right still clutching Airi's breasts while Annelotte laid by her crotch having pleasured the maid of Werbellia at the behest of her master as a reward to Airi for defeating Leina. Roxas smiled at his women, counting Airi as she seemed pleased with the treatment she had received from both him and his harem last night before Roxas pleasured her mistress who he discovered had become submissive to Xion and Namine which he had them express by Werbellia pleasuring them while he was fucking her./p

Roxas then smiled down at his first mistress and played with her hair while waiting for them to awaken so he could begin traveling again as Werbellia and Melona wanted him to meet another of Werbellia's servants that they said would love to meet him. Till then, he was content to be at peace with his two loves and those who may become his loves before they wanted another round with him.

[With the other love birds]  
Axel was currently enjoying his new lover along her two slaves and his slave, the latter of whom he had enjoyed every night since Roxas granted her to him and he was very pleased with the results as she was prepared and ready for him at a moment's notice whether in bed, the shower, the floor, or anywhere at all. But back on point, both Axel and Echidna were enjoying Hilde's body while Echidna made out with Alleyne and Axel was making out with and groping Nowa. All three slaves were moaning in pleasure as their masters' were using them.

However, the more interesting time was with Ryuga and Shura. Shura and Ryuga were sitting on the latter's bed as they hadn't left each other's side since they fought Melona and her skeleton army and had been discussing their lives and Shura was surprised to find that Ryuga was a title and not a name like everyone believed. Ryuga had removed his helmet showing a black haired, green eyed, Asian male and explained that he hadn't had anyone who actually cared for him as he was considered a monster when all he wanted was to be complete and whole again by fusing with a man named Shinji.

He then explained that he believed that one truth existed; if you are strong then you can survive anything and don't have to fear those who wish you were dead. Though he admitted that he did not have a solid answer on what it meant to have strength, however, he confirmed that he saw it in their master and wished to be strong as well. When he had finished Shura placed her right hand on his, her left hand on his cheek, and looked him in the eyes, "If you truly believe that, then perhaps your name should be Shinichi, which means one truth.

She stated warmly with a good amount of affection, while Ryuga widened his eyes at Shura actually touching him and being kind to him despite the fact that he just told her, in essence, that he could be considered a monster. Acting on instinct, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, which he was happy to feel her responding to and decided to make the feelings he had felt known to the sexy kunoichi and started kissing her with more passion.

*****Lemon Start*****

The now named Shinichi pulled Shura close to him and both started kissing the other with passion as their bodies began to heat up, while the dark Kamen Rider lowered the kunoichi onto the bed. He stopped for a moment to strip off his armor until he was in nothing but his dark underwear. Shinichi stood with a lean athletic build with muscle evident but not bulging, with black hair, green eyes, and a few battle scars. Shura began to drool as she gazed in awe at Shinichi's athletic and slightly muscular body. Smiling seductively at him, she laid back while Shinichi got on top of her and started kissing her again while stripping off her clothes until she was completely naked before his eyes which began to roam up and down her form.

Shura blushed at the attention she was receiving and was anticipating him being with her as she had felt a connection to him and her body was aching with need. Shinichi then began with fondling her breasts that were soft and plump like they're full of milk and also pinching and twisting her nipples, which were hardened by arousal and sticking out while surrounded by raw pink areolas, and kissing and nipping her neck.

"Ahh!" moaned Shura from enjoying Shinichi's touch on her plump breasts, while his Index fingers and thumbs twerked and teased Shura's nipples, which caused a jolt of pleasure all over the Kunoichi's body each time while more were coming from his ministrations on her neck. Shura instinctively grabbed Shinichi's head and kissed him longingly as she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this.

Shinichi then moved south and started suckling one of her nipples like a hungry breastfed babe, while Shura moaned with pleasure coursing through her body. This only increased when the Kamen Rider's tongue circled her areolas and he began trying to pull her nipple off by sucking hard on it and biting lightly while pulling back. While Shinichi was enjoying himself by playing with her breasts, Shura decided to return some of the pleasure and put her hand down in the Kamen Rider's underpants. Shinichi gave a muffled groan from her hand while it started stroking his long semi erect cock to make it hard and ready for her.

With the combined feelings of Shura's ministrations of stroking him and his playing with her breasts, it didn't take Shinichi long to get a full erection. Shinichi's length was almost equal to the Overlord of Nothingness, not that Shura knew that of course. She then stopped stroking and started to fondle Shinichi's balls with pleased efforts as she was imagining what he would do with those and his cock when they were done playing.

Shinichi unconsciously began to thrust his hips in time with the Kunoichi's hand fondling his testicles. However, Shura still continued to fondle his balls with gusto. Ready for more of Shura's body, Shinichi released her tit from his mouth and moved up to her face before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. He continued to do so while his hands snaked down and began to play with her pussy and tits while she stroked and fondled his cock and balls with just as much eagerness.

They continued to play for over 10 minutes before both of them were all warmed up and decided to go for the next step as they both felt the heat and desire for the other. Shinichi stood up, while enjoying the moan from Shura at his body heat leaving her, and pulled down his underwear to free his hard throbbing erection. Shura spread her legs wide open to reveal her pussy, which was heating up from arousal, and licked her lips in anticipation of him ramming his cock into her. Shinichi saw her wanting pussy and crawled onto the bed and kissed her again as he positioned himself over the kunoichi and aimed himself at her opening.

Shura took hold of his cock and began guiding it to her slit as Shinichi slowly inserted himself into Shura as this was his first time. For her part, Shura couldn't remember if this was her first time or not due to the amnesia she suffered from. However, she started to moan when the dark Kamen Rider started thrusting and decided that amnesia or not she was going to remember this feeling, and get repeat performances of it in the future. But let's not ruin this and continue shall we?

Shinichi leaned back and held onto the Kunoichi's waist before he started thrusting in and out, hard, fast, and deep. Shura began to blush deeply and her eyes were half closed and nearly rolled back into her head as she enjoyed her new, and hopefully only, lover. She couldn't remember the last time she had sex, or even know if she had experienced it before, but she didn't care and she started playing with her clit while Shinichi thrusted deeply, ravaging her womanhood… and she loved every second of him doing so.

Shinichi and Shura changed positions every 10 minutes, from missionary to doggy style, which both found they loved the most as Shinichi could pin her back against his chest while pinching and twisting her nipples and kissing her deeply and lovingly. The Kamen Rider's sex drive was inhuman as Shura reached her climax 4 or 5 times while he had yet to reach his, but both were not even close to exhausted yet. Shinichi then pulled out and flipped Shura back into the missionary position, before he began to thrust ruthlessly while fondling Shura's breasts and kissing her passionately.

Shura felt like she was in heaven as their tongues wrestled aggressively in each other's mouths in a battle for dominance that neither cared who won as long as they continued to make love and enjoy each other. They continued to kiss for 5 minutes before breaking for air… only to return to kissing the minute they had gotten a few breaths. While they kissed, Shinichi was finally reaching his climax and started shooting his hot seed into Shura's womb. Feeling the release of her lover, Shura moaned at the sensation of the hot thick sticky cum filling her up and pushing her into another orgasm.

The two broke their second kiss and just lied there, holding each other, while Shinichi continued to inject his dick juices in the Kunoichi's womb. When he was done, Shinichi rolled off Shura and lied next to her.

Shura for her part shifted her eyes and lowered them to get some needed breaths and rest. However, the kunoichi wasn't tired just yet, and from what she could feel next to her, neither is Shinichi.

Shura rolled to her side and began stroking her lover again, "Care for another round or 2?" Shura asked as she was happy to feel his cock going back to full length and kissed her lover with need evident in her eyes as she found a perfect lover for herself and wouldn't mind if he gained more women from their master as she wasn't sure she would survive if she had to handle him by herself. He had, after all, given her half a dozen orgasms in the time it took for his one to be reached and finish.

Shinichi returned the kiss before saying nothing and flipping her over and inserting himself back into her, which caused her to moan loudly, thus they began round two of their day. While both had decided this was going to become a daily, and nightly, occurrence for them.

*****Lemon End*****

[Next Day]

After they finally got out of bed, 6 hours after their first bout of fun, Shinichi and Shura approached their lord and informed him of Shinichi's new name and that he would like Shura as his mistress. They were inwardly worried as they feared their lord had wanted Shura for himself, however; their fears were wiped out when Roxas smiled and congratulated them while informing them he thought they would make a good pair, which was why he had paired them for the mission to the Elven Forest. Both of them bowed and thanked his lord for his generosity, which he stated could be repaid with their loyalty.

Roxas also explained that he could relate to Shinichi, but he himself didn't want to merge with his other half as he was himself and not part of Sora. Which Shinichi began to contemplate as he had never considered that he was his own entity and not just a portion of the Kamen Rider known as Shinji. Roxas had informed him that he should be his own man and enjoy his life with his new mistress and any other women that joined them, which he would be happy to help him find and could be repaid with loyalty and obedience.

This of course was readily agreed to and Roxas informed them he would keep an eye out for other women that may want to join them or that caught their interest. Both blushed and felt the need for the other return at the thought of other women joining their coupling and Shinichi made it clear to Shura that she would be the Alpha and his mate while other women would be second or below her and Shura responded by passionately kissing him and then dragging him away to their room while Roxas just waved it off as they left as he knew full well that he would most likely be in the same situation when his loves woke up.

At the here and now, Roxas was sitting on his throne preparing to do something that hadn't been done since the first Overlord, creating a new minion class. He was going about doing this by channeling the energy of the Heart into his gauntlet and then unleashing the wave on willing soldiers, which in this case were the Riotroopers. By doing this, he could summon them in a pinch just like the basic minions so long as he had the required life force.

So Roxas rose form his throne before calling them together in the courtyard outside the tower, which was basically all the negative space left over within the walls of the Castel from when Roxas burned said building to the ground and then placed the Dark Tower over it, and had his 100 or so Riotroopers standing at attention while waiting for him to do his spell while the minions patrolled the city with the Samurai and the Assassins.

Roxas's commanders stood back a good distance, while he channeled energy into his gauntlet, which glowed Black with Crimson, Cerulean, and White bits of electricity coursing over it, so they wouldn't get caught in the spell. When he felt he had enough energy, he launched it out in a wave and as it hit each trooper, they glowed and a ball of light flew into Roxas's gauntlet as information on the troopers flooded Roxas's mind courtesy of the Heart.

The Heart had essentially told him that they were like ants, a single one is easy to deal with but with more and more they become a deadly threat. With the Riotroopers, 1-4 were easy, 5-9 was a challenge, and 10 or more gave a real fight to anyone fighting them and the troopers were classified as an assault trooper. Meaning they rush in and ware down the defenses of the enemy to allow the main army to enter easier. Meaning they were a better version of the Browns as they could use ranged attacks like the Reds.

Roxas shook his head to get his bearings as he was slightly disoriented from the rush of information that flowed in his mind before standing straight and calling another 100 Riotroopers before turning to Axel, "Axel, take these troops, some assassin nobodies, Crona, Echidna, and Maria and conquer the lands of Count Vance and bring him to me." He then turned to Maria, "Alive." She nodded with a pout, "Good, I'll be heading to the desert area to meet up with Melona and Werbellia's other agent named Menace. Return here when you are done." Axel and the others nodded while the troopers saluted and they left just as Roxas did as well.

[Desert Region]

Roxas came out into a desert region that of course was barren except for a large pyramid sitting a short distance from him and he began to trudge towards it in order to meet the woman named Menace.

Said woman was currently inside her pyramid and was standing over none other than Leina, who was currently unconscious. Menace smiled down at Leina, "Oh Setra, she will make a perfect slave to aid in the return of the Amara Kingdom."

She stated before a weird cat sceptre came up and started chuckling, "Thank you my queen, I knew when I saw her in the river that she would make a perfect slave." The sceptre stated while gazing lustfully at Leina.

Menace nodded and began chanting a spell to allow spirits to possess and enslave Leina, while Melona came up to her from behind and waited. When menace was finished, spectre like entities came and circled Leina and Melona made herself known, "Hello Menace."

Menace turned and saw Melona there, whose eye's widened at seeing Leina just before the spectres entered her and then were cast back out, "What?! Why didn't the spirits take over her mind?" Menace shouted.

She turned when she heard Melona chuckling, before said woman stopped, "Um, sorry to disappoint you menace, but that girl won't be able to be controlled by you." Melona stated, which caused Menace's eyes to widen, "You see, she already serves a master, my master to be exact."

Menace raised an eyebrow, "Why would Werbellia need her?" Menace asked with curiosity evident in her voice.

Melona smiled, "She doesn't, but my master does and he is also Werbellia's master." Melona stated having already decided that Namine and Xion were the real mistresses to her and Werbellia was fine with that.

Menace, for her part, widened her eyes, "Not only did he defeat the great snake demon by himself, but he also tamed me and lady Werbellia.

Menace widened her eyes to dinner plate sized proportions before getting in a defensive position, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am not going to attack you Menace, and my master didn't force us into anything. We willingly became his." Melona stated before a blush covered her cheeks, "And after last night, I am so glad we did." She mumbled but was still heard by Menace.

"Last night?" She asked and saw the blush on Melona increase and she started fidgeting slightly and Menace blushed realizing what she had meant, "Was it really that good?"

Melona nodded immediately and started telling Menace about her first meeting with Roxas, Werbellia submitting to him right beside her, Werbellia's submission to Roxas's Alpha and Beta mistresses, and then their night with Roxas and the other women of his harem. By the end of the talk, Menace was feeling hot and bothered and Melona was soaking wet and wanted to be with her master again.

Melona then looked at Menace, "If you become his, not only would you be happy, but he could help you recreate your kingdom." Melona stated with a smile while also imagining pleasuring her master with Menace and was only getting hornier at the idea.

Menace blushed and gave a surprised look as she considered it, more for the pleasure that she could receive as she hadn't had a lover in millennia, "Maybe, but would he want me?" She asked as she had a lot to compete with apparently.

"There is a high possibility of that." They heard and turned to see Roxas coming towards them as Melona smiled lovingly at him and Melona blushed at how handsome she thought he was. Roxas moved up to Melona and gave her a deep kiss, which she submitted to when his tongue entered her mouth, and groped her ass and breasts.

"Menace watched with a blush on her face as she was finding herself wishing that she could be held like that while Setra was giggling perversely until Roxas sent his Evil Presence at him and he went silent.

Roxas stopped his make out session with Melona, who rested her head on his shoulder and started kissing and licking his neck, and turned towards Menace, "Sorry about that, but I don't like anyone looking at my women like that except me.

He stated and Melona blushed before pulling him into another kiss with her and moaned when his hands returned to their spots. Meanwhile Menace was feeling a little hot at his possessiveness and always did find Setra a little bit of a pain when it came to attractive women.

However, before comments of talks could begin, the moment was broken by Namine, "Melona, I need your help at the Tower."Melona groaned and gave Roxas another kiss before leaving through a portal of darkness.

Roxas then turned towards Menace and smirked as he walked towards her and then laid his hand against her cheek and leaned in next to her ear, "Shall we start the negotiations?" He stated before licking her neck and groping her barely covered ass, which caused her to moan and him to smirk. Inwardly though, he was wondering what Namine needed Melona for.

[Dark Tower: Two minutes before Namine called Melona]

Namine was having a good morning, she had had a marathon sex session with her lord and lover for the entire day before and most of last night that initiated the new girls into their pseudo-family group, got another short session this morning, and was organizing a few minions to ensure the walls of the Castel were still structurally sound and repairing the damage done to the bridge when Roxas assaulted the Vatican District while Pyrrha and Xion were training for the Tournament, Werbellia was exploring Rome, Setsuna was practicing in the courtyard to ensure she could adequately fight beside Roxas, Shinichi, Delta, and Shura were training the Riotroopers to be more effective in groups, Annelotte was performing her 'duties' around the tower, and Tanith was resting in bed as she had yet to get adjusted to her human form, let alone the pleasures she could feel while in it.

After the minions had left, a flash of light occurred and Namine turned to see a woman with pure silver hair that was in two pigtails that met the ground and were held by two knots on top of her head. She wore a pure white strapless dress with a bow over her cleavage that has held by a gold crescent moon that was pointed up and behind her appeared to be a pair of white translucent butterfly wings. She had silver eyes, gold crescent moon earrings, and a gold crescent moon on her forehead that was also pointed up.

Namine recognized the woman from Setsuna's information members of the Moon Kingdom; this was Serenity the mother of the heroine Sailor Moon and was former Queen of the Moon.

Namine positioned herself to brace for a fight as the woman looked around before turning towards her, "I have come to retrieve the one known as Sailor Pluto. Return her to me and you will not be punished." Serenity stated as she gazed at Namine.

(For the record, Sailor Moon is Neo Serenity and plain Serenity is her mother. That's why Sailor Moon is called Serena and not Serenity in the anime)

Namine stayed still while using the Heart to contact Melona, em"Melona, I need your help at the Tower." She mentally stated while still facing Serenity, "I'm afraid that I can't help you, your majesty.

Namine stated and shocked Serenity that she knew who she was, "Setsuna was most informative about you and the other Moon Warriors when she joined my lord willingly." Namine said shocking Serenity that Setsuna had willingly joined them. Before she could react she had to leap to the side as Namine shot fireballs at her.

However, she was unable to avoid being hit by a spray of some kind of liquid from behind. She turned and saw Melona behind her and blushed at seeing the girl squeezing her breasts with her hair. Serenity's blush only increased as she saw her dress dissolving from the liquid she was hit with before her dress fell and she was left in a white lace bra, garter, stockings, heels, and pair of panties. She covered herself, but the distraction was enough for Melona to catch her arms and legs with her hair and then Namine moved and slammed her palm against Serenity's abdomen.

Serenity grunted from the hit and tried to use her powers, only to discover she couldn't and Namine was smiling wickedly at her, "I see you noticed, I can suppress other's magical abilities and I just did that to you. I am sure Roxas will love to have you as another slave, but first we get to have some fun with you." She stated and Serenity paled before she started struggling again.

Melona, getting tired of that, tied Serenity's long hair around her arms and legs so she couldn't move and then tore off her bra and panties before she and Namine started groping her. Melona took her pussy and right breast, while Namine groped her ass and left breast and kissed her full on the lips while dominating Serenity's mouth with her tongue.

Serenity tried to break free but knew she was trapped and was doomed to continue to suffer the humiliation and degradation the two women were putting her through as they played with her body. Her humiliation only increased as she felt her body respond to the attention as she hadn't had a lover in years and it only increased when Melona started to insert her fingers and twist her nipples.

Meanwhile, Namine and Melona were enjoying their bout of fun as they knew they would have to take her to the dungeon for Roxas to turn into another slave when he returned. However, they knew Roxas wouldn't mind them showing this woman her place and continued to toy and enjoy the woman they had captive.

[Back at Menace's Pyramid]

Roxas was currently in front of Menace as he slid his hands up and down her sides, "So you will become my woman and I will help you restore the kingdom you lost."

He stated rather than asked as the woman continued to moan in pleasure before nodding frantically, "Yes, I will become yours, but please don't stop." She then pulled him down towards her and the two locked lips in a passionate kiss.

*****Lime Start*****  
Deciding to give his new mistress some of the pleasure she hadn't received in a long time, as Werbellia informed Roxas of Menace's past, he moved his hands to slide up and down her olive skin with one hand groping Menace's smooth ass while the other hand, although demonic, softly placed itself on her shoulder. Menace moaned while still kissing and wrestling her tongue with Roxas's, though she was starting to submit and enjoy the submission, as his touch on her flesh felt divine.

She hadn't felt like this for millennia, during her murder and assassination by the hands of Anarista, her former advisor. Roxas, sensing her stiffen and feeling her emotions become sadder and darker, used his powers to peer into her mind and began to increase his ministrations to help her forget those memories.

The two then broke their kiss for air as blue eyes met golden and both held need and desire for the other. Roxas took off Menace's head piece, as he wanted to fully see her natural beauty, and it caused her hair to fall slightly as there was some being held in place by it. He then removed her golden, jewel encrusted chest piece to completely expose her huge breasts. He then brought her arms up and removed the bandages around them, took off her leather Romanesque sandals, and then the cloth piece that hung between her legs. She was now in his arms wearing nothing but her striped panties.

Menace blushed, but did nothing as she was enjoying Roxas taking the lead over her. With her choice of attire out of the way, Roxas spun Menace around so her back is facing him before he sat down on the altar with Menace on his lap. He wrapped his arm around Menace's waist while putting his face close to her neck. He inhaled her scent and noticed the lingering smell of massage oil on her skin and smirked.

"So you like oil massages, hmm?" asked Roxas rhetorically as he began searching for a jug of oil. He found one and placed it next to him before he started to take off his black trench coat and armor, which exposed his bare, lean teenage chest. "You like to be slippery and greasy; does it turn you on to feel that way?"

Menace said nothing but blushed in embarrassment, and arousal at seeing and hearing Roxas. She could not believe that her, the Queen of Amara, could feel so humiliated, but at the same time be so aroused. Roxas then grabbed the jug of oil and started to slowly pour it all onto Menace's buxom chest. The oil was cold, but Menace loved the feel on it all over her bare body. Roxas then started cupping Menace's breasts before starting to massage them, "Very nice."

"Mmm" moaned Menace as the hands of the Overlord rubbed oil all over her plump breasts. "Please, on my shoulders and then underneath my arms" she asked desperately as she was loving every minute of his hands on her and wanted them on other areas.

Roxas nodded and started moving up to Menace's shoulders; one touch was enough to tell how tense she was. But it was not surprising as she has been dead for thousands years and he assumed that it would tense up her muscles. Menace moaned softly out of relaxation as her tensed up shoulders were being treated.

p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"After Roxas finished massaging all of her upper body, and an extra 5 minutes focusing on her plump breasts, Roxas lowered his hand down onto her stomach and waist, but his demonic hand sneakily returned to fondle Menace's breasts again. (Well can you blame him?)

Menace was at the highest point of euphoric bliss she had ever felt and turned her head so Roxas could kiss her, which he was happy to do and she invited that tongue of his in her mouth as she enjoyed submitting to him. But then, out of surprise, Menace gasped while kissing Roxas as his oily hand invaded her panty and started rubbing and fingering her it with abandon. Menace moaned more and more while hungrily kissing the young Overlord with his other hand tweaking her nipples.

She moaned more as she let Roxas's hands do as they pleased with her breasts and pussy, making them all oily and slippery. Menace leaned back onto Roxas's chest and was surprised at how lean and young it felt on her back. Her thoughts got lost again as the Overlord continued "massaging" her breasts and pussy with the upmost pleasure.

This continued for a few minutes before Menace reached her climax and soaked Roxas's hand with her juices, but all she did was give Overlord more lubricant to help him continue his "massage".

Menace, while lost in euphoria, could only think one thought about this sensation though, "Compared to the oil massages I received thousands of years ago, this has got to be the most amazing one that I have ever got. And I can't wait to get another one from my new lord."

She finished thinking with a perverted, girlish, and happy giggle before moaning as Roxas continued, "Oh god! If I get this every day from now on, then I may not even want the Amara kingdom anymore." She thought as she took her new lord and lover into another kiss.

*****Lime End*****

An hour, and another three orgasms for Menace, later, and Roxas was getting dressed while Menace was trying to catch her breath after the intense 'massage' she just received and was definitely debating if she would even survive when, not if but when ,she and Roxas became intimate if he could do this to her with just his hands alone.

Roxas helped her up and then got her dressed before they noticed Leina awakening from her sleep and Roxas moved over to her.

When she saw Roxas her eyes lit up and she stood, "Master!" She stated happily before Roxas pulled her towards him and kissed her while groping her ass.

Leina moaned into his mouth while Menace was starting to get horny again from seeing her lover using his slave. Roxas pulled back and saw Leina was flushed and was appreciating his hands on her, "Have you been a good girl, slave?" Roxas asked while still groping and appreciating her ass.

Leina moaned from her master's touch and nodded, "Yes sir, I faced my elder sister Claudette, but it didn't go as well as I'd hoped.

***Flashback Start***  
Yesterday Morning

Leina was walking through a wooded area as she contemplated how she would find a competitor of the Queen's Blade so she could serve her master better. The sooner this silly tournament was over, the sooner she could be serving her master in any way he desired. That thought made her pussy wet with anticipation before she heard hoof beats and saw none other than her sister Claudette dismounting a horse and coming towards her.

Leina knew why she was here and smirked knowing she would make an excellent slave for her master and she wanted her sisters serving beside her. Leina drew her sword and stood ready for combat, which shocked Claudette as she had never seen Leina so calm and confident when preparing for a fight.

Claudette drew her sword and took her stance while wondering where Leina got the armor and sword she was wielding.

"Leina, stop this nonsense and come home. You have a duty to your people to take the title of the land. "She stated and was expecting an outburst from Leina or an act of defiance. However, what she got was a smile that she hadn't seen before.

"You're wrong, sister. My master has given me a new purpose in life and I am happy to serve him for the rest of my life. Leina stated and before Claudette could get over her confusion and speak, an angel appeared and initiated the Queen's Blade fight. Leina burst forward and slammed her blade into Claudette's, who was shocked at the speed and strength behind the attack.

"Leina listen to me, someone must have done something to you. You don't have a master and should return home where you belong,"Claudette stated through gritted teeth only to gasp in pain as Leina slammed her heel into her stomach. The attack pushed Claudette back and she was surprised to see Leina glaring at her with fury.

"If I have to choose between being an unwilling slave inside that castle for the good of the country or willing slave serving the man I do now and being happy, then I am sure you can guess which one I will pick."Leina stated before she charged again and slammed her fist into Claudette's face before cutting her breastplate off and locking swords again, "I don't care about the Vance family name, I don't care about my supposed duty, I don't care about our father, and I sure as hell do not care what other people expect of me!" Leina growled out as she pushed Claudette back.

"The only thing I care about is you, Elena, and fulfilling my desires of serving my master and not failing him and I will not let you stand in my way!"Leina yelled as she pushed Claudette to the barrier surrounding their battle. Claudette, fearing that the Vance family would be shamed by people seeing Leina act like this, called down lightning onto the area.

The lightning blast hit full force and destroyed the seal, but the connection to the rest of the world remained and Leina found herself blasted towards a cliff and Claudette was slammed into a tree.

Both got to their feet and Leina smirked widely, "I, Leina Vance, do hereby renounce my right to the throne of my country." Leina stated shocking Claudette as she had never expected Leina to do that.

Before she could comment, the cliff under Leina gave way and she started plummeting. Claudette leapt forward and caught Leina by the wrist while not noticing Leina placing something on hers. Leina looked up at Claudette and smiled.

"I hope you will join my master in time, sister."Leina stated before she slipped from Claudette's grasp and plummeted while seeing her shocked face on the way down.

***Flashback End***

Leina finished her story with a sad expression thinking she had failed her master before she felt his hands groping her rear harder and one now toying with her breast, "Mas… Mph!"

She started to say before Roxas claimed her lips again and she submitted to the kiss until he pulled back, "You did well, slave. Despite you not having the experience that your sister possesses, you still held your own against her and even marked her with that seal I gave you access to. For that you will be rewarded, but I need you to still travel for now."

Leina smiled brightly with tears in her eyes at having such a loving master and kissed her master again before she went off, after Roxas gave her a smack on the ass that she thoroughly enjoyed.

Roxas then turned to Menace and smirked at her blushing face while her hands were on her breasts and pussy again, "Easy there, there will be time for that later. For now, I'll send you back to the tower and I am sure your 'sisters' will be glad to help you scratch that itch a few more times."

She blushed in embarrassment as she had never been this wanting of a man before, but she didn't hate it. Roxas was about to call a portal before Setra came forward, "There are two intruders in the pyramid."

He stated in a monotone voice before a cloud of incense smoke formed and showed two women, a priestess and a kunoichi walking through before one fell and got separated from the other, "So the priestess Tomoe and the Death Ninja Shizuka have come. This should be interesting. Namine, send me Setsuna and Delta."

" Of course Roxas." Namine responded before a portal opened and Setsuna came out with Delta, the latter of whom was in full combat gear and ready for a fight.

Roxas kissed Menace goodbye before turning to Setsuna and Delta, "There are two women in the pyramid, I want them both captured alive." They nodded and Roxas kissed Setsuna and gave her ass a smack before leaving through another portal to get him across the desert faster.

and Delta nodded to each other before taking off in different directions, Setsuna going after the Priestess and Delta after the Kunoichi.

Setsuna found her target first and was above her position as Tomoe was on a narrow bridge. Setsuna leapt down and raised her Garnet Rod and prepared to slam it down onto the priestess, but Tomoe blocked it with her sword though was still forced back.

"Who are you?" Tomoe asked, while inwardly thinking the woman before her was dressed inappropriately with the short skirt and tight shirt, and Setsuna smirked already liking the view and was fantasizing about this and the other girl serving her master.

"I am Setsuna, and my master wants me to capture you."She stated before she closed her eyes and channeled her energy into the Garnet Rod where a large purple ball of energy grew, "Pluto: Dead Scream." She swung her staff and the ball launched at Tomoe who raised her sword in defense and was forced back through a wall but relatively unharmed by the attack.

Setsuna jumped through the hole after her as she began planning on how to fight the prim, proper, and prude girl she was facing, while wondering how Delta was faring.

[With Delta]

Delta had found his prey and was ready to ambush her when she threw several knives at him. He was able to shoot them away and then jump and land a kick to her ribs.

p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Shizuka grunted from the armored kick to her ribs before glaring at her strange opponent, "Who are you and what do you want?" Delta simply tilted his head and said nothing, "Answer me!"

"So serious." He said with a sigh, "If you must know, my master wanted me and my comrade to capture you and the other woman. For what? I don't know and I don't care, I just follow orders as my current master is better than the old ones by far." He stated before firing at Shizuka again and chasing her as she dodged while still getting a few scrapes from the rounds.

"Kick."Delta stated while his armour booted up and said, "Overcharge." With that he fired his Delta blaster repeatedly to freeze her before leaping in the air and delivering a kick that sent her flying through a wall. Delta gave pursuit while idly wondering about Setsuna and why she served Roxas.

[With Roxas]

Said Overlord was current walking into a small town that apparently was famous for their resident Blacksmith and Roxas was planning on finding them to see if they wanted a job as his blades could always do with an improvement.

However, before he could do that, he had to cover his right arm as he didn't need the attention from it. Which was why he had Namine send a gauntlet through a portal along with a new coat with wider sleeves to allow for the increased width of his arm and to allow full motion as his old coat was getting a little strict on him as his body was developing with the more power he gained.

The Fourth had explained that the Heart desires its master to be in top physical condition and since Roxas had the body of a 14-16 year old, the Heart was allowing his body to grow and fill out more. How much was unknown, but statistically he had another 2-7 years if he was a normal human as some males can grow till they're 21 while others stop at 18.

"Anyway back on topic, with his arm now sufficiently hidden, though Inferno was complaining about it, Roxas was walking through town before he noticed a girl with a large axe up by the town windmill. This sight distracted him to the point where he bumped into a young boy. Roxas turned and saw the young boy had black hair, Blueish green eyes, a small frame, and wore a purple tunic that was too big for him.

Roxas reached out and helped the boy up before noticing a large bundle of tools and weapons laying next him, "Sorry about that kid. I got distracted by something." Roxas stated as he got the boy back on his feet.

The boy looked at Roxas with awe as his armor and weapons gave him a look of a badass warrior, not that he would ever say that out loud as he didn't want his mother to become upset, and nodded his head. "It's alright, I shouldn't have been in such a hurry. But my mama sent me out to get our customers' items to fix and I needed to hurry and collect the rest while dropping off a few as well."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at that, "Your mother is the town Blacksmith?" He asked and the boy nodded, "Well then, I'm Roxas and I needed to go see her anyway, so how about I help you finish and we'll both head for her shop?"

Rana widened his eyes and nodded, "That'd be great, I'm Rana and my mama is Cattleya." He said before seeing Roxas nod and then lifted the bundle of items over his shoulder like it was nothing, even though Rana knew it weighed a decent amount, and then lead Roxas to the other stops he had to make.

[With Axel and his team]

Axel was standing on a hill while watching as the forces under his command marched towards the Vance castle to end the last bit of resistance for this region. It had been a simple matter to push all their forces into the keep behind the walls as Axel and the commanders decimated the majority of the forces, while some of the townsfolk had joined or knelt down in submission as they had heard reports from traders that passed through the Elven forest that the Elves were prospering and had a level of security that would make anyone think twice before trying to attack them.

Then for the fortified placements, he had sent his assassins and they had killed the soldiers quietly and the Riotroopers proved to be effective against the open battlers as they opened fire on them at a distance before closing in and slaying them with twin blades.

Axel was just glad that Namine had found old schematics for the forge to create Life shards, stones, and crystals that could absorb and hold life force should the Overlord be away from the battle. Sure it had costed a large portion of Roxas' life force reserves to create them, but with the shards holding 25, the stones holding 65, and the crystals holding 100 units of life force and being reusable, they could make that up easily.

Back to the battle, Axel and the others moved across the bridge towards the keep as the assassins had cut the chain holding the drawbridge up and had the forces engage the enemy while the assassins began destroying the archers.

Before they could advance fully Ragnarok vibrated angrily, "There are two angels following us. As much as I would love to spill their blood, they could prove useful to the Overlord."

Crona relayed the message to Axel, who nodded, and then moved to catch up to the soldiers. Axel then turned to his newest lover, "Feel like playing catch with some angels, sexy? "

He asked with a smirk, which she returned and walked up to him with a sway of her hips before kissing him on the lips and the two battled a little before she pulled back, "Do I get a reward of some fun tonight?"

Axel smirked, "You have to ask?" He stated before he turned sideways for her to pass and gave her ass a smack as she did which responded by licking her lips and going back towards the mainland.

Axel turned and moved to catch up to the others while hoping Maria would keep her cool and not kill the Count. Why Roxas wanted him alive? Axel didn't know, but he wasn't going to question his brother/friend/leader.

With Echidna, she was currently staring at two angels, one with pink hair and two full wings and one with blue hair and one small wing, "Well, isn't this interesting." She stated with a smirk on her face as the angels prepared to fight her with the pink haired one taking a staff and the blue haired one called a sword.

Echidna grinned and pulled her sword/dagger out and flexed her inner fighter's aura which froze the two in place as she approached them before she lunged at the blue haired angel, who reacted on instinct and put her sword in front of her to block. However, the attack was a feint for Echidna to pivot and slam the buckler shield that she kept on her hip into the back of the blue haired angel's head.

This, of course, effectively knocked her out and Echidna smirked at the pink haired angel that was currently shaking in fear. She tried to turn and fly away, but Echidna threw her shield like a Frisbee and smacked her in the back of her head also knocking her out.

Echidna reclaimed her shield and reattached it along with sheathing her sword before looking over the two angels. They weren't her type, but she could still have some fun with them. That's why she stripped them down to their bras and underwear before tying them up with their clothes and proceeded to carry them towards the keep to check on the battle/slaughter that was no doubt taking place there.

[Back with Roxas]

Roxas was currently carrying a bundle of items that was as tall as him, yet he barely even noticed it as his strength had increased fairly well in his time as Overlord, and was following Rana to a medium sized shop/home with smoke coming out of a chimney.

Roxas followed Rana inside and held the items as he was afraid if he had placed them on the counter that it would give out and break. Meanwhile, Rana went around said counter and called out, "Mama, I'm back and I brought a guest." Rana moved back over to the counter as Roxas turned towards the back.

When said woman came out Roxas felt uncomfortable in his pants as she was a beautiful woman in her early to mid-20s with a tight dress like item on, a thong that was riding up her butt cheeks, and breasts that were almost as big as or bigger than his head was.

Of course, his harem's thoughts weren't helping as they were all having fantasies of her joining them in bed. However, Roxas didn't want to cause a scene in front of a young boy like Rana and merely settled for ogling her and telling his harem that he wasn't going to make her do anything as he didn't want to take Rana's mother from him.

His harem smiled lovingly at his image while giving their consent to that as even though he was a supposed evil Overlord, he still had his principals and morals, "Oh, Rana you're back." Cattleya stated as she picked up Rana and gave him a hug, which didn't help Roxas as her breasts were squished and she turned and gave him a better view of her great ass.

She then turned and saw Roxas before blushing slightly from seeing how handsome he was. Her attention then turned to his weapons and she immediately became intrigued as she had never seen weapons like his before nor had she seen armor like his before either, "Hello there, I am Cattleya and this is my shop."

"She then noticed he was holding a bundle of items and was realized he must have helped Rana with his errand and was impressed that he seemed to be holding that with little to no trouble as Rana would've dropped off one batch of items before getting more.

Roxas smiled towards her, which only increased her blush.

"A pleasure, I accidently bumped into your boy here and slowed him down on his errand. So I offered to help him out as I was coming to meet you anyway." He stated as Cattleya blushed as not so innocent thoughts crossed her mind before she shook her head to clear it, "Really, why is that?" She asked while still having perverted thoughts about why he was there.

Roxas smiled, "To offer you a job." This got intrigued looks from Rana and Cattleya as Roxas came around the counter and set the items down, gently, on the floor, "Perhaps we could discuss this over a drink or in a more comfortable setting?"

He asked and Cattleya nodded, while snagging glances at what she could make out of his body from how his armor sat, and led him to the back which was a house attached to the shop and motioned for him to sit at a table that was there while she got glasses of water for each of them and Rana went to the front to watch the shop saying that they could talk about business while he made sure the shop was taken care of.

Cattlya nodded to her son as she sat down, with her breasts resting on the table, and looked at Roxas with a small blush still present, "Thank you for helping Rana with the errands." Roxas nodded,

"Now what can I do for you Mr?"She asked as she didn't even know this attractive man's name… wait attractive? Where did that come from? She blushed a little more as her thoughts continued on those lines. Roxas smiled at her.

"Roxas, my name is Roxas and I recently took the title of Overlord and was hoping you may be able to reinforce my weapons and armor as Rana told me you were an Alchemist Blacksmith." He stated surprising her as she had heard of the Overlord and how some were considered heroes while others were villains. She also heard how they had multiple mistresses and her blush returned while her body heated up a little bit at the thought of that and then of her and Roxas in various sexual positions with other women being present or joining in. She shook her head a little and smiled.

"Of course, that shouldn't be any trouble at all."She stated and then stood while motioning for Roxas to follow her as she led him to the forge and along the way he scooped up the bundle of items. Roxas also idly noticed a large sword in the corner wrapped up tightly, but left it alone and turn back towards the woman that was slipping her gloves on and taking her hammer in her hand.

Roxas took his coat off and noticed Cattleya blushing harder at the sight of him wearing armour that she had never seen before. He took his Keyblades off his back and iai blades off his waist, while telling Inferno, Elysium, Promise, and Takeo not to harm her when she touched them and they agreed. He then stepped out of the room for a moment to remove his armour and returned to Cattleya staring at his blades in awe before she noticed his arm.

She widened her eyes a little at the sight of it, before her eyes widened all the way, she drooled slightly, and she got hot and blushed brightly at the sight of Roxas in just black jeans and boots with noting covering him above his waist. If she was having a hard time keeping her perverted side, which she had locked up for a few years now, contained, then she was now having a full on war with it at seeing Roxas's muscles and lean body.

Roxas chuckled at her face before setting his armor down and turning to her, "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and watch you work." He stated while smiling at her and could tell that she was hot and bothered by his appearance. He enjoyed making the woman flustered without using any of his influencing powers on her and making her want to do things. Don't get him wrong, when he touched her hand briefly to take the glass of water, he had loosened the restraints holding in her desires and urges but never altered them to involve him or anything.

"NO! I. I mean, not at all. Feel free to." She stated while internally nodding her head enthusiastically at the idea of ogling his body while she worked.

;"Cattleya began with inspecting the weapons thoroughly while marvelling at the craftsmanship of them and then began with sharpening the edges and cleaning them.

While she worked Roxas grabbed a chair and sat down watching her work, while sneaking glances at her ass, "Can I ask you something?" He spoke all of a sudden and then continued when Cattleya nodded, "Where is Rana's father?"

He regretted asking when Cattleya suddenly stopped and froze. He was about to apologize when she started again and spoke, "He left roughly 6 years ago when someone had attacked our house and he went after them. We haven't heard anything from or about him since and I don't know if he is alive.

Roxas frowned at that, "I see, you have my sympathies. However, if he is alive, he had better have a damn good reason for abandoning a beautiful wife like you and good kid like Rana."Roxas stated as he had never had a family before and was slowly gaining one in the form of his friends and loves, Axel the big brother, Shinichi and Crona the strange cousins, Echidna the older sister, the Fourth was like a father figure to him, and he could go one but you were getting the idea. So the thought of a man abandoning his family, and a knockout dead gorgeous woman like Cattleya, was not something that Roxas could allow.

Cattleya blushed, for about the fiftieth time that day, at being called beautiful by Roxas and had a warm smile on her face from him mentioning Rana being a good kid.

"Thank you Roxas. For both comments, it has been a while since someone has called me beautiful or been nice to Rana. It is hard raising him by myself sometimes, but it is worth it if he is becoming a good man."She stated with a smile as she continued working but then froze when she heard Roxas's next statement.

"Do you want some help raising Rana?" Roxas asked as he could hear Inferno, Takeo, and Promise telling him that she knew what she was doing as they felt sharper and slightly sturdier than before and told him the wet stone she was using was imbuing them with magic and was an alchemist's creation.

Cattleya turned to Roxas wide eyed and he smiled kindly at her, "He's a good kid and deserves a father figure in his life and I would love to have you working with my army as a blacksmith and you can determine your wages. Rana would gain family and friends, you would have a steady supply of work, and you would be guaranteed safety in my domain."

Cattleya was seriously considering it, while the perverted side was thinking about maybe getting some decent sex as payment, before she had to voice a question, "Why are you doing this?" She asked and he conveyed his confusion until she elaborated, "Why are you in this world and why are you offering this opportunity to me?"

Roxas sighed, "To the first part, it's because I plan to add this word to my empire and I have already gained two territories of it already. I don't want to slaughter every single person as some of my predecessors did, but I am not going to simply allow people who are willing to fight me be able to either. The first world I claimed I decimated their forces and killed hundreds, if not thousands for reasons that were important to me, and in the week I have ruled I have increased their livelihoods and protection from enemies and no one has tried to rebel or harm my soldiers as they patrol the streets. Here, in just a few days' time, I took over one of the Elven forests after I altered their minds to serve me and as of yesterday over half were free from the alterations as they willingly choose to serve me as I keep their forests safe and them as well."  
He took a breath while noticing the shocked look she gave at his progress, "To your second, I never had a family. I have no mother, father, sisters, brothers, or anything of that nature, then I gained a brother figure and then loves to help fill the void I've had all my life. Rana had parents, but now has lost a father and I like the kid. He shouldn't have to feel like he is a burden to you and you shouldn't have to shoulder the weight of raising him alone. Plus your skills as a blacksmith would be beneficial to my cause. So, what say you?"

Cattleya felt sad about his life, but was happy he was gaining people and when he spoke about Rana, while that pervert side was pushing harder to get sex as payment or trying to become one of his mistresses, "Yes. I would like that, Milord." She stated while giving a mock bow while Roxas laughed and went to ask Rana what he thought of it.

[Three hours later]

Rana had been ecstatic about the possibility of joining Roxas as he saw it as an opportunity for a big brother and to get stronger. Of course, Roxas gave Cattleya the time she needed to finish the customers and his own items before he dressed again and then waited for them to pack.

While waiting, he idly noticed Cattleya take up the large sword in the corner before she strapped it to her back and was almost ready. Before they finished, he was looking through the collected weapons for sale that Rana could use effectively. He then noticed two weapons that would work for Rana's size perfectly before grabbing them and adding them to a bundle of items Cattleya wanted to be sure she brought with her as Roxas had informed her that he could have the minions gather the rest later on.

"When they were ready to leave, however, they were stopped by a shorter girl with a gauntlet and large axe, "You! Are you the blacksmith Cattleya?" She asked while pointing the axe at Roxas.

Roxas frowned and shook his head before pointing to Cattleya and then pulling Rana out of the way, having already guessed what was about to happen, and watched the proceedings.

The girl looked at Cattleya and grinned, "My name is Ymir and I am here to prove that Dwarven weapons are superior to yours." She then hefted her axe and held it at the ready.

Cattleya smiled, "Wow, you're a master smith of the Dwarves? They make some of the finest weaponry in the world." Cattleya stated while maintaining her smile.

Ymir smiled proudly, "Of course, no one can hope to match our wares."She stated before she face faulted slightly and got upset, "STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! I'm here to defeat you and prove we are better than you once and for all."

With that she charged forward with her axe ready to cleave Cattleya in two. Cattleya grasped her sword and drew with lightning speed, "Giant Killer!" Cattleya thrusted her sword forward as the bandages were shredded off of it.

The blade was a Zanbato style sword with the blade parting in two at the top of it. She caught the axe in between the two top parts and slammed it hard. The result was the axe snapping in half and Cattleya's attack made Ymir get thrown back with the axe head impaling the ground next to her./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Roxas and the other two walked over and listened to her story of why she was so upset and Cattleya gave her a brief pep talk and then offered to help fix her axe.

Having received an affirmative, Cattleya went inside to prepare the forge while Roxas sat by Ymir, "You know, I might have a solution for you. "He stated and Ymir turned to him.

"And what is that?" She asked incredulously as Roxas smiled and patter her shoulder.

"I am in need of weapons and armour as I am planning on conquering areas and as such I have wealth and items to trade for said weapons and armour. If you would agree, then I can set up a massive trade agreement between my empire and your people. I also know a guy named Crona, who I think you would get along great with." He stated with a smile as she blushed at that bit, while he was also dominating her mind slightly, while patting her shoulder, to be more open to the possibilities.

"You feel lucky to have run into this man as he is solving your people's problem and with an army's worth of weapons and armour required, then your people will not have any worries for a long time. Plus it looks like Cattleya is joining him, so if you agree too, then you could learn her techniques and make your people's trade even better than before. As a bonus, if he is right about the guy he knows then you can fulfil that fantasy of yours to be a servant to a strong individual and satisfy your master's desires while still crafting items for the lord before you. All you have to do is request that you can stay in this lord's base of operations and work beside Cattleya while being allowed to be with your potential master and if he turns out to be the one you want then you won't even need payment as your people will be happy and you will have a master."

He implanted in her head and watched as her blush increased as he reached the part about Crona and then smiled up at him, "Really?! You would do that?" She asked with uninhibited happiness.

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Of course, Cattleya already stated that you have some of the greatest crafts in this world. It would be advantageous to us both." He stated with a smile while hearing that Giblet, the Minion forge master, was excited at the prospect of having new co-workers that were more intelligent, like him, than the other minions.

Ymir smiled and then blushed, "I will on two conditions, one I can work alongside Cattleya as there maybe something I can utilize in my clan's forging skills, and two." She blushed harder, "You allow me to live at your base so that I can work beside Cattleya easier and meet the guy you mentioned. "She stated and had to restrain herself from jumping with joy when Roxas nodded his head in agreement

"Deal, I am sure Cattleya would love to potentially learn from you too and have the help."He said with a smile before they entered the shop and helped Cattleya finish repairing the axe before Roxas opened a portal back to the tower.

[Back at Menace's Pyramid]

Setsuna and Delta were a little tired as Shizuka and Tomoe had proved to be capable fighters. This was evident by Setsuna's outfit being torn in places and her Garnet Rod needing some minor repairs from the impact of Tomoe's sword creating Knicks in it.

As for Delta, he was knocked out of his Rider form. However, when Shizuka threatened Roxas by stating she would hunt down and destroy him when she was through with Delta, he got furious and went into his monster form, which was the Bat Orphnoch form, and proceeded to show Shizuka why he was a soldier worthy of the Overlord.

As for Shizuka and Tomoe, they were both unconscious with most of their clothing shredded and minor wounds, besides one or two ribs being broken apiece, and some cuts here and there./p

Setsuna for her part was surprised at Delta's change in behaviour when in combat as the few times she encountered him at the tower he was kind, joking, and joyful, but in combat he was serious, cunning, and straight to business. She found it odd, yet refreshing to have a teammate that could enjoy themselves when outside of work/combat, but then change to a perfect 'business as usual' mentality when matters called for it.

Delta, after shifting back to his human form and pulling out a bundle of clothes he had brought, in the off chance his clothes got damaged which they did as Shizuka was pretty set on hurting him, and left the room for a minute to change. While doing so, he thought about Setsuna as she seemed like a nice person and didn't seem like the type of person to serve his master.

When Delta returned, looking like a 19 year old young Asian male with black hair, black jeans, combat boots, and black vest and white shirt with a black tie, green eyes and a black fedora on his head, he looked at Setsuna, "Miss Setsuna, I was wondering, why do you serve Lord Roxas? You seem so nice, yet you serve someone with the title of Overlord and he appears to be, at least partially, evil and you do not."  
"That's what I want to know." A voice said before a portal opened and a girl with shoulder length black hair, pale purple eyes, a large staff with a G shaped blade at the top and a spike at the base, and wore an outfit similar to Pluto except blue instead of black, laced heeled boots, a black bow over her cleavage, and a shining star as her broach.

Setsuna sighed as she saw her friend and semi-protégé named Hotaru Tomoe, otherwise known as Sailor Saturn, standing before her, "Setsuna, why have you abandoned your duties to serve that man?" Hotaru asked as she knew her elder sister figure had to have a good reason as she was one of the most devoted soldiers to the Moon Kingdom.

Setsuna smiled softly while looking at the ground, "Well there are a few reasons, and I guess the first and foremost reason is… that I love him." She stated and the two looked at her shocked/

"I may not have known him long personally or had the courage to tell him yet, but with everything that I have seen from the visions of the future, before I swore to serve him, and what I have felt in the few days I have been with him, I can safely say that I have never felt so happy, safe, content, and loved in all my life." She stated while having a larger smiled on her face.

"He may seem like a monster to others, but he is uniting people and worlds together to live in harmony. What hero or heroes do you know who have ever tried that?" She asked and Saturn looked away slightly, "They may be heroes in their world but they choose to ignore the other worlds' problems because they want the so called balance to remain even though other evils ignore that balance and attempt to claim worlds for their own."

"He protects those loyal to him with a burning passion that can't be matched with anything besides the wrath that he brings down on those who oppose him. The visions showed me that he will succeed on quite a few worlds and that, whether I did so willingly or not, I would become his and love every minute of it freely. So I have chosen to be with the man I love, happy in the position that I am in, and aid his conquests with my powers and skills till the day I die."She finished stating and saw that Delta had a level of respect for her and Saturn seemed to be struggling with herself.

"Hotaru." She stated and got the younger girl's attention, "I know for a fact that there is a man serving my lord that would fulfill your desires and make you happy."Setsuna stated with a smile while Hotaru's eyes widened and she blushed as that particular criteria that Setsuna was mentioning was something she had yet to find in a man. She fought with herself for a few minutes before nodding to her elder sister figure.

"Alright Setsuna, I'll join you and your lord."

Setsuna smiled at her friend as she and Delta opened a portal back to the tower with their prisoners being carried by Delta easily.

[Dark Tower]  
A portal opened showing Roxas, Cattleya, who was still fighting her inner woman/pervert on what to take as payment which counted Roxas dominating her in various sexual positions, Rana, who thought Roxas was cool and a strong warrior, and Ymir, who was looking forward to meeting the boy Roxas had told her of, "Welcome, to the Dark Tower."

Roxas stated as he gestured to the room where a few of his harem were standing about, "Airi." He called out and said maid came in, "Would you please show these three to rooms that are available?"

She nodded and walked towards the three while Roxas turned towards them as well, "Ymir, get settled in and I will introduce you to Crona when he returns from a mission he is on." She nodded while Roxas turned to Rana and Cattleya, "Cattleya, get some rest and we can work out details of your work later and Rana."

Rana turned towards Roxas with confusion, while Roxas knelt and patted his head with a soft smile, "Get some rest, tomorrow you and I are going to do some training. Ok?"

Rana widened his eyes before he nodded furiously and then hugged Roxas tightly before going with Cattleya and the others just as Delta and Setsuna returned with three people.

Roxas recognized Saturn based on the descriptions that Setsuna had given them of her fellow Sailors. He also noticed both Tomoe and Shizuka blushing at the sight of him, which caused him to smirk slightly before he moved over to Setsuna and looked at her.

Setsuna blushed slightly at the intense gaze her master was giving her and just as she was about to speak, said young man beat her to it, "I heard what you said at the pyramid." He stated and her eyes widened in shock before she blushed and averted her eyes as she believed he was angry with her,

"Master, I MPH," She started only to be silenced from Roxas pulling her into a soul searing kiss while slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"She was momentarily stunned before she happily returned the kiss and then moaned when Roxas's demon hand possessively groped her ass. This continued for a few minutes with Roxas's harem getting horny, Hotaru's eyes widening before she blushed brightly, Delta tilting his head in confusion before turning his head to keep an eye on the two captives, and said captives were blushing like mad and turning away while still sneaking glances at their captor and his subordinate enjoying each other.

Roxas then pulled back and laid Setsuna's head against his chest as his recent filling out by the heart had increased his height and he whispered in her ear.

"I do care about you Setsuna, but I will not say that I love you unless I know I mean it. Later on, should you wish it, you may become one of my mistresses. A slave mistress to be precise, basically you are in charge of any other slaves I take, but you still serve me and my harem. Do you understand?" He said and asked as he continued groping her ass and she replied with a nod and smile as tears formed in her eyes before she kissed him with all the passion and love she held and he reciprocated by dominating her mouth again.

They broke for air and Setsuna smiled, "I do master, and I do not know if I wish such a position yet. But I am happy to know that I can still be with you and I will follow you anywhere you lead." She stated before she kissed him again.

He finished the kiss before pulling away, "Very well." He stated before turning to Hotaru, "I take it that you wish to join my army, correct?"

Hotaru nodded and bowed, "I would, milord. Both for unity across the worlds and to meet this person that Setsuna has stated would be suited to me."

She stated and Roxas nodded, having an idea of who she meant

"Very well, know that he may have more than one woman as his. Does that bother you in any way?"He asked and she blushed before averting her eyes.

"Not at all sir, I would actually enjoy it if he did."She stated while her blush increased and Roxas nodded before turning his attention to his two new captives while Setsuna took Hotaru to one of the vacant rooms until her potential match returned from a mission.

Roxas approached the two, who were still blushing at his looks and his actions with Setsuna and Roxas looked over them both appraisingly while noticing Shizuka trying to move to protect Tomoe. Roxas smirked as he saw the look in her eye.

"Ah, I see. You love the priestess, don't you Shizuka?" He stated and saw the two widen their eyes in shock as Shizuka blushed and averted her gaze as Roxas smirked and then knelt before Tomoe, "I do not wish to harm either of you but I need information so that I can better acquire your country into my empire."

They widened their eyes in shock before Roxas raised his hand, "I will not harm your empress, but those corrupt fools are another matter altogether. I also happen to know that both of your respective factions have survivors and I wish for them to join my growing army."

They both widened their eyes again while Tomoe felt relief that some of her sisters still lived. She then bowed her head.

"I thank you for informing me of this your lordship, but I can't aid you in this."She stated only for Roxas to raise her head and smile softly at her, "Allow me to give you an experience of serving me."

He stated before he channelled energy into his gauntlet clad hand and Tomoe moaned loudly as what was showing of her underwear was getting wet and what was showing of her nipples were hardening.

Shizuka stared in shock as Tomoe moaned with desire and lust that was unlike her, "What are you doing to her?!"She snarled at Roxas as he removed his hand and Tomoe moaned at the loss of his touch.

"I transferred what Setsuna just felt when I was groping her ass and kissing her to Tomoe's mind. She got to experience those feelings as if they were being done to her." He then smirked, "And from the looks of things, she enjoyed it and wants more."

He then touched her again and she moaned even louder, "If you submit to me and give me the information I want, then I can help you to feel this every day and night. However, you won't be my personal slave; you will serve my second mistress Namine along with Shizuka if she joins. And just think, if I am this good with my hands, then imagine if I were to give you the experiences of me fucking her."

Tomoe moaned as that thought made her even hornier while Roxas smirked as since she was a shrine maiden, she had no experience dealing with bodily pleasures as she was to be 'pure' when performing her duties. He then moved forward and captured her lips in a kiss while playing with her tongue.

Tomoe was thoroughly enjoying herself despite the fact a man that wanted to conquer her country was doing this to her and it was improper of her.

"I, I, I'll do it so please let me feel this for real and not through another's experiences." She said when Roxas pulled back from her and Shizuka was shocked that Tomoe would give in while her own underwear got wet at the thought of how good Roxas must be to give women that kind of satisfaction with just his touch.

Roxas smirked before freeing Tomoe, who immediately locked lips with Roxas with need evident. Roxas reciprocated by putting his tongue in her mouth and groping her ass and breasts, which caused her to moan in pleasure and desire as she kissed her new lord/lover/master and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Roxas then pulled back, much to her disappointment, and then smirked at her, "Now that you serve me, perhaps you could help Shizuka join me as well." He stated and Tomoe turned to Shizuka before nodding to her master and moving over to her friend. Tomoe knelt down and grasped Shizuka's face with a smile on her face.

"Shizuka, I am happy to know you care so much about me, but I am now his lordship's and his mistress's woman. If you want to be with me in any way, then you will have to submit to."She stated and Shizuka saw that there was no give in her.

"Lady Tomoe, MPH." She started before Tomoe kissed full on the lips and inserting her tongue into Shizuka's mouth.

Meanwhile, Roxas came up from behind Shizuka and started groping her ass and breasts while Tomoe started groping the other breast and rubbing her crotch through her panties.

"Shizuka, submit to me and you can be with Tomoe in serving me. My harem and I have nothing against two girls playing together, but you can only do so when you have permission from your mistress. Do you understand?" Roxas stated and asked while licking her neck and Shizuka moaned before she broke away from Tomoe.

"Yes, yes, I'll become your slave beside Tomoe and serve you and my mistress. Please, just continue doing this and let me be with Tomoe!"

Roxas smirked before freeing Shizuka who latched onto Tomoe and kissed her with passion while taking her new master's hand and putting it over her nipple in silent plea to pinch and twist it which Roxas did and caused her to moan loudly while she continued to kiss Tomoe.

All the while Roxas was feeding their bodies the different pleasures that his harem had experienced with him and each other just so they would know what to fully expect from serving their new lord.

After a few minutes, Roxas stopped them, "Alright you two, now it's time to go and pleasure your mistress so she can break you in." The two stopped and turned to see Namine licking her lips and from the look of her nipples that were still confined in her dress, she was horny too.

They immediately stood and move in front of Namine before bowing to her. Namine smiled and gave Roxas a kiss before leading her two new slaves out of the room to enjoy them.

A moment later Roxas got a message from Axel.

[Vance Castle]

Axel was surveying the moderately, in his opinion, damaged castle of the Count Vance. The drawbridge and walls would need some touchups, but overall it was a sound strategic position with the guards having surrendered the moment his forces entered the keep.

Currently he was conveying this and the battel overall to Roxas while Echidna had the two angels tied and gagged against the wall while she waited for transport, Crona was going over the corpses and absorbing the life force for his master while stabbing Ragnarok into a few so it could feed on the souls, their soldiers were securing the area, and all of them were ignoring the screaming former Count Vance as his ex-wife was beating him to a pulp while ensuring that he would survive as her master ordered.

The moment the castle was theirs, Maria had hunted down and found her former husband before smashing him through a window and proceeded to pummel him for the years of rage, disgust, and hatred she felt. She wouldn't kill him, as her master had said to bring him back alive, but her master didn't say he had to be healthy or fully intact, which was evident by him not having a right hand anymore. Said appendage was cut off when he attempted to grab a nearby sword.

Crona was quite confused at first on why she was so angry at him, until she explained that he was an arrogant and pompous windbag who believed his lands were untouchable and undefeatable while not raising a finger to help the populace that were suffering. She also mentioned that she was furious that he was trying to force Leina to be the countess despite her wishes against it and quietly mentioned that she was unsatisfied with him as a lover.

Ragnarok simply sweat dropped at the scene of her abusing the already crippled man, strong "Why is it that everyone I meet is insane?" He asked out loud, which Crona responded, "I don't know if everyone is insane or if they are just weird."

Axel smirked and chose to reply, "Oh, everyone is insane alright. It's just that some people are better at hiding it than others are." Axel stated with a grin while Ragnarok grunted before Axel placed another Tower Stone in the middle of the courtyard and informed Roxas that they would leave and bring along a bloodied and beaten, but still breathing, Count Vance after Maria was through getting her ten pounds of flesh from her former husband.

Roxas gave a conformational reply and had them allow the soldiers of the castle to resume their duties for their new lord, which they gladly did as they had heard of the incident with the Elves and respected a man that could protect his people, as Vance had not done so for years, and were happy to serve a ruler who ensured his people's safety and prosperity. Best of all, the price was simply loyalty, which they were more than happy to give.

[Back at the Tower];"Roxas had just been informed by Melona of her and Namine capturing Serenity and had said queen brought before him while Setsuna and Melona stood ready in case the woman tried anything.

When the woman was before him, Roxas didn't even bother trying to negotiate as the woman before him was a former Hero of Light before passing the torch, so to speak, to her daughter and grabbed the woman's head while channelling his corruption and domination spell. Corruption to create a connection to her power source, aka the moon and its various sages, priests, temples, spirits, and 'goddesses' that would allow him to influence those connected to the moon easier and Domination to turn the woman before him into his devoted slave.

"You are here to give yourself to the Overlord as his devoted slave. Your body is his and you long to please him in any and every way. You will help him in defeating your daughter, her soldiers, and any allies she has along with happily helping him convert them into slaves whether for himself or his trusted commanders. You don't care about the balance, you don't care about the morality of your choices, all you care about is serving your lord in every way you can, sexually or otherwise."

Roxas imprinted in her mind while channelling the pleasure of his harem so she could not mount a defense with a pleasure addled mind.

When he released her, she looked up at him with adoration, love, and devotion in her eyes, which were now a few shades darker along with her hair while the crescent moon on her forehead was now silver

"Master." She spoke with love while Roxas smiled and pulled her up and began to grope her while she moaned enthusiastically.

"Your mine now Serenity and your daughter will be joining you in servitude to me before my campaigns is through."He whispered in her ear as she moaned ecstatically.

"Yes master, whatever you want." She stated through the moans while hoping it wouldn't be long before her master claimed her as his.

"Good girl."stated before releasing her and having Melona take her to change into her new outfit befitting her new position. It was then that the strike force returned with a broken, bruised, and bloody Count Vance being dragged by Maria into the throne room. Roxas called a few minions to take him away to the dungeon, which they did… by dragging him down the 2-3 stories worth of stairs between the throne room and dungeon. All the while Roxas and the others were hearing the distinct 'THUNK THUNK THUNK' of the Count smacking his head and back on each individual stair as they went.

Roxas then turned his attention to the two angels who were blushing at being before everyone in nothing but their underwear and bras as Roxas approached them, "So, these are the two entities that we sensed. I take it your leader was displeased with my interference in your precious tournament?"  
The two angels glared at him.

"Who are you?!" The blue haired one shouted before Echidna put her blade at her throat with a glare that stated she should respect the man before her. Sure Echidna didn't like rulers in general, but she still had a code of honour for her contracts she took and Roxas was her current employer, which meant that any insult to him was one to her as well.

Plus, him giving her beautiful and devoted slaves and making it possible for her to meet Axel was more than enough for her to be at least a little loyal to him. He also seemed to actually care about his subjects and subordinates, unlike Queen Aldra.

Roxas raised his hand to Echidna and she withdrew her sword, "I am Roxas, the Fifth Overlord".He stated and their eyes widened in shock and fear as they knew of that title, "Now then, you are going to tell me about your leader and your little base or their will be drastic consequences."

The pink haired one glared, "Do your worst, we won't betray our comrades and lady." She stated defiantly before Roxas gripped her head, while silently calling for Airi, and began channelling his spells again

"You are now the slave, servant, and plaything to the maid Airi. You will obey her and those she serves with joy and enthusiasm. You will not be opposed to anything that is ordered of you and will aid your mistress's master in claiming your fellow angels and their home."He stated while channelling more corruption in her and then pulled back to see the results, which were impressive to say the least.

"The angel, he now knew as Hachiel, was completely transformed as her hair was now blood red along with her eyes, her wings were pitch black, her nails were painted red, her ass and breasts seemed to have improved, she wore a black corset and thong, and had a small black tail too./p

All in all, she apparently was transformed into a succubus and Roxas freed her before she moved to her new mistress and kissed her as Roxas turned to the other angel, named Nanael, and did the same to her.

She appeared the same as Hachiel but her hair, eyes, and nails went black while she wore a red version of Hachiel's 'outfit' and moved to her mistress as well.

Roxas, knowing Airi would get all the information he may need, started planning his next move before he got a report from his soldiers stating a lightning user was attacking Vance Castle.

Having a feeling that he knew the identity of the attacker; Roxas used the Heart to go to the Tower Stone that Axel set up.

[Vance Castle]

He arrived and immediately dodged as a lightning bolt blasted past his position and he turned and saw Claudette there with a look of fury on her face. He smirked slightly remembering that Leina placed an old seal on her that Namine found while being curious about the former Overlord's reigns. The seal allowed him to channel his spells into the seal, which would then transfer the affects to the target's body.

Essentially, he could dominate her mind without even touching her. However, he hadn't had a decent fight in a while so he figured he could dominate her while fighting her.

She stared at him with anger clearly etched on her face, "Who are you and what have you done with Count Vance?!" She screamed at him and he smirked as he drew his Keyblades.

"My name is Roxas and I am the Fifth Overlord. As for Count Vance he is currently sitting in my dungeon until I decide what to do with him. Hmm, perhaps I will have Leina kill him as a sign of loyalty before I claim her as mine."He stated and Claudette's eyes widened before narrowing in fury

"So you are her so called master that she now serves."

Roxas nodded with a smirk before lazily dodging another of her lightning strikes.

"Thundaga"

He called as lightning came crashing down on Claudette's position, much to her shock, and she quickly moved before having to block Roxas's two blades as they got close to each other and Roxas stole her lips in a kiss and got his tongue in her mouth for a few moments before he jumped back.

Claudette for her part was swimming in pleasure from the kiss and his tongue dominating her mouth.

"Mmm, maybe he wants another servant?" She thought with images of serving him in various ways, and positions, flooded her mind before she realized her train of thought and moved to attack him again when he jumped back.

Before they could continue, Roxas sidestepped an attack from behind and pushed the attacker towards Claudette while placing the seal on her back.

The attacker was revealed as Claudette's and Leina's younger sister Elena, who was snarling in fury at Roxas when she heard the part about Leina serving him.

Roxas smirked and raised Oblivion, "Magna Burst"

He called and a large fiery orb appeared over his Keyblade before he swung and launched it at the two, while inwardly he was glad that his soldiers cleared out everyone when Claudette was distracted by him claiming her lips.

The two dodged to the side of the attack while both had the same thoughts. "Damn, he's strong, powerful, handsome, and has a body that men would kill for"

Both then caught themselves picturing him taking them in various ways with their sisters right beside them and blushed while Claudette felt a shudder as the pleasure she gained from that one kiss coursed through her again and both also found themselves feeling jealous of Leina being his servant.

Roxas then raised Oblivion again, "Giga Blaster"

He called and two shots of energy fired at the sisters which caused them to dodge again, but this time towards each other.

When they stood again, they found Roxas gone. That is until they felt firm grips on their asses which were then being kneaded roughly causing them both to blush and moan before they felt themselves pulled against a strong armoured chest and their breasts were then being groped, really mauled, as the hands felt rough on their skin.

Behind them Roxas smirked at them as he had used a technique called Flow Motion to get behind them.

The technique allowed for ground, air, ground to air, or vice versa movements with graceful fluidity and allowed for various combat manoeuvres to be done. He was thankful he had sent a few assassins and greens to Twilight and Traverse Town to steal a few techniques that could be useful, flow motion being one of them, as he needed more than simple charge in and attack tactics if he was going to continue his conquests.

Back to the girls he held though, he leaned in and whispered huskily in their ears, "Why not submit and become my slaves like Leina is? You could be loved, cherished, and pleasured beyond what you know and could do so right beside Leina."

They both moaned at the thought as he then leaned in towards Elena, "I know you desire Leina, and to a lesser degree Claudette, as a lover, and you could be with her in servitude to me which I know is your fantasy: To be submissive slaves to powerful ruler willing to take you and your sisters as his. That can happen if you submit."

She moaned loudly from picturing that thought while wondering how he knew her fantasies, but her pleasured addled mind didn't linger long on it as he turned to Claudette, "I know you want to be close to your sisters and have fantasized many a night to being a servant right beside them while you pleasure your master together. I can make that happen, you can become closer than you have been in years while still getting to fulfill your fantasies.

Claudette moaned this time as Roxas was pushing all the right buttons with her, "Leina has the same fantasies that you two do." He stated which got them both to widen their eyes and get hornier, "She wants you two to serve me right beside her and wants to become closer. Don't you want that? All you have to do is submit.

The two pleasure filled girls nodded furiously agreeing to be his slaves,"Yes, yes, we'll do it. Please master, make us your slaves."Cried Claudette before Roxas claimed her lips in a kiss, which she happily returned and submitted to before Roxas did the same to Elena.

"Good, then you two are now my slaves. I want you two to continue to participate in the Queen's Blade and find the other competitors and mark them for me so I can claim them either for myself or for one of my commanders. Will you do that for me, my beautiful slaves?" He commanded and asked as both felt hotter at being called his and his commanding tone before both nodded furiously.

With another kiss, and a slap on the ass, both rode off to fulfil their master's orders.

Roxas smirked as he realized that he only had five competitors left to bring down before no matter what happened; he would be victorious. However, he knew that the Angels could and would cause him trouble and were going to have to be taken care of soon. How fortunate that he just happened to have two people that could give him all the information he would need to infiltrate and conquer it.

Roxas chuckled to himself as he used the Tower Stone to return to the tower and spend time with his harem, while hearing the Fourth, Takeo, and Promise giving comments on the battle.

Unknown to him, one of his enemies was having a meeting of her own while some potential allies were meeting as well.

[Unknown world, time, and specific location]

Meanwhile the Queen of the Moon aka Neo Serenity aka Sailor Moon, was sitting before her 6 remaining soldiers, Sailors Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune while her daughter Renee was sitting to her right, her Husband Darian to her left and her advisor Luna, in human form, was beside her soldiers as she could fight well enough.

She looked at her friends with a grim expression, "It appears that Saturn has gone missing while looking for Pluto as she has not checked in with us for a few hours now."She stated while not mentioning her mother as she had yet to discover that she was missing, while her soldiers were growing worried as they were losing numbers and it was even more dangerous as their world had already been consumed by Darkness.

They all knew that Sailor Moon was a being called a hero of Light as they had met a stranger a few days ago informing them that she had 6 other allies out and about in the universe that would aid her, but having her soldiers as backup was not something she was going to turn down.

Their fears had started when a ripple was sent out across the worlds that a powerful being of good, justice, and light had been corrupted and turned into a being of evil, chaos, and darkness. IF a being like that could be corrupted in a way that it created a ripple effect, then the darker side of the worlds had gained a powerful soldier for its side.

Sailor Moon looked at her friends and they all nodded towards her at the unspoken order that they were to find her at the least and bring her back at the most and report back immediately while now they were pairing up to better their chances of not being taken down easily. Mars and Venus were one pair, Jupiter and Mercury were another, and Uranus and Neptune were the last, which the last was not surprising as everyone suspected they had a thing for each other before they headed out./p

Unknown to them as well, some of their enemies were having a conversation about recent events as well.

[Unknown location and time]

In another location, several enemies of Sailor Moon, both that had survived their encounters and those who were brought back by the backlash of their world being destroyed, were gathered to discuss the matter of the being of light being corrupted as they felt the shockwave of such an act as well as the shockwave that only those attuned to evil or the neutral line could detect that occurred days before the one involving the light sided warrior being corrupted.

Gathered together were different a few of the Queens that had faced Sailor Moon; Beryl, Metalia, Nehelenia, Badiane, and Galaxia. With them was the Dark Lady, who was an older alternate reality version of Sailor Moon's daughter Reeny, and Mistress 9, who was a being that had been feeding off of Hotaru's energy before Sailor Moon and her friends defeated her.

They had gathered to discuss a possible alliance with the one who was sending out those shockwaves in order to eliminate their opponents, while a few were considering having the one be their mate if it was a male, and they had agreed and were going to begin searching for the entity and hope that said being lived up to their expectations.

If they only knew.

So now Roxas has gained even more attention and has some potential allies out in the universe, the question is whether or not he can trust them? You'll have to wait to find out.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know the drill, we don't anything except some ideas, weapons, names, and the like that we came up with which we will mark if they aren't obvious.

[Location change]

[Time or Scene change, but still the same location]

"Fourth Overlord, Summon, Pissed off Roxas, Demon, Ragnarok speech"

"Above's thoughts"

"Normal thoughts or Conversations over the Heart"

Chapter 8

[Dark Tower: Two Days since last chapter]

Roxas quietly snuck out of bed as to not wake up the women, currently sleeping on said bed, to grab some clothes and then bathe in the bathroom connected to his room to get the smell of sex off of him. As he washed himself, he thought back on Rana and Cattleya as well as his campaign.

He had planned on starting Rana's training, and then begin planning the next part of his campaign, yesterday. However, his harem apparently was needy and eager to have him and welcome the new additions of Tomoe, Shizuka, and Serenity to their growing family, and he had informed Rana and Cattleya that it would have to be today and should use the time to get used to the Tower and city.

They had understood; Rana thinking he had some cool adventure type things while Cattleya had an idea and, from what Roxas had noticed, gotten wet at the thought of Roxas handling his women. Roxas found himself smirking at that and made his way to get dressed and head for the mother and son's room.

Speaking of the two, Cattleya was in her bed wearing a robe she had found in the room. It was open and she had one hand on her breast and the other on/in her pussy with her new 'employer' on her mind while Rana was actually sleeping in Airi's room across the hall as he and Airi had bonded slightly and he took to calling her Neechan.

Cattleya had still not settled on a price for her services, nor had her body and mind settled down from the thought of Roxas claiming and dominating her for her services, though from a few moans she had heard last night when she returned to her room a while after Rana had gone to bed, she had gotten a VERY good idea of what she wanted and needed relief before she went crazy.

The thing stopping her from fulfilling her desires was guilt about her husband and him possibly being alive as the idea of cheating on him didn't sit well with her. Though, until she had confirmed if he was alive or not, there was no harm in relieving herself of her pent up desire was there?

Approaching her desired release, she was interrupted by a knock on her door. Holding back a groan, Cattleya closed the robe she wore, though was slightly blushing at the amount of her cleavage showing from it being slightly small on her, and opened the door.

The moment she did, she had a new reason to blush as Roxas stood there in a pair of black jeans, boots, and long sleeved shirt that hugged his torso and showed every muscle of his body and, inwardly, she was hoping he was here to discuss the terms of payment with her.

She had to suppress the shutter she felt as her mind flashed to his body being on top of hers and dominating her fully with her loving every second of it while also trying to ignore the feeling of her stiff nipples brushing against the fabric of her robe and the wetness trailing down her legs.

Suppressing her desires, already planning on using her hands when he left, she smiled at him, "Lord Roxas, what can I do for you?"

She asked though the blush remained on her face and only increased when he smiled at her, "Hello Cattleya, I am here to get Rana so we can start his training."

He stated keeping his eyes on her face and not her chest as to not offend her, "Oh. He is across the hall in Airi's room; he apparently has taken to her like a sister."

She stated before looking down slightly, while he noticed she was a little disappointed with his response. He nodded, "Thank you."

He stated and she nodded before she felt his hand on her cheek and blushed before looking at him, while loving his warm hand where it was and thinking about other places she would like the warmth, and blushed harder when he smiled again, "Also, don't call me Lord Roxas. Just Roxas is fine."

He stated while mentally adding, "Unless, of course, you're like Setsuna or Airi and enjoy having a 'master' controlling you."

She blushed and nodded, "Ok, Roxas."

She stated with the blush not going down and he nodded, "Alright then, enjoy yourself, Cattleya."

He stated and turned to cross the hall; while she blushed as bright as a tomato while thinking he knew what she was doing before squashing that idea figuring he was just being polite.

Before she closed the door, her eyes locked onto his ass as he moved before she had to close and lock the door quickly to sate her body before she jumped him and started begging him to take her.

Roxas smirked and shook his head as he could only imagine how she would act if he had influenced her to want him in that manner.

Shaking those thoughts away, he lightly knocked on the door to Airi's room. A minute later, it opened to show Airi in her maid outfit with a blush on her face from seeing Roxas, "Master! What can I do for you?"

She stated and asked as she was more than willing to accept Roxas as her master and he smiled at her while she blushed harder and twitched slightly as she could not join in on the previous night's festivities as she was watching Rana, "I was looking for Rana and Cattleya told me he was in here."

He stated while she nodded before turning slightly which gave Roxas ample room to lean in and lick her neck which caused her to shiver before he leaned into her ear, "I'll make last night up to you Airi, that you can count on."

He whispered huskily in her ear and she shuddered with a blush before nodding, "Thank you master. Rana is still asleep, would you like me to wake him and then have him meet you in the arena?"

She stated while suppressing a moan as Roxas moved back to her neck and put his hand on her ass and groped appreciatively, "Please do. Tell him that I'll meet him down there."

He stated and she nodded before Roxas gave her a soul searing kiss while dominating her mouth with his tongue. Airi, acting on her desires, wrapped her arms around her master and gave in to the kiss.

She was slightly disappointed when he pulled back, but understood her master was a busy man, what with ruling a kingdom and all, and nodded towards him before watching him walk off while sighing happily at having him as a master. Although, she realized that while Rana and he trained, she was going to need some release and was hoping her master hadn't worn out her mistresses or her fellow servant/slave sisters too much.

Roxas walked away smiling at the knowledge he had beautiful women that loved him and he was starting to love each of them. He wouldn't say it until he was sure, but he knew he already loved Xion and Namine, Pyrrha was close, and his newest mistresses and slaves were getting there.

Shaking his head, as he knew thinking about love would lead to him being angry over those fools claiming Nobodies couldn't feel love, to clear his thoughts he went to another area where he found Crona relaxing on a couch, "Crona, a moment please."

He called out and Crona stood at attention, "Sir, what can I help you with?"

He stated in a professional matter that Ragnarok had, figuratively, beaten into him to act when around Roxas, "It is actually something that I wish to help you with."

Roxas stated and Crona raised an eyebrow, "You see; Ymir and Hotaru are eager to meet you as they have heard about you and wish to be with you. Ymir wishes to be your servant and Hotaru to be a mistress to you, albeit as a submissive one. However, I know you lack confidence and get nervous at times, which is why I am offering to help you remove that and make it so you will be confident in battle and bed and dominant with anyone who chooses to be with you as they desire that from you."

He stated and Crona blushed while Ragnarok was practically jumping for joy both to have a better host and to better Crona. What most people didn't know is that Ragnarok actually liked his vessel; he just wanted him to toughen up so he would be less likely to die.

Crona, meanwhile, was wondering what his lord was going to do before Ragnarok cut in with a little agitation in his voice, "Fool, he is offering to use that Domination spell of his to alter your mind to remove your obvious weakness and flaw. Whenever we are in combat, you lack the confidence to use the skills you know you have to simply defeat or kill the enemy and be done and thus drag out the battle while taking more damage yourself."

Ragnarok stated and Crona nodded internally, "But what if he tries to make me his loyal servant as well and even basically zombify me?"

Crona mentally asked and Ragnarok was ready to somehow claw his way out and smack the kid over the head. Taking a deep breath he replied, "It is rather simple Crona… I WON'T FUCKING LET HIM DO IT, YOU MORON!"

Ragnarok stated and then yelled and Crona gave a mental nod, though his head hurt from the yelling, and then gave Roxas an actual nod.

Roxas returned the nod before placing his hand on Crona's head, "You are not afraid to face any enemy in battle. You know your skills and how to use them effectively to defeat opponents and can handle yourself and have Ragnarok with you should you not be able to handle the task. With your women, you will be loving, and a little perverted, in public but will dominate them when in private and will ensure they enjoy it as much as you enjoy them. While you will be bold and play with them, you will not do anything obvious, besides claiming their mouths with your own, in front of me or others unless they are part of your own harem. You will not be timid or cowardly whenever facing an enemy or being with your women."

Roxas stated as the magic did its work before he thought of something, "If a woman catches your eye, you will state it as you wish to avoid another staking claim to a woman we may face or meet that you find interesting. However, if that woman is already claimed, you WILL accept it and simply keep your eyes open for another potential addition to your harem."

Roxas finished and Ragnarok was happy with the orders and changes as he knew this Overlord would bring war and war meant more souls to feast on. However, he knew war wouldn't last forever and he would be content to not feed when the wars were over and would allow Crona to have his happiness… Till then, he would still have his host get him souls.

Crona shook his head slightly and wondered if it worked, "Now, perhaps you should go see Ymir and Hotaru?"

Roxas stated and Crona gained a perverted glint in his eye, "I think you are right sir, thank you for your aid."

Crona stated before walking away and Roxas simply walked to the Arena after stopping to grab the items he thought Rana would be able to use well.

[Tower Arena]

Roxas stood in the arena next to a rectangular box while waiting for Rana when said boy bounded in with a new get up. He wore a simple dark purple shirt, black pants, and black shoes and Roxas had to suppress a smirk, "Airi get you some new clothes?"

Roxas asked with some humor in his voice and Rana nodded, "Yes, Airi-neechan said I could wear my tunic when I had grown a bit more and that these clothes would suit me better for training."

He stated calmly, though was inwardly excited at being able to train with Roxas. Rana wanted to get stronger so he could help his mother better and Roxas seemed like a powerful person so training with him would be beneficial and get him stronger faster, which meant he could help his mother faster.

Though if he were honest, he hoped Roxas would end up with his mother as he could see she was slightly happier than before and while he did miss his father, he was not happy with how his mother was being treated if his father was possibly alive. As far as Rana was concerned, he had one parent and a stranger who could claim to be one and the former deserved to be happy and if Roxas did so then Rana was fine with that.

Roxas nodded before reaching into the box giving Rana a holster like belt with some pouches and a thick leather piece that covered his midsection, a leather shoulder piece that covered his right shoulder, looped around his back, and under his left while noticing there was a holder on it as well. Roxas then handed him two pairs of items; a hair of leather gloves/bracers that went halfway up his forearms and a pair of leather greaves that he tied over his legs.

Roxas then took out one last thing and attached it to Rana's chest piece. It was a hooded cloak that was his size. Roxas finished fastening it before he took a step back and Rana looked over himself.

All in all, he looked like an assassin or rogue type of person which he figured suited him as he wasn't overly strong, but he had speed on his side and could learn to adapt to this quickly enough. Though, he was slightly disappointed that he wasn't a heavy hitter like his mother.

Roxas nodded at Rana as he looked over the kid, the armor had been made by Giblet while he crafted armor for the Greens. Roxas knew Rana may be slightly disappointed to not be a warrior type fighter like his mother, but Rana was built for speed from what he could tell and it wasn't like the kid couldn't train his body to be durable and strong too.

Roxas noticed the slightly saddened look and patted Rana on the head causing the boy to look up at him, "I know you wanted to be like your mom, but would your mom want you to be like her or learnt to fight your own way?"

Roxas stated with a smile before Rana smiled and nodded as well.

Roxas then moved back over to the box and pulled out quite a few wooden knives, two of which were longer and thicker than the others, and gave them to Rana who, naturally, assumed they went into the holsters and pouches he had and placed them there before Roxas then handed him a wooden staff weapon that Rana placed on his back in its holster.

Roxas smirked at Rana's questioning face, "These wooden weapons are weighted to the same weight of actual weapons they are modeled after. Learn to use these effectively, and then we can see about you training with real weapons so you don't hurt yourself."

Rana pouted and puffed his cheeks out in indignation at the thought of him being hurt while handling weapons and Roxas smirked, "Now none of that, you have cleaned, repaired, and moved weapons before, never trained with them and it gives your mother peace of mind knowing you are getting walked into using real weapons instead of just giving them to you to train with."

Roxas stated and Rana, reluctantly, nodded since he didn't want to worry his mother and Roxas had a point, while he did handle weapons every day, he had never actually trained with them.

Roxas smiled, "Good, now you're fast and small which means that few weapons will work like normal."

Rana pouted again, "However, speed is essential for knife and staff combat, the former can then be adapted into short sword combat and the latter can be turned into spear combat."

Roxas stated and smirked when Rana's head perked up at the mention of spear combat as his mother was efficient in both Spear and Zanbato combat, "Now, we'll practice knife combat for an hour, then staff combat, and the last hour we'll practice throwing the knives, ok?"

Roxas stated then asked and Rana gave an enthusiastic nod, knowing that Roxas was royalty so he couldn't spend all day training him, but that didn't mean that he couldn't practice while Roxas was away. Rana was broken from his thought when Roxas pulled out a pair of wooden daggers and stood ready before Rana came at him.

[3 hours later]

Rana was on the ground panting as he was exhausted since Roxas was the hands on type of teacher and each hour was cut in half. The first half was fixing his stance and the positions of his hands on the weapons and the other half was actual practice. The throwing part was fine, but the knife and staff fighting was exhausting as Roxas would continue coming at him, though he did get a few breaks at times to catch a breath, but he now understood why he had wooden weapons and the leather armor.

More than once did he either drop a knife onto his foot, get smacked on the arm or leg by Roxas, or got bonked on the head when he released a knife to soon. Had he been using real weapons, Rana had little doubt that he would be bed ridden for several weeks.

Roxas smirked down at Rana, "Still upset about not using real weapons?"

He asked with a bit of humor in his voice, which only grew when Rana enthusiastically shook his head no. Both of them knew Rana would be sore tomorrow and possibly have a few bruises, but no pain no gain.

Before either one could comment further, Airi came towards them and curtseyed, "My lord, Mistress Xion is ready to attack the angel Sanctuary."

She stated and Roxas nodded before turning towards Rana, "Rana, relax for a while then keep practicing. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but if you need assistance ask Echidna if Alleyne and Nowa can help you."

Rana nodded and Roxas went to the Armory before he then headed for the throne room.

When he arrived he found Xion with her coat zipped up and standing by Nanael and Hachiel while the two wore the same outfit they wore after Roxas turned them. He approached Xion and pulled her close, which caused her to blush slightly at the loving action, "Be careful my love, I lost you once and I don't know if I could take it again."

He whispered in her ear though the other members of his harem heard him and smiled lovingly at their lord as Xion and Namine had told them about Roxas's life and what he, Xion, and Namine were. They didn't care what they were classified as, heck Melona was a demon, Pyrrha was probably a sociopath, and Werbellia commanded demons so what was the problem with people who supposedly didn't have a heart?

Though, they all hoped to hear him say he loved them in the future, they understood it wasn't easy for him to know if he loved them or not when he hadn't known that type of feeling till Xion and then Namine. But they were patient and would just work on gaining his love over time.

Xion, on the other hand, was blushing at him being worried about her and smiled lovingly at him, "I will Roxas; nothing is going to tear me away from you again."

She stated before kissing him on the lips with all her love, which Roxas reciprocated. When they broke from the kiss, Roxas removed Devourer from his waist and gave it to Xion, "You don't have a blade yet so you can use Devourer for now."

He stated and Xion smiled at him before taking the blade and strapping it across her back, though everyone noticed Roxas kept his right arm, "So, you are my wielder's alpha? Impressive, you don't have nearly as much power as Roxas, but you are strong nonetheless."

Xion inwardly giggled as she knew that was a compliment, "Thank you Inferno. Though comparing me to Roxas isn't really fair."

She stated still giggling internally while Inferno chuckled as even if he was evil, he could still find humor in things and knew fully well that comparing Roxas to Xion wasn't fair… but again he was evil and it wasn't like she would be upset about him giving her a hard time.

Roxas gave her a peck on the lips before pulling back, "Go on ahead and have some fun, my lovely dark queen. I need to talk to Namine about that."

Roxas stated and Xion nodded, with a blush at the name, before giving him a peck on the cheek and going through a portal Nanael opened. Roxas then turned towards Namine and brought his hand up to her cheek, "I need you to get someone for me, my dear."

He stated though a few could see hesitance in him, "Who is it Roxas?"

Namine asked as she had a bad feeling in her stomach about this and it only increased and became confirmed when Roxas uttered one word, "Kairi."

Namine stood there shocked before she moved Roxas's hand and backed up with tears going down her cheek, "Why?"

She stated in a whisper before backing up more when Roxas moved forward, "Why do you want her here?! I don't want to stop existing! Why do you want her over me?!"

She screamed and cried only to be stopped when she felt warmth embrace her and felt herself against a metal clad chest while strong arms wrapped around her, "I don't want her over you Namine, I love you."

Roxas told her as she cried into his chest even though he knew his words made her happier, "Then why? Why do you want her here where she might absorb me back into her?"

She said through sobs, "Because Sora is awake, Namine." He stated and felt her stiffen, "I know he cares about her and she cares about him, and if I have her then it may force Sora to face me. He is one of those so called Heroes."

He stated and Namine started calming down, "And you have nothing to fear from her anymore. Xion and I marked you with the Heart the day we rescued you. So long as I live, you cannot be absorbed back into your other self."

He stated and she looked up at him with shock and happiness in her eyes, "Really?"

She asked full of hope before hugging Roxas tighter and crying that she was sorry for ever doubting him the moment he nodded. A few moments later she calmed down, "Namine, there is another reason."

He stated and she looked up to him, "Because I have some of Sora's memories, including ones of her, and I do care about her. However, I don't know if I care because I truly do or because I am experiencing Sora's memories of caring for her. I have to know, but I won't do it if you are uncomfortable. I love you and Xion and nothing is changing that, even if she gets a place in my heart, you and Xion will still be my first and second mistresses and no one will be changing that."

He stated and Namine teared up again, this time out of happiness, and hugged him tight, "If you want me to get her, then I will, master."

She whispered with a blush at the master part, "I need to take Xion's advice and just tell him. He loves me, so he won't turn me away right?"

Namine thought while looking up when Roxas cupped her cheek before he leaned into her ear, "Thank you, my beautiful blond princess."

He stated and she blushed at the name before giving him a kiss, "Is it alright if I take Delta?"

She asked and received a nod in return, "Before you go, head for the armory. There should be a Keyblade that isn't attuned to the light or dark side of the worlds. You may need a weapon should the Heartless or other Nobodies show up."

She nodded before she walked away swaying her hips while she went to find Delta before going to get Kairi.

Roxas smirked at Namine as she left, he had a feeling he knew why she called him that a moment ago, but wasn't going to do anything till she came out and told him what she wanted.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he kissed his harem goodbye before going through the portal to the Sanctuary.

[At the Armory]

Namine entered the armory to see a Keyblade sitting there: It was a blue crystal handle with a crimson biological guard, the blade and teeth were intertwined crystal and biological matter, and the keychain was a pair of blue crystal angel wings connected to a crimson demon eye.

She picked it up before a named echoed in her mind, "Soul's Division."

She spoke and the blade pulsed before the colors changed and the red became black and the blue became white, "Beautiful blade ma'am."

She heard from behind and saw Delta there before he saluted, "You requested me ma'am?"

She smiled and nodded before taking a small leather holster and sheathing the Keyblade on her back, "Yes, Roxas would like me to get someone and bring them here and I requested you to aid me in case there are any complications."

She stated and Delta nodded before they began to go to the throne room as that was the easiest place to transport from. The whole way Delta looked at Namine, "Ma'am, if I may, why did you pick me to be Delta? I was just a Riotrooper like the others, so why me?"

He asked as he saw it as a fair question and Namine giggled, "Well, there are a few reasons. 1) You had the highest success rate of any of the other troopers; 2) you had been in several situations that even when your squad died, you survived. 3) You're stats for loyalty, ingenuity, and adaptation were higher than the others; 4) you know how to relax when necessary but can turn dead serious when the situation calls for it; 5) your combat skills far surpassed the others."

Delta paused for a moment before recalling their last evaluation before Namine brought them here, and he recalled a few of the troopers giving him nods of respect, which had confused Delta at the time as he had never bothered to look at the scores.

He then shrugged and continued following Namine while remembering how she showed up and messed with his superiors' minds to claim the Riotroopers as soldiers before she just walked up to him and gave him the armor saying, you've been promoted, and then walked away.

Delta shook his head as he caught up with Namine, knowing he had to focus on the task at hand, before Namine spoke, "By the way, what would you like to be called?"

She asked and he tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Called? I am Delta, is that not enough?"

He asked and Namine giggled lightly, "Of course it is, I just wondered if since Ryuga now has the name Shinichi, if perhaps you would like a name as well since Delta is more of a title than a name."

She stated and Delta tilted his head again, "Hmm, if that will make things easier than I suppose Issei will work. Though like Shinichi, I would prefer to be called Delta when in the field."

He stated and Namine smiled, "A pleasure to meet you Issei."

She stated before leading the now named Issei through a portal to get Kairi.

[Angel Sanctuary: When Xion first arrived]

Xion stepped out onto clouds that actually didn't give way under her and looked to see a small army of angels looking at her before she sent tendrils of darkness out and bound them before activating her armor form.

She was in full body armor with a pair of metal wings on the back while she held Devourer at the ready. Said sword was radiating its aura out and was slowly corrupting the angels and sanctuary. She then blocked several sword swiped from some of the more durable angels before she batted them away with her wings and a few well-placed punches and kicks.

She blocked one staff attack before smashing that angel with her wings and then parrying a sword thrust to backhand another angel. Before more came at her and she took to the air to swat them away easier before one got close and she grabbed the offending angel and shot towards the ground like a bullet with the angel out in front of her. Naturally said angel slammed into the ground hard before going unconscious and Xion was once again surrounded.

Knowing this was going to take too long, and she would get her bit of fun during the tournament, she then leapt high into the air before channeling her lesser version of the Evil Presence spell through Devourer and had it launch into the air before it rained down on the angels and started converting them.

Inwardly, Xion was happy that the Heart allowed Roxas's mistresses to use his spells, even if it was at a lower level then his versions. Not as effective, but still useful and logical as the Heart didn't want traitor mistresses being able to harm it's lord.

The speed of the corruption only increased when Roxas came through the portal and then blasted out his aura the minute he set foot on the ground before raising his Keyblades. Once the blades were above his head, dark lightning blasted out from them both and the angels were turned into succubi.

Nanael and Hachiel then came through armed with a sword and staff respectfully, "Go and convert your former comrades."

Roxas ordered and the nodded along with the newly turned succubi before flying out across the sanctuary to convert their sisters to their side. Xion powered down and approached Roxas before he pulled her close, "Stick to the shadows and influence the Head Angel while I distract her."

He told Xion and she nodded before sinking into the ground and fading away while Roxas continued on his march across the sanctuary and converted more and more of the angels and the very ground he walked.

He got through a small legion of angels before coming upon a makeshift castle area with roman style columns before standing before a woman with golden blonde hair, that say on a throne and wore a white strapless dress that held her breasts that were about Melona's size, a gold choker, two pairs large white feathered wings, a small jewel held by a chain on her forehead, white heeled shoes, white gloves that came to just under her shoulders, a silver staff with a gold top holding a light blue orb, and a small shawl that went across her shoulders and was held by a gold broach with a ruby in the center of it.

All in all, she looked like a divine being and Roxas's first thought… well it was how much he wouldn't mind having those breasts wrapped around his cock while he used her like a toy. However, he decided that he already had a few heavenly beings and was probably going to get more at some point. So, "Hey Fourth, you fancy having another divine being as a slave?"

The Fourth stared through his connection to Roxas at the heavenly being before grinning slightly,"Have I ever mentioned how much I like you kid?"

The Fourth asked while Roxas smirked, "All the time."

Roxas stated before he and the Fourth chuckled lightly while Promise licked her lips at the sight of the angel, while she was currently being pleasured by Elysium licking her pussy clean from her recent romp with the Fourth, "I'd be happy to take her, but feel free to get a 'Thank you' from her before you send her into Anarchy."

The Fourth stated with a grin that Roxas returned before took a stance with his blades, "May I have the name of the woman before me before I defeat her in combat?"

Roxas asked and the woman frowned at him with clear disdain in her eyes, "I am Sonia, and I am the head angel of this sanctuary and the Queen's Blade Tournament. You are the one interfering in a god ordained event."

Roxas chuckled, while keeping his aura going to make sure the angel didn't notice Xion a ways off behind her behind a column channeling her magic through the shadows on the ground to slowly affect the angel.

Roxas smirked, knowing it was working when he was able to make out the angels nipples stiffening and her face gain a blush and she would never sense Xion with Roxas's aura eclipsing everything else in her senses' radius to prevent that.

You see, Roxas was having Xion implant images of her being an obedient slave to the Fourth and Promise after Roxas has corrupted her and only after Roxas had corrupted her. Thus giving her fake pleasure and making her mind connect that she had to be corrupted by Roxas in order to be with her master and, as an added bonus, every time she felt pleasure the desire to submit would increase farther until Roxas corrupted her. It would take a little time of course, but that's why Xion was doing it and Roxas was distracting her.

Roxas smirked towards her, "Perhaps, but your two agents you sent to spy have already fallen to my power and now serve my second mistress."

He stated and noticed looks of anger, caution, and fear enter her eyes at the mention of him actually converting 2 angels to his whims. He could tell she would be cautious, but he also noticed her breathing getting slow and ragged and knew she was starting to heat up and get horny.

He shook his head internally at these so called pure beings' stupidity: like Tomoe, the angels had no defense against bodily pleasure as they had to remain pure. Instead of simply training their bodies to be resistant, they leave a large gaping hole in their will's armor for an enemy to exploit. A hole that Roxas was more than willing to exploit.

Sonia knew something was wrong, how could she not? Her body was heating up, her crotch was getting wet, her nipples were getting hard, and her breathing was getting ragged. All the while her mind flashing to being almost completely naked and serving a dark armor clad figure while a girl was enjoying her as well and she felt her body be drawn towards wanting that image to be reality while her mind kept screaming that she needed the man in front of her for it to be made reality.

She knew she had to kill him, otherwise she would start to give in and would doom the world to this man. However, deciding to do something and actually do something as even the smallest movement, such as her breathing, was making her nipples rub against her bra and only making more pleasure course through her and then more of her will would slip away from her.

She rose from her throne, feeling more pleasure as her thighs rubbed together and her nipples brushed against her bra, and readied her staff for combat. The faster she defeated him, the faster she could get corrupted. Wait… WHAT!

She shook her head to clear those thoughts before she blocked the blades that were coming down on her head. She was unprepared for when he released the blades and then grabbed her breasts hard before pushing off of her and grabbing his blades as he back flipped away from her.

She collapsed to her knees as the pleasure made her legs weak and she could hardly move now. She wanted the pleasure to continue, she wanted to have her master, and she was willing to sell the world for it now.

Roxas approached her, but maintained a ready stance if she lashed out, "Are you ready to submit, slut?"

He asked and watched as she shuddered and moaned at the word slut before she nodded and dropped her staff, "Please, milord. Please change me so I can serve my master."

She stated with desperation in her voice and Roxas nodded before channeling energy into his hands before sending it crashing into her. While ensuring her clothes wouldn't change as he would let the Fourth give her something he found suitable.

When he stopped, he took in her changes; She looked the same but now had fiery red hair, red eyes, black wings, her lips were plump and red colored, and her ass and breasts filled out her dress even more. Roxas smiled down at her before deciding it was time for his thank you.

The newly corrupted Sonia stared at Roxas waiting for orders before he pulled her up and ripped open the top of her dress and then tore off her bra, "Your master thinks you should thank me before I give you to him."

*****LIME START*****

He stated in her ear and she shivered before he moved and sat on her throne before pushing her to her knees, "Pleasure me slave."

He stated and she undid his pants before pulling out and stroking his 10 inch member. While Roxas used pleasure while twisting and pinching her nipples. She moans with great joy as he twists them several times, "Ahh! That's the spot"

She moaned, before Roxas pushed his hips forward and made his member enter her mouth. She widened her eyes slightly before she began bobbing back and forth while Roxas gripped her hair with one hand keeping her from releasing his cock, while playing with her boobs with the other. He then started pinching her nipples with his demon hand's claws, more specifically the sharp points of them. All the new Sonia could do was moan in pleasure as her transformation made her somewhat masochistic.

Meanwhile Xion was fingering her own pussy and twisting her nipples, while moaning with lust as she wished Roxas would finish so she could have a turn with him, "Hurry up and finish with that whore as soon as possible."

Xion told him through the Heart connection. Roxas noticed this and turned towards her with a smile, "Don't worry I'll get to you soon, my dark queen, but until then, help me with her won't you?"

He stated and asked, and Xion complied by moving to them and grabbing Sonia's dress and tearing it to show her ass and covered pussy. Xion then tore her panties off and began to grope and explore Sonia's ass and ravaging her pussy with her other hand "Mmm."

Sonia moaned around Roxas's cock, "Oh, you like that, you slutty angel? Actually, you're not an angel anymore; you're just a demon whore who will serve her new master in all ways."

Xion asked and then stated which gained a long moan from Sonia as she bobbed her head faster while nodding slightly. Xion then pulled her head back and gave her ass a smack, "Now, slut, give him a titfuck with these slutty boobs of yours."

Sonia didn't reply, too busy lapping her tongue around Roxas' shaft, before she moaned and withdrew slightly while moving Roxas's cock between her breasts and began moving them up and down while still licking and sucking the head which brought even more pleasure to Roxas "Very nice Sonia. Now, get ready for your reward."

He moaned out after a few minutes and leaned back on the throne, before grabbing the back of Sonia's head and slamming it all the way down to the base of his cock. Sonia, momentarily surprised, coughed lightly before she relaxed and began working her throat muscles and sucking hard on Roxas's cock while trying to milk his cum out of him.

Xion kept fingering and groping Sonia as she watches this while she is getting horny herself, "Come on Roxas, cum in this slut's mouth. Drown her in it, I can tell she wants it, her pussy started getting soaked when you warned her."

Xion stated and Roxas grit his teeth. The warmth and wetness of Sonia's throat along with her convulsions from trying to milk his cock and Xion giving him some dirty talk sent him over the edge and he started shooting his load down Sonia's throat. After a few shots, he allowed her to pull back until only the head was in her mouth and he shot a few more times into her mouth.

Xion, wanting to get in on this, reached over and pulled Sonia into a kiss to have a taste of Roxas's cum as well while he fired two more shots onto Sonia's breasts. After the kiss, they both started licking Roxas's cock clean; Sonia licked and sucked on his balls while Xion cleaned the head and shaft with enthusiasm. Xion then moved and clean Sonia's chest before taking her into another kiss to share some of the left over cum with her.

*****LIME END***** {{{Bold}}}

Once they were done, and Roxas was redressed, he drew Anarchy and faced Sonia, "Now become one with this sword and serve your new master." He stated before sealing her into soul's Anarchy by plunging the blade into her and then channeling his powers through it.

Anarchy glowed before Sonia faded out of view. Roxas smirked, knowing the last bit of influence holding his power back was gone, and blasted out his aura and presence. The clouds darkened, white turn black, the clear water that was spread throughout the sanctuary turned red, and all of the angels succumbed to it and became succubi.

Roxas grinned knowing he was slowly conquering heaven piece by piece before he turned and claimed Xion in a kiss before pulling her thong to the side and thrusting into her as she needed him and he wasn't satisfied yet.

They idly noticed Nanael and Hachiel reporting that there was a spell rune in the sanctuary before Roxas gave a distracted order to take it back to the tower and finish mop up of the sanctuary before he refocused on his queen.

[Inside Roxas's mindscape]

Sonia appeared before who was looking over her intently, "Strip slave."

He commanded and Sonia quickly removed the remaining rags from her body, the jewel, the gloves, and everything remaining till she was naked before her master. The Fourth raked his eyes over her before he let magic flow off of him and it coated her.

When it cleared she stood with black 3 inch stiletto heels, a black collar with a hook on the front, black stockings that went up to just under her ass, a black garter connected to the stockings, and black gloves elbow length gloves, but her actual 'clothing' is what made him grin lecherously at her. She wore a crotchless black thong that allowed him to see her pussy and asshole, and a black lace bra that had a slit down the middle for her now pierced nipples to stick out of.

The piercing was a simple black hoop that seemed to be just big enough for the Fourth to hook a finger in to pull and tease her with.

All in all she looked like a true slut and he planned to use her as such. He beckoned her over to him while freeing his cock from the confines of his armor. When she did get over to him, he pulled her down and impaled her on his cock which caused her to moan and orgasm and the Fourth was just getting started.

[Next day: The Dark Tower]

Roxas and Xion were currently dressed, sitting on Roxas's throne, and making out while Xion was up against Roxas's chest. Their moment was interrupted by Werbellia, "Milord, Mistress, I am sorry to interrupt, but there is something that I must inform you of."

She stated while hoping her alpha and mistress weren't upset and Roxas and Xion parted, "It's alright Werbellia, we were just finishing. What is it?"

Xion replied and knew she heard a sigh of relief from Werbellia, "My last agent, Lilliana, has returned to the known area and has brought some new ships with her. Melona went to speak to her and she is actually quite eager to meet you and possibly join you as a mistress."

Werbellia stated and Roxas became intrigued and turned to Xion, who smiled, "So long as I stay the Alpha and Namine is my Beta, you can take as many women as you want."

She stated as she had more than once enjoyed her fellow 'sisters' and the slaves to satisfy her desires as Roxas had been making her insatiable and only her stamina was keeping her from enjoying him as much as she wanted.

Roxas smiled and cupped her cheek before giving her a loving kiss, "I will always love you equally Xion, you were my first love, but I won't favor one over the others."

He stated and Xion nodded with a smile as she was starting to love her new sisters as well and knew they were all afraid that he would never love them as much as her. While part of her didn't want to share, she knew that wasn't fair to Roxas and she could accept having more women around as their sessions in bed only ended with her and the others being done. Roxas had never been fully satisfied, but with the Heart giving him improved stamina and rejuvenating him, it wasn't that surprising.

So if more women meant more sisters, playmates for her, and more likelihood that Roxas would be fully satisfied, then she would learn to accept it. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't enjoy seeing him take the other girls anyway.

Roxas gave her another kiss before opening a portal, however, before he could step through, another opened to show some Samurai carrying a spell rune. Roxas raised an eyebrow wondering how in the hell he found 2 in as many days but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth as it were.

It was then Delta's voice came in over the Heart,"Sir, Lady Namine and I came across a spell rune on the world we are currently scanning for the one called Kairi. Lady Namine says it was one she found while looking through the history of the Overlords. It apparently is an old rune from the First Overlord's time and apparently allows you to influence targets to be more accepting of certain things that you designate. However much they accept the items, depends on the amount of power you use and the amount of willpower that the target has."{{{Italics}}}

Roxas gave a nod, "Excellent work Delta, carry on."

Delta gave a confirmation and then cut the connection while Roxas directed the Samurai to place the rune in its place while he went through the portal he opened.

[Seas just outside the borders of Queen's Blade lands]

Roxas came out of the portal to have Melona come to him and claim his lips in a kiss, one that he gladly returned and then dominated while grabbing her ass. Melona moaned and pushed more love into the kiss before they were broken away by a cough.

Roxas pulled back and saw a scruffy man with blond hair and a gold shell like armor with two swords and four firearms on him. On his wrists were a pair of bracers and he had an array of pouches on his waist and a long pipe on his back.

(AN: It's the Precursor Armor from Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag) {{{Bold}}}

Next to him was a tall dark skinned man with markings on his face that was wearing black robes with a large blade and rifle type item on his back with an array of pouches across his waist.

(AN: How Adewale looks at the end of Freedom Cry) {{{Bold}}}

On the other side of the first man was a red head woman in a dark green dress with pants on underneath that had a cutlass and pistol on her.

Further down the line there was another scruffy man with a brunette colored ponytail, wearing black pants and boots, dark button up long-sleeved shirt, fingerless gloves, an armored pauldron on his right shoulder, a black bandana hung around his neck with a red cross on it, and he had a red cape with a white cross on it. His weapons were a sword and dagger set with an eagle head as the pommels, an array of pouches, and a rifle on his back.

(AN: Assassin Killer Outfit from Assassin's Creed: Rogue) {{{Bold}}}

Beside him was another man with a mustache and small goatee wearing, for lack of a better word, a cowboy outfit featuring a wide brim hat, duster jacket, boot, and all. He carried a rifle on his back, a simple sword on his waist, and a few pouches and pockets across his person.

Standing closely besides the previous man was a red haired woman in a semi-formal gown that was pinkish purple with blue, white, and red trimmings that reach to her knees that showed she wore black skin tight pants under the dress and wore heeled boots of the same color scheme. He had a pair of bracers on her wrists, a medium sized blade in each boot as evident from the slight bulge Roxas could make out, and who knows what else on her under that dress.

Roxas eyed them all before landing on a woman with light pink hair and hot pink eyes. She wore a black frilly mini skirt with a brown belt that had a ship's wheel as the buckle, a red shirt that only covered her breasts while leaving her cleavage and toned stomach exposed, white choker that came down into a bow just over her cleave held by a turquoise jewel, a black pair of metal boots that wen to just under her knees that also had frills, and a black frilly coat with a pirate hat that had a big red ribbon tied around it like a bow and a skull with bows over a crossed pair of cutlasses on it. On her hip, she had a straight edged saber with a gold hand guard and black handle.

Roxas gazed over her intently as he saw the other two women were definitely with the more armed men. He then noticed she was blushing and fidgeting slightly under his gaze.

He then noticed two other women there as well but were bound: One had long black hair, tan skin, and light green eyes and wore a cloak on her back that looped around to barely cover her breasts and attached to a jeweled necklace that went down her spin and met another piece that acted like a thong that went up her stomach and then around her ribs to meet at the back. She had jeweled leg bands just above her knees, a pair of jeweled arm bands on her wrists, a strange dragon like hair piece, open toed heels that had netting going up to her leg bands, and crescent moon earrings.

She blushed when he looked over her and he turned to the other woman. She was brunette with piercing blue eyes that held strength. She wore a pair of sandals that had grieves attached that wen to just under her knees, a leather bodice that only covered her breasts and ribs before it parted showing her stomach and then went down into a thong for her. On her wrists were golden clamps, her upper arms had red leather bracers, her bodice connecter to her neck by a collar with a large gold ring connected to it.

He then noticed her leg had a tattoo of a chain circling her leg before coming to weighted ball. He knew immediately, from the conversations he had from his women of this world, she was a slave, which was further evident from the specific bruise pattern on her left leg that was definitely from a clamp that she had pulled against multiple times, and from the anger and strength in her eyes, she was not treated well.

Roxas then turned to the pinkette as Melona spoke, "Roxas, this is Captain Lilliana, pirate scourge of the Queen Aldra's Kingdom. The first trio you saw are pirates as well as Assassins, in order they Captain Edward Kenway, his best friend and fellow Captain Adewale, and his lover Anne Bonnie. The second trio are privateers and assassin hunters that have entered a cease fire with Kenway and his group. The heavily armed one is Shay Cormack, next to him is his Quartermaster Christopher Gist, and his lover Hope Jensen."

(AN: Please no one complain about the Assassin's Creed characters being form different times. This IS fiction for a reason, plus who is to say that there isn't more than one Assassin's Creed world out there). {{{bold}}}

Melona stated, while loving Roxas still holding her, and each individual nodded towards Roxas as their name was called, "Lilliana wanted to discuss personal matters while the others wanted to see about possibly working for you as both of their groups want peace and just go about it differently."

She stated while Roxas looked over the individuals, "And since I'm claiming worlds and the people that I've conquered are happier because of it, they find that I could be helpful in that endeavor."

He stated and Melona nodded before Roxas released her and turned to see a large Man O War flying the colors of Aldra's Navy. The captains were about to call an all hands when Roxas approached the edge and drew Oblivion before pointing it at the ship, "Lad, I mean no disrespect, but I think you're gonna need more than…"

Kenway started before Roxas spoke, "Giga Cannon!" {{{bold}}}

Oblivion glowed brightly before a blast of energy the size of Roxas shot out and smashed through the ship before it exploded.

Roxas twirled Oblivion in his hand before sheathing it on his back and turning to face the others. The Assassins and Privateers had gobsmacked looks on their faces while Liliana, Melona, and the two bound women were blushing and excited by the display of power and the fact that he wasn't even winded spoke to his stamina and made their minds go to certain areas of fun they could have.

Roxas sheathed Oblivion back and turned towards the others who watched as he approached Melona and whispered something in her ear. They could guess what he said as Melona suddenly blushed and smiled wickedly before nodding her head slowly.

Roxas smirked and kissed her forehead before he spoke through the Heart, "Xion, I need a gateway from my location to the docks of Rome." {{{Italics}}}

He stated and Xion gave a confirmation before Roxas's gauntlet glowed bright and he put his hand towards the bow (front of the ship) and a large glowing design appeared on the water. Roxas lowered his hand and turned towards the assassins and privateers, "Sail your ships over the seal and it will transport you to a few docks that you can anchor at in my city."

The captains nodded and began to issue orders to their crews while Liliana stayed staring at the man before her as he approached her as she could make out his muscles through his armor and had to stop herself from drooling at the sight of him.

Roxas got to her and gripped her ass with both hands before pulling her into his chest, "So, Werbellia tells me that you wanted to meet me."

He stated while giving her ass a slap which got him a pleasured moan and her mouth crashing into his as she kissed him and submitted to his tongue. He then brought his demon hand up and started pinching and twisting her nipples which got him more moans and her pressing her body to him even harder.

He pulled back with a smirk as he saw the dazed look in her eyes, "That a yes?"

He asked and got a nod in return before he claimed her lips again while biting and sucking on her lip before pulling back and could feel her wetness based on the fact it was running down her legs and getting on his pants, "So, you're a bit of a masochist and an exhibitionist. We're gonna have a lot of fun."

He stated as he slapped her ass hard and she shuddered in his arms before he turned to the other two women who he noticed had small wet spots on the deck beneath them. He approached and knelt before the dark skinned girl before raking a clawed finger down her skin which got her to moan loudly, "That was a piece of the pleasure Lilliana just received, if you become mine then I will give you even more."

He stated before licking her neck and she moaned louder before turning her head and kissing him while letting his tongue enter her mouth and dominate it. When she pulled back she looked at him with desire, "Yes, master. I will be yours. My named is Luna Luna and I don't know if I can please you, but I am a skilled dancer and can entertain you that way if you wish."

She stated and Roxas smirked before leaning in towards her ear, "And how are you at taking your clothes off?"

He whispered huskily and Luna blushed already understanding what her master wanted and the thought made her wetter, "Not professionally, but I would be glad to demonstrate my skill for you master."

She stated and he gave her ass a slap and grope before cutting her free and moving to the other woman who launched forward in a kiss when he knelt in front of her. Not to be outdone or dominated, Roxas flipped them over while gripping her ass with his gauntlet hand and her breast with his demonic hand.

The woman moaned while putting more effort into the kiss until Roxas drew back and she moaned in disappointment, "Who are you and what do you want? Answer honestly or I will simply leave you like this."

He stated and could tell Lilliana and Luna were getting hornier at the scene while the woman under him panted, "My name is Branwen, I was a slave that hated her master and killed them before fleeing. Lilliana captured me and then started talking to that other girl about you and I started getting horny at how she said you had willing slaves but only ever pleasured them. I want that and seeing your power and your actions with these two has made me want you as a master, please take me."

She stated/begged and Roxas smirked before looking at Lilliana, "Get us home, faster you do, the faster you can get initiated with myself and your new sisters."

He stated and Lilliana immediately got the ship moving while Roxas cut Branwen free, who immediately started undoing Roxas's pants while Luna brought his demon hand to her pussy. Roxas smirked as he heard Xion saying that she was transporting them to the tower bedroom once the ship was docked.

[3 hours later]

Roxas was in the capitol city of Gainos with Xion, Pyrrha, Echidna, and Edward with him. The latter two broke off and disappeared into the crowd under Roxas's orders to scout the city as well as find a certain woman for Echidna. Roxas then spots two women that make him freeze in his tracks. His two mistresses noticed and look where he is looking before they stop and start drooling slightly.

Before them were two large breasted women, one was Melpha who was dressed like a bishop and the other was named Sigui who was dressed as a nun. Roxas broke from his stare and grinned slightly as he decided to get two new toys while testing out his new spells.

Roxas casually walked forward before faking a trip and made his hands hit both their legs as he knocked them down. He raised his head as he started channeling the spells into the seals on them. His spell from the Sanctuary was actually one that was created during the First's reign as well; it was the Mind Wipe/Switch spell. With it, the Overlord could make a target forget something or could replace that something with something else.

As he raised his head to apologize he channeled both spells into them while catching glimpses of their minds as well and mentally smirked. These two were going to make excellent toys for him.

For Melpha he made her forget: 1) why she shouldn't go without underwear when without feels better and makes her wet with excitement, 2) why she shouldn't encourage Sigui to act on her fetishes and desires and listen to her when she gives the same advice, 3) that she shouldn't have her pants cut out to show her ass and pussy, when doing so gives her a thrill and her skirt (what little flaps there are) covers them, 4) why she shouldn't cut a hole in her top to show her cleavage when she sweats so much without the hole, 5) why she shouldn't walk around with vibrators in her pussy and ass that a girl gave her and enjoy it, even if she wasn't given the controllers to the vibrators, 6) why she shouldn't masturbate constantly to the thought of a blond haired guy, with gold eyes and dressed in a jacket and armor, fucking her in all her holes and her tits, when doing so gives her pleasure and the thought of it sends shivers down her spine, and 7) why she shouldn't masturbate with a dildo in her pussy, ass, and mouth and between her tits to being a slave to the same blond guy and being used, gangbanged, and fucked to no end, when the thought alone pushes her to near orgasm.

For Sigui he made her forget: 1) why she shouldn't walk around all the time with vibrator in her pussy, rotors in her ass and on her tits and clit, and hold the rotors in her ass with another vibrator that all of which a girl gave her and enjoy it, even if she wasn't given the controllers to the vibrators, 2) why she shouldn't have ropes under her clothes tied over her body squeezing her tits and rubbing her pussy while holding the vibrators in all the time, 3) that spanking don't turn her on and make her horny, 4) why she doesn't like being slightly hurt during sex such as spankings, having her tits slapped, and being used roughly, 5) why she shouldn't masturbate constantly to the thought of a blond haired guy, with gold eyes and dressed in a jacket and armor, fucking her in all her holes and her tits, when doing so gives her pleasure and the thought of it sends shivers down her spine, and 6) why she shouldn't masturbate with a dildo in her pussy and mouth, while the rotors are in her ass, to being a slave to the same blond guy and being used, tied up, and fucked to no end, when the thought alone pushes her to near orgasm

For both he Influenced them to accept perverted things as they could potentially not be perverted as their 'holy' poses were perverted in nature. Then he made them both forget: 1) why he can't kiss and grope them when they first meet officially, when he matches the fantasies they have and like him doing those things and 2) why they shouldn't openly masturbate in front of him when he suggests it as he tells them of his women, what he has done to them, and what he would do to them if they were his slaves

Roxas apologized before Xion came up and gave each of the two a box before leaving. Roxas noticed that when each woman opened the box, they blushed and licked their lips before closing the lid and heading back towards their desired location.

Roxas and his two mistresses continued exploring before finding Leina looking sad, "Leina." Roxas called out before Leina saw him and smiled lovingly, "What's the matter?"

He asked curiously and Leina sighed, "My friend Risty found me and started getting upset about me apparently having a master and then when I told her how happy I was and how much pleasure I have gained and what my mistresses have told me about you, she got silent with her face covered in a blush before she walked off. I like her master, more than I do other women, well before I was claimed by you that is, and she continues to treat me like a child."

She stated before sighing sadly before Roxas scooped her up and kissed her deeply which she returned. Xion and Pyrrha smiled at the sight, while noticing that all the passersby were blushing at the action, "How about I claim you when I claim Risty?"

Roxas asked and Leina's eyes lit up before she kissed her master again and thought of the fun she could have with Risty in serving her master.

With Risty at that moment]

Said thief was laying on her bed naked with one hand twisting her nipples as the other thrusted fingers into her ass and pussy while a certain fantasy was playing out in her mind.

*****LEMON START***** {{{bold}}}

Risty, the Benevolent Bandit of the Wilds was fucked. The reason for that was because she is currently naked with Leina, who is also naked and has her held in a strong arm lock to restrain her. Risty tries to break through the arm lock but cannot as Leina's grip is surprisingly strong. She wasn't this strong the first day she met Leina.

She broke from her thoughts as Leina's free hand slowly caresses and gropes one of Risty's breasts. Risty tries not to moan from the touch, the touch of those soft warm hands calmly squeezing her breasts and the thumb stroking the nipple.

Leina kiss Risty's neck and licking the skin to taste her sweat. Leina moans at the flavor while she licks up from her neck to the jawline, "Let me go, Leina" said Risty as she's still being groped and licked by Leina. She tries to resist the pleasurable sensation given by the wandering warrior, "Please, stop."

"I am sorry, but I don't want to," said Leina, her tone is calm, alluring and it made the Bandit shudder in denying lust. But she resists as this is wrong, Leina is under a spell of the Overlord. Caught in a trance of his evil and alluring aura, Risty will not give in. it will ruin her reputation as the Benevolent Bandit, and Benevolent she will remain. Leina moves her mouth near Risty's ear and whispers in it. "Please do not fight it; I want you to join me, Risty. It will make me happy if you enjoy this."

"Stop it, this isn't like you, Leina!" yelled Risty as she managed to break out of Leina's grip and hesitantly punch Leina in the jaw to knock her down. Risty feels regret for hurting Leina but the bandit knows that she is not being herself; the true Leina wouldn't act like this. The true Leina is a free wandering warrior, not some brainwashed harem girl under the command of some evil Overlord. "I'm sorry, Leina. I will come back for you and find a way to break this spell that bastard has put on you. I promise."

"Oh, you're breaking Leina's heart when you did that." Risty turns to see Roxas as he enters the room; Roxas pulls a mock pout and a tuts falsely at the Benevolent Bandit, "And after the trouble of kidnapping you so that Leina will be happy with be with you" said Roxas.

"Bastard, what did you do to her?" cursed Risty at Roxas.

"I didn't do anything, she became honest with herself and has hidden desires for you, Risty" said Roxas "But I won't say that she doesn't have good taste." Risty then realized that Roxas is looking at her naked body and covers herself from those gold lewd eyes.

"Keep your eyes to yourself" said Risty covering herself. "I'm not some cheap whore to be perverted on."

Roxas just laughs amusingly at the Benevolent Bandit, "You are a feisty one." said Roxas smirking at Risty, that smirk gave her chills, "Leina and I are gonna have fun with you. Isn't that right, Leina?"

Suddenly Leina got up and tackled Risty into the ground. The bandit tries to break through but Leina is too powerful. Her hands began to grope Risty's massive breasts and she started licking her neck erotically. Roxas smirks as he pulls up a chair and watches his blond sex slave play with his new red haired toy.

"I'll let you have most of the fun, Leina" said Roxas "I need to be fucking hard before I get to fuck her senseless."

"Thank you, master" gasped Leina happily before she excitingly pinned Risty on the bed and gets on top of her. Leina kept hold on Risty's wrists while lowering down the struggling bandit until both of their breasts touch and lips connect. Leina kisses Risty lovingly while Risty tries to push her off, the bandit can feel Leina trying to insert her tongue in her mouth but Risty kept her mouth shut. Not much later, Leina moves away from Risty's mouth and releases her wrists. Risty was confused until she saw Leina starting to cry. The guilt slightly flows in the bandit but was confused also.

That is until Leina spoke, "Do you not love me, Risty?"

Risty felt her guilt flow more and more in her. She made her friend cry and asked if she does not love her, "Am I not beautiful to you, Risty?" sobs Leina as tears seep out from her blue eyes. "Why won't you kiss me, Risty?"

"Leina, you are not being yourself," said Risty, "It's the magic that's talking."

"NO IT'S NOT" shouted Leina as she tackled Risty and pinned her down and stares are her through tear soaked eyes. "My master has nothing to do with this, my words are my own. I love you, Risty. From the moment we started travelling together, although it was only a small while, I fell in love with you. I was scared to tell you, I wanted to tell you but got scared to confess due to being a member of the Vance family. When Master brought you here, I was happy, but now I don't think you love me."

Leina then pull out a pair of manacles and restrain Risty's wrists together, she puts on a sinister grin, "But it doesn't matter now, I will just play with you to satisfy my lust, and you will eventually love me as well as master's huge fat cock in you." Said Leina still smiling evilly down at Risty as she spread open Risty's legs to expose her shaven pussy and starts rubbing it with her index and middle fingers, "But master promised me that I could have my fun with you first and then he will claim you as his next slave."

Leina then moves down and licks slowly at Risty's pussy, before Leina then begins to hungrily lick and suck on the Bandit's virgin flower like a bee hungry for nectar. The sensation of Leina's tongue is unbelievable, but Risty tries to resist as she will not give in to the lust and screams for freedom. But despite the mental resistance, her body is enjoying the sensation and unconsciously she wraps her legs around Leina's head holding it in place. Roxas laughs which caught Risty's attention. She sees the Overlord, naked and having his cock sucked by the shapeshifting slime Melona, who had just arrived because she was bored and wanted some fun with her favorite Overlording master. While his cock is engulfed by Melona, Roxas's eyes remain fixed on the Bandit.

"Your mind may still have resistance, but your body is easy to dominate." Said Roxas as he places his hand on Melona's squishy pink hair and begins playing with one of her rabbit like ears, "Fight all you want, your mind will lose as your body invites the pleasure."

"F-Fuck you" growled Risty while she tries not to moan from Leina's tongue licking her pussy.

"In due time" said Roxas smirking at the Benevolent Bandit. "But for now, I had this slimy pink beauty to fuck me, ha, ha, ha."

Risty growls in anger until suddenly her climax reached its peak. She came all over Leina's face and braids. Leina escapes the grip of Risty's legs so show her cum stained face while sucking Risty's cum off her braids. Risty unconsciously blushes at the view, never had she realized how beautiful the former Vance noble looked.

"It's my turn now" said Leina as she pulls Risty down to lay on the bed. Leina then lowers her pussy near Risty's face.

"Leina, please don't do this, I'm not gay" pleaded Risty turning her head away while trying not to look at the enticing pink pussy hovering over her face, "Please, I beg you."

"Leina, enough" said Roxas "Play time is over."

Leina stops as she is commanded, she pouts but she obeys as she moves away from Risty. The bandit sighs in relief until Roxas laid next to her, looking at her face to face with his demonic hand cupping her chin.

While she waits, Leina is bound by Melona's slime, the slime girl form tentacles to tease the blonde's holes and playfully fondles her breasts. Leina moans as Melona pleasures her while whispering in her ear, "Hope you're ready pay for calling me a monster before" said Melona.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Melona, that was wrong of me" said Leina.

"I'll let that slide since I find you sexy when you are being submissive" said Melona.

"Melona, take Leina out of the bedroom and resume your fun in the baths." said Roxas "I need some privacy with Ms. Bandit here. I'll call for you when I need you and Leina."

"No problem" said Melona as she drags Leina out of the bedroom and heads for the baths to have her fun with Leina. "Have fun, he, he."

Roxas turns to Risty who is struggling to break out of these manacles on her wrists. Roxas chuckles and channels his demonic hand with dark magic, "Now that Leina had her fun, time for the real action to begin" said Roxas.

"Fuck you, you bastard" said Risty "You will not break me."

"Oh I can see that, that is unless you're willing to let me" said Roxas.

"And what do you mean by that?" said Risty.

"I heard rumors of you giving up your stolen loot to a little orphanage that was unfortunately damaged during the war. Those poor children, cold, hungry, not a roof over their heads since the roof was the main thing that was damaged." Said Roxas "I think the best way to end their suffering is to end their miserable lives."

Risty widen her eyes and sat up and growled at him, "You wouldn't" exclaimed Risty in anger and fear: anger at the Overlord for threatening to massacre the orphans and fear for the Orphans who she fought and stole for in order to protect them.

"I would" said Roxas smirking at Risty's reaction. "Although, you might be able to persuade me not to do so."

"You bastard, you want me to be your sex slave" said Risty.

"Oh I'll take you whether you are willing or not" said Roxas gesturing his demonic hand. "But it will be much easier if you are willing. So how about this, you give yourself to me and I'll help rebuild the orphanage and give a huge donation for it to last for a century. If not, I'll just take and enslave you anyway before I destroy the orphanage and make those children into work slaves to build my empire, and when they grow up, the boys will become soldiers and then girls will become submissive whores for my soldiers to satisfy their urges with. Your mind will be so broken that you wouldn't care as all your mind will process is being fucked by my cock."

"But if you choose the former, your mind will be slightly altered, but you will have assurance that the orphanage you stole riches for to make sure they get a bite to eat every day on those hard times of war is taken care of. So what will it be, Risty?"

Risty frowned at the ultimatum that Roxas gave to her, either way; she'll be enslaved by Roxas. But she would sacrifice her own freewill for the orphans. Would that be right thing, and will he honor the agreement? Either way, she has no choice and has nothing to lose, "Will you promise to help the orphans" said Risty.

"On my honor as the Overlord, I will help them" said Roxas.

"Very well" said Risty as she spread open her legs for Roxas to see her pussy and asshole with a blush on her face, "I am yours...master" said Risty in a defeated tone.

"You were already mine" said Roxas as he then cast his dark magic at Risty. "From now on, you will be my new sex slave, you will be submissive, you will love to be dominated, sexually abused, a true sadomasochist. You will have sexual attractions with women but only have desires for me and my cock. You will love to take it up the ass, my cock violating your anus is the best feeling to you. You will enjoy the sensation when my fat cock forces through that tight ass of yours and begins to ruin it. You will not be jealous of the other girls; you will submit to and love them as you do me. You will accept anything I and the girls will do to you; you are my and my mistresses' fucktoy."

"Yes master" said Risty as her mind has been altered by the Overlord's dark magic.

"Good, now suck my dick" said Roxas presenting himself for a blowjob by his new slave Risty, "And use your tits to jerk the shaft while you suck."

"Yes master" said Risty as she crawls on the bed and go between Roxas's leg where his long erection sticks out in front of Risty's face as the tip taps her cheek. The stink of Roxas's cock is intoxicating for the ex-Benevolent Bandit. Roxas smirks as he taps his cock on Risty's face again.

"Come on, put it in your mouth and suck it" said Roxas as his cock whack her cheeks. Risty moans from the smell of Roxas's as it slaps her, she opens her mouth to catch it and starts sucking hungrily. While she sucks, she sandwich the shaft with her plump breasts and rubs them in a lewd way. Roxas notices that Risty's ass is high up while she sucks him, he smirks and it gave him an idea, "Melona, Leina, you can come in now."

In the Quarter's baths, Melona is busy fucking Leina in the ass. Melona used her abilities to form a cock to fuck the blond with. By the time Melona reached her climax and came, she heard Roxas call for her. She pulled out, making Leina moan and drop to her knees but the slime woman pulled her back on her feet.

"Don't collapse, Risty is waiting for us" said Melona.

That got Leina's attention and rushed to the bed, Melona chuckles and is also getting excited. As the 2 women entered the bedroom, they get the wonderful view of Risty's ass, shaking and begging to be fucked. Melona walks off to get a strap-on and straps it on Leina.

"Go on, you go first ax I'll go wild if I go first" said Melona letting Leina fuck Risty.

"Thank you" said Leina happily as she grab Risty's waist and insert the strap on up the bandit's ass. Risty moans when she feels something enter through her ass and invites the sensation and just lets Roxas and Leina have their way with her, such is her new purpose.

Leina and Roxas continue to fuck the new slave while Melona gropes and fondles the blonde's breasts from behind. Minutes turn to hours, but the foursome in the bed change positions but Roxas remains the lead as he now insert his cock in Risty's pussy and Melona inserts her cock up said Bandit's ass. Leina crawls to the front to kiss Risty while moving her hand to pleasure her aching pussy.

The next position now has Risty laying on the bed with Melona getting her cock sucked, Roxas sandwiching his cock between the redhead's tits and Leina eating out her pussy. Melona ejects her juices down Risty's throat while milking her own tits (not acidic) and spraying all over the bandits face. Roxas just enjoys the titfuck and continues thrusting between those huge mounds of flesh which he used to cum numerous times all over the tits and partially all over Risty's face. The sensation causes the redhead to squirt out her juices all over Leina's face.

The hours of fucking in the quarters continue, Risty is being used like the toy she is by the Overlord, his mistress, and his sex slave. The Benevolent Bandit gets no rest as the Overlord, Leina and Melona aren't even close to being satisfied. Risty, the Benevolent Bandit of the Wilds was fucked. Fucked up good and she could do nothing but enjoy it.

*****LEMON END*****

Risty then came loudly in her bed as her fantasy ended. She panted loudly as she realized she was jealous of Leina and wanted a dominant man like that in her life. Her eyes then snapped open before a small smile and blush formed, "Leina did say he was taking more women, maybe I should talk to Leina about it."

She mumbled out loud while only having seen Roxas once in passing when he had faced Melona as she had been passing through the swamp and thought the guy was handsome at the time, but she didn't make the connection to who he potentially was until Leina said he was the Overlord, and didn't consider wanting him till Leina went, in detail, into how each of her 'mistresses' had been pushed into multiple orgasms each time he took them.

She sighed content that her body was satisfied for now and went to sleep.

[Next Day]

Roxas and his mistresses woke up early in Gainos as Roxas had decided they would stay in the city until the tournament was over as he had women who were competing and while he didn't need them to actually compete, he wouldn't turn down the extra time it would buy him to examine the city. As to why they woke up early, it was because Cattleya had informed them that she had found blacksmith that would let her use their forge and wanted Xion to come so she could enhance her weapons and maybe get some armor started for her.

Roxas had given her Anarchy to use for the tournament and Xion planned to use her armor if needed as while she wasn't shy with her body, fighting in nothing but a jacket and bikini wasn't going to work. She could do it easily, but Roxas was the only man who got to see her body and, from what she learned about these fights, most women would be exposed quite a bit after they won.

Xion kissed Roxas goodbye before heading out into the street, but stopped when she saw a girl with long red hair, blue eyes, good sized breasts and ass that were contained in purple bra and underwear that could be seen, and wore a red dress that had two flaps with one in the front and back as the only covering for her lower body, red heels, black stockings that met a garter belt and had been cut slightly to show her thighs and ass if the flap was moved, and purple gloves that went up to just under her shoulder that met black barbed wire deigns of her dress, and a demonic staff and it appeared the girl was sad.

Xion, already thinking she was hot and could be fun, approached her, "Hello."

She stated and the red head jumped and turned to face Xion, who noticed a blush on the red head's face, "Why are you so sad?"

Xion asked and the red head averted her eyes before Xion noticed the staff glaring at the red head and Xion narrowed her eyes, "So the staff is causing the problems."

She stated before dodging as tentacles from the staff lashed out at her. More tentacles came after her and Xion responded by slicing them into pieces with Anarchy before she had tendrils of shadow launch out and grab the staff from the girl.

The staff smacked the tendrils off of it before going towards the red head again. However, it never arrived as a demonic hand grabbed hold of its head. The two girls followed the hand up to see Roxas there with Pyrrha behind him as he glared at the demonic staff, "It was foolish of you to attack my Queen like that."

Roxas stated in a voice that three women shudder before Roxas then blasted the staff with Evil Presence and dropped it to the ground before he approached Xion while ignoring the red head going towards the staff while seeming to be upset.

When he arrived, Xion sauntered up to him and drew circles on his chest, "I had that under control you know."

She stated and Roxas nodded, "I know, but I can see you like her and that staff is obviously her weapon and has power. So I had to do it since your spell wouldn't have been permanent."

He replied and she smiled before taking him into a kiss before moaning when his hand started groping her ass appreciatively. Pyrrha was getting hot seeing that while noticing the red head was blushing bright at the sight.

The two broke apart before heading towards the red head who was shaking, "What's your name?"

Roxas asked and the red head flinched before replying, "Nyx."

Xion then knelt and grabbed her head before kissing her full on the lips which got Nyx to widen her eyes before she moaned at feeling hands on her breasts, pussy, and ass. She looked and saw the blond man there kissing the neck of the girl in front of her while his right demonic hand was rubbing her pussy and the gauntlet one was on her breast while the other girl was groping her other breast and was feeling her ass and giving it light slaps.

Xion pulled back, "Well Nyx, I want you to become my servant. You'll be protected, cared for, and you get the pleasure my Lord and sister are giving you, except it will be every day."

She stated and Nyx moaned before looking into Xion's eyes and seeing no deception. Once the man's finger hit her clit, Nyx started nodding her head furiously which made Xion smile, "Good girl, you're in Queen's Blade, correct?"

She asked and got a nod in reply, "Good, you will compete in the first round and forfeit if you win but drag the match out as long as possible. If you obey then you will get a reward, understood?"

Nyx nodded eagerly, "Yes Mistress."

Xion smiled, "Good girl." She said and gave Nyx another full kiss before she got up, "I'll let you explain the rules and everything to her, Roxas, I still have a meeting with Cattleya."

Roxas nodded and took Nyx to the hotel, while keeping a hand on her ass and groping it appreciatively. He wouldn't claim her yet, not without Xion there, but he could still tease and driver her wild, but he couldn't spend all day with her as he noticed the tournament was starting and Leina and Risty were first, which meant that he would have to go soon as he promised Leina she could help break in Risty.

On the way back, he noticed Melpha and Sigui had already implemented the changes he implanted into them as they both walked with blushes. Melpha had her entire cleavage exposed and he could see past the flaps that she was not wearing underwear and Sigui he could see the ropes through her thin clothing before he pulled out the remote to the toys his minions had found in the shops with the manuals for the combat maneuvers he had gained and cranked up the setting and was smirking quite happily at the two releasing a moan and there blushes increasing. He almost laughed when they looked around and upon seeing him, blushed harder and shuddered. Roxas settled for a chuckle while leading Nyx back to the Hotel.

Meanwhile, Airi and Rana were watching matches over the Heart as Rana wanted to practice while watching and it was easier in the Tower. They watched Leina and Risty fight though it was obvious that Risty was holding back while Leina was going full force and both had blushes on their face as their armor was cut off. The match ended with Leina winning when she broke through Risty's block and slammed her foot to the back of her head.

The view had cut out afterwards and Leina grabbed Risty before dragging her to a dark portal that had opened by her. Rana and Airi then watched as Nyx faced Elena in a volcanic field and ended with Nyx's victory, but what no one saw was that Nyx had made Elena helpless afterward by molesting the girl and then made her lick her pussy as Roxas had explained that she had authority over slaves by being Xion's personal servant, but if she took it too far then he would revoke her status. She was very happy when he told her she could make a slave do this for her so long as her master or mistresses didn't want her.

The matches moved on after Nyx declared she now withdrew from the tournament. Nanael faced Echidna, with the latter winning before she too withdrew. Claudette had faced Menace with the former winning, then it was Pyrrha vs Melona with Pyrrha coming out on top… literally as she was straddling Melona when the match ended.

The last match was Xion vs Tomoe, who both stared at each other before Tomoe bowed, "I will do my best, mistress." She stated as Namine had explained that while Tomoe and Shizuka belonged to her, she in turn belonged to Xion and Roxas so they did as well.

Xion smiled before drawing Anarchy, which gave off a bluer glow since Roxas's power wasn't mingling with Elysium's own as much. However, Elysium was broken completely as she now had nothing but love and devotion to the Fourth, so even without Roxas there to possibly influence her further; she was not going to betray them.

Xion also now had a small breastplate, shoulder guards, gauntlets, and grieves that Cattleya said weren't as sturdy as they could be, but they were better than nothing. Tomoe drew her sword and the two clashed repeatedly before Xion knocked Tomoe's sword away from her.

The moment Xion was declared the winner, she grabbed Tomoe and pulled her into a kiss while tearing her kimono off and started groping her ass. Tomoe moaned into her mistress's mouth, "You did well slave, but now you're gonna satisfy me." She stated before pushing her down and putting her face into her covered pussy while wondering how Roxas was doing with his new slave.

[With Roxas]

Said Overlord was currently in Risty's room behind the Bandit who was naked while he held an equally naked Leina beside him, "Seems she's starting to come around. Time to start the fun Leina."

Roxas stated as Leina walked up behind the groggy Risty.

*****LEMON START*****

Risty awoke from her battle with Leina to find herself in a strange position. She shook her head to clear it before finding herself hanging from the sealing with her feet spread apart… and she was naked.

Eyes widening in fear, she thrashed around before freezing when she felt someone give her ass a hard slap before hands came up and started tweaking and pinching her nipples. She turned her head and widened her eyes at seeing Leina there and she was naked.

Risty was trying to figure out what was going on, "Leina wha… MPH!"

She started only to be interrupted when Leina claimed her lips and shoved her tongue into Risty's mouth. Risty was stunned for a second, both from the act and the fact that she had a crush on Leina as well. She was about to break the kiss when her ass was slapped again and she couldn't suppress a moan as she enjoyed being spanked.

It took about 15 seconds for her to realize that she was just spanked while Leina's hands were still on her tits. She looked around more and saw the rumored Overlord there in just jeans and a shirt which caused her to blush as she could see his muscles and his cock twitching like crazy and noticed his arm was demonic as well.

Leina then pulled back with a smile, "I always wanted you Risty, since the moment I saw you, I have wanted you badly, but you treated me like a noble princess or a child. But my master is giving me permission to play with you and help make you his slave."

Leina stated with love in her eyes and before Risty could respond, Leina twisted her nipples hard causing Risty to open her mouth in a moan that was cut off when Roxas grabbed her head and brought her into a kiss while dominating her mouth with his tongue.

While he was enjoying her mouth, his demon hand started fingering her pussy fast and hard while his thumb was pressing against her clit. Risty moaned and then gave brief screams into Roxas's mouth as Leina removed her hands from her breasts and started spanking her repeatedly and each one was only getting her pussy wetter than before.

Roxas released her head and saw her half lidden eyes and her tongue hanging out, "You really are a bitch in heat aren't you?"

He stated before putting his demon fingers into her mouth and she started sucking them eagerly. He then pulled his fingers back and put a ball gag into her mouth. At her confused expression, he elaborated, "We are going to have some fun with you, but first you're going to watch as I fuck Leina like the slave she is."

He stated and Risty widened her eyes as she felt something get pushed into her pussy and ass before they started vibrating and wiggling inside her. She moaned before it turned to a small scream when vibrating nipple clamps were then placed on her nipples.

She felt an orgasm approaching fast before the vibrating stopped. She looked down wide eyed as Leina moved next to Roxas and started stripping him of his clothes, "Hehe, there is a strong enchantment on those toys. The moment they feel you about to cum, they stop and the need to cum will build each time and it won't stop till we are done having our fun as my cute little slave has to be taken by me."

Risty widened her eyes in horror as the vibrators started again. Roxas sat on a bed in front of Risty before he pulled Leina down into a kiss while exploring her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back after a minute, "Get on your knees and suck my cock slut."

He stated and Leina moaned before doing just that and inhaled her master's musky and smelly scent, which turned her on, before she started licking all over his cock and balls. Before deep throating her master and sucking deeply on it.

Risty was horny beyond belief at the moment from seeing Leina do that to a guy, the size of the guy, the vibrators torturing her, and the fact that she could see Leina had a vibrator in her ass and clean shaven pussy. She had to bite back a groan at the vibrators stopping again, if this kept up then she was going to be a slave slut for the Overlord and wasn't going to care.

Leina kept deep throating him as she felt him twitch and heard him groan in pleasure and pulled back before wrapping her tits around his shaft and sucking the head while bobbing her whole body up and down.

This continued for a few minutes before she felt him grab her head and start thrusting her into her mouth. All she could was moan before she decided to tease Risty more by taking hold of the vibrators inside her and started pumping them in and out of her while moaning like a common whore, which she was glad to be called by her master if he wanted as she had no doubts in her mind that she was a slut, whore, cumdump, sex slave for him and was happy to be them all for Roxas.

Risty was going crazy at the sight but with her mouth gagged, she couldn't beg and boy was she willing to beg right now and that feeling only increased when guy grunted and came inside Leina's throat and mouth which leaked out of her mouth onto her perky breasts. She watched as Leina licked the cum from her breasts before she gazed at the guy that was her master, "Master, please fuck and claim my pussy as yours and make it so no man will ever be able to satisfy me."

Leina stated as she went backwards on her feet and left hand while pulling the vibrator out of her pussy and spreading her lips for her master's big cock.

Roxas smiled at his loving slave before he pulled her up, "Then ride me slut, I want to see these whorish breasts bounce while your riding on my cock."

Roxas stated and Leina moaned lightly at her master's dirty talk before she straddled him and lined him up with her wanting pussy. She looked at Roxas and nodded as she knew what she wanted to happen.

Roxas nodded before slamming her down on his cock while he thrusted up into her. His entire cock was inside her in less than a second and she had her head and back arched backwards with her tongue hanging out while her face was frozen in pleasure. Roxas then pulled her back into a kiss while he grabbed the vibrator in her ass and started pumping it in and out of her ass which caused Leina to moan into the kiss before Roxas broke it and when leaned back slightly to watch her breasts bounce while she rode him hard.

15 minutes later, Roxas slammed into Leina's womb and came inside of it. Leina let out a silent scream at feeling her master finally cumming in her. She barely had time to come down from her earth shattering orgasm before Roxas turned her around and continued fucking her only now she was facing Risty, who couldn't take her eyes off of where Roxas's cock was entering and leaving Leina.

Leina moaned as Roxas began licking and nibbling on her neck, "You're enjoying this aren't you slave? It's too bad Risty doesn't want to submit to me otherwise she could be getting my cock too."

Leina nodded while riding her master even harder, "I am master and it is too bad. She could have your thick cock going in and out of her pussy, mouth, and ass or between her tits while you make her cum over and over again. But if she won't be your slave, then I and any others will be glad to fill the slot and get more cum from you."

She stated before an orgasm claimed her again and only increased when Roxas came inside her again. Roxas pulled her off and laid her on the bed since she wasn't used to him yet and moved to Risty before cupping her cheek as she was breathing raggedly, "Are you ready to be a good girl and be my slave Risty?"

Risty groaned into the gag as she was still fighting with herself over it once she thought of the orphanage, "If you're concerned about the orphanage you support, don't be. I already claimed Vance country and have my soldiers rebuilding the orphanage while ensuring that food and other supplies get sent there."

He stated before Risty widened her eyes and started mumbling something. Roxas removed the gag and she latched onto his lips in a kiss before pulling back, "I'll do it, I'll become your slave. Just please fuck me and satisfy my body, please."

She stated and then begged which Roxas nodded to before untying her arms from the ceiling and pushing her to her knees, "Give me a titjobs with those slutty tits first."

Risty wasted no time at all, "Yes master."

She stated as she wrapped her breasts around his cock and started sucking the head while moving her breasts up down rapidly to get her master off faster. A few minutes later, Roxas took pity on her and just let himself go. Risty moaned at the taste of her new master's cum flooding her mouth.

Once he was done and she cleaned him up, she found herself on her back before Roxas yanked the vibrator out of her pussy and shoved his cock in in one shot. Risty would have screamed in pleasure, but Leina had chosen that time to get her strength back and sat on Risty's face, "Eat me out slut. This is repayment for abandoning me and not letting have some fun with you when we traveled together."

Risty moaned and began to lick and suck on Leina's pussy with glee while Roxas claimed Leina's lips in a kiss and hit Risty's cervix repeatedly with his cock, "That's a good girl Risty, from now on your my slave, my bitch, my cumdump, but your also going to be the leader of my royal guard. You will ensure my capitol city and Tower remain intact and will punish anyone who dares to defy me. As payment, I'll use you as my toy and fuck all your slutty holes and those udders you call tits and pour my cum inside you. Do you understand slut?"

Roxas commanded then asked and Risty lifted Leina long enough to respond, "Yes master, I will do whatever you want. Just please, don't stop."

Roxas chuckled, "I have no intention of ever stopping Risty." He stated before he grunted and came hard inside her. Risty came as she felt the warmth of her master's cum fill her before she found herself on her stomach with her hands tied behind her back before the anal vibrator was torn out only to be shoved into her pussy and for Roxas to shove his cock inside her ass in one shot. Risty let out a silent scream as she came harder in that one moment than ever before in her life.

Roxas smirked down at her fucked stupid face before he continued plowing her ass while smacking both her cheeks while Risty felt like she was in heaven. She had a man claim her as his own, had skill and size to use on her, and was willing to push all of her buttons to get her off. She belonged to this man now, he broke her for any other man and she couldn't be happier about it.

Her thoughts broke as Leina claimed her lips in a kiss, which Risty happily returned before Leina shoved her face into her crotch and laid back farther, "That's it slut, eat my pussy and ass while master fucks your fat ass like the whore you are."

Leina stated and Risty moaned loudly before she complied before after 10 minutes Roxas came inside her asshole. Risty came with him and moaned which sent Leina over the edge. The two laid there for a moment before Roxas moved the vibrator back into Risty's ass and flipped her over before placing Leina on her with Leina's ass in the air and then shoved his cock between their pussies, which got them both to moan out I pleasure and surprise, "You didn't think I was done did you?"

Roxas stated as he continued enjoying his two slaves.

*****LEMON END*****

4 hours later, and roughly 5 times that many orgasms for Leina and Risty, Roxas was getting dressed while instructing Risty to get dressed and then head to the tower to be outfitted with an outfit befitting her status as captain of the Royal Guard. She nodded and left while Roxas gave a kiss to Leina's temple while she slept before he left to go meet up with Cattleya as she wanted to explore the city with him.

He met her in the market and still couldn't quite get over her body and from the blush on her face; she couldn't get over him ogling her either. When Roxas met up with her he offered her his arm which caused her to blush harder before she accepted the arm and they started walking through the city.

Cattleya was practically jumping with joy at the thought of having a semi-date with Roxas and was even more excited when he offered her his arm and they walked together while laying her head on Roxas's arm as he was tall enough for her to do that as Cattleya was 5'9" with her heeled boots. She was enjoying the moment while thinking about how much she had started to like Roxas. He was kind, caring, fatherly to Rana, strong, dependable, merciful but not to the point where he would pay for it, and was tough but fair with his soldiers.

Her thoughts were broken as she saw a man that was shirtless, tall, had black hair, crystal blue eyes, a brown belt across his chest, a gold band on his left arm, black under armor pants with orange hip guards, and a bandana around his head. She immediately recognized him as her husband, Owen.

She was about to shout and be happy, until he saw a woman come out and kiss him on the lips which he returned and another woman came out and stood beside him, the second woman she recognized as an alchemy construct that a friend of hers created named Vingt who was dressed in a maid outfit with a wide skirt that was see through and allowed you to see her going commando with black stockings with white frills at the top and had a white cloth over the back and front. Cattleya felt her heart break at Owen cheating on her before fury took over even as tears came down her eyes.

Roxas saw her expression go from joy to shock to pain to rage and he saw the man and realized who he was based off of what Cattleya had told him a few times. When he saw him kissing the woman, he became enraged too. However, before he could do anything Cattleya walked up with an all too sweet smile on her face, "Owen."

She stated and Owen turned and then paled when he saw who was there, while Vingt was looking confused and the first woman looked at her, "And who are you?"

Asked the first woman and Cattleya smiled sweetly, "I'm Owen's wife and mother of his son Rana." She stated and the second woman looked at Owen in shock and rage before slapping him across the face.

She then bowed to Cattleya and apologized as she didn't know Owen was married and then took off when Cattleya gave a nod with the sweet smile on her face. Owen was about to talk before Cattleya slammed her fist into his face sending him crashing into a wall where she grabbed him with the smile on her face, "So, you left to fight some attackers and then abandon your wife and son. Then you go and start flirting and kissing another woman?"

She stated before slamming on the ground again before she repeated the action several times. Owen lied on the ground groaning in pain as Cattleya moved over to Roxas and kissed him deeply. This got a shocked reaction from Owen, a confused one from Vingt, and a surprised but happy one from Roxas before he returned the kiss and grabbed her ass appreciatively.

Roxas response got another shocked reaction from Owen and it only grew when Cattleya moaned and deepened the kiss while Roxas continued groping her ass before he pulled on the lower part of her outfit to give her ass and pussy some stimulation and Owen started getting livid.

Cattleya pulled back keeping her arms around Roxas's neck, "Roxas, I have decided I would like to be paid with you fucking my pussy daily." She stated while moving her head to his shoulder and kissing his neck.

Roxas raised an eyebrow in interest while Owen had a shocked look on his face, "That can be arranged my dear, especially since I have been wanting to fuck your brains out since I first saw you,"

He stated and Cattleya blushed with a moan before Roxas claimed her lips in another kiss and resumed groping her ass, "Thank you sir, I would like my first payment very soon. However, could you first get rid of this trash and take in Vingt there, that man is no husband of mine or a father to Rana and I want him to pay for what he did, and Vingt can help Airi with the Tower and watching Rana while we are busy."

Roxas nodded broke from her embrace before drawing Devourer as the Fourth, his Keyblade spirits, Elysium, Sonia, and Inferno were calling for the man's blood and Roxas was going to ensure he suffered for eternity. This was why he shoved the blade into him and had Devourer consume his soul for him to torture for eternity while transferring Owen's strength and skills to Roxas to make his user better and less likely to fall to an enemy.

Once Owen's body was nothing but dried husk, Roxas set it on fire before approaching Vingt, "Hello, my name is Roxas."

He stated as the woman did a light curtsy, "Hello sir, I am Vingt. May I ask why miss Cattleya moaned when you grabbed her butt or why she seemed to enjoy your lips touching hers?"

She asked curiously which caused Roxas to chuckle and be somewhat relieved, chuckle because she apparently hadn't had any kind of physical contact that gave pleasure and feel relieved because it meant Owen hadn't touched her and therefore wouldn't make Cattleya be resentful towards her, "Not at all. She enjoyed be grabbing her ass because it pleasured her and she enjoyed my lips on hers because she likes kissing me."

He stated and Vingt tilted her head, "Does that mean I would enjoy it too?"

She asked and Roxas shrugged, "Want to find out?"

He asked and she nodded before he pulled her into a kiss that got Vingt to widen her eyes and her face to blush before she felt Roxas slip his tongue into her mouth and his right demonic hand go up her skirt and grope her ass while his other hand moved to her breast and started groping them hard. Vingt felt herself get hot and moan into Roxas's kiss, she didn't fully understand what this was, but she knew she wanted more.

Roxas kissed her for a few more moments while he could feel Cattleya staring at them, before he pulled back and saw the dazed look in her eyes, "Did you enjoy that?" He asked and she nodded, "You can have that and more things that are even better if you want, but you have to become my servant. You obey me and my mistresses, serve us in every way we tell you, and you get rewarded with this and better pleasure. Do you understand?"

He instructed then asked and she nodded, "Yes, master." She stated before moaning again when Roxas claimed her lips again and started roughly groping her again.

Roxas pulled back with a smirk, "Then you are now my slave." He stated before they entered a portal to darkness.

[At the Tower]

They came out and Roxas immediately gave his weapons to a Samurai to put them in the armory before he turned towards Vingt, "Go and find a red head in a maid outfit named Airi, she'll be giving you instructions on what to do." Vingt nodded and left just as Roxas grabbed Cattleya by the ass and lifted her off the ground while claiming her lips. Cattleya wrapped her legs around Roxas's waist and her arms around his neck.

Roxas pulled back before moving his head to her ear, "Time to pay my debt, Cattleya and I plan to do so with interest." He whispered huskily while nibbling on her earlobe, while Cattleya moaned and felt her pussy get wet at the thought of finally getting Roxas inside her.

He took Cattleya back to her room while groping her ass appreciatively and dominating her mouth but set her down when he heard Rana in the room. They entered and Roxas looked at the boy, "Rana?"

"Yes?" He asked while wondering what his mother and Roxas were doing together.

Roxas knelt and smiled at the boy, "Your mother and I have things to discuss, how about you go find Airi and ask her to take you to see the remaining matches for the Queen's Blade? You can also meet a new friend of mine that will be helping Airi with her work."

Roxas noticed that that Cattleya was fidgeting,"Please hurry and leave Rana, I need Roxas badly and I can't take much more."

She thought with desperation, while Rana just smiled, "Okay Roxas."

He stated before leaving and Roxas watched him go down a hall before bumping into Airi, who Roxas mouthed to get him out of the tower. After they left down the hall far from view, Roxas closed and locked the door before he caught Cattleya by her ass as she jumped at him and started making out with him.

*****LEMON START*****

Roxas, liking her boldness but knowing what she really wanted, pinned her against the wall before he proceeded to rip off Cattleya clothes to show her huge breasts for all to see, "You have a very slutty body Cattleya, its very beautiful."

Roxas stated while grinding his cloth covered erection against her, which caused Cattleya to moan, "Th-thank you, Master."

She said without thinking before she began blushing in embarrassment and looked down as many of her fantasies had been of Roxas owning her in all but name, while Roxas smirked, "So you're that type of woman? Very nice, I'll be sure to use you well, my sexy milf slut."

Roxas stated in her ear and instantly felt her body shudder and his erection get very noticeably wet from her reaction. Cattleya moaned loudly, while inwardly leaping with excitement that Roxas, no her master, was accepting of her desires.

Roxas claimed her lips again and started sucking and coiling her tongue with his before he grabbed her right breast with his demon hand and twisted her nipples while holding her up with one hand and then aimed his still clothed erection to continue rubbing her clit with it, "Ooohhh. Please master, hurry up take me."

She begged, while Roxas smirked before he tweaked her nipple hard, "First, I want to feel these slutty tits wrapped around my cock."

He stated and she nodded immediately, while getting wetter at his dirty talk, before he lowered her and she tore his pants off and proceeded to take his entire length into her mouth and down her throat and bobbed a few times before bringing her breasts up and wrapping them around her master's cock.

Roxas moaned out from the feeling and it only increased when Cattleya started sucking and licking the tip, "Oh yeah, you're doing good, slave."

Cattleya nearly came at that last word as she had wanted to hear him call her that and redoubled her efforts to make her master cum. She sucked hard and alternated raising one breast while lowering the other before she let go of her breasts and moved down to his balls and started licking and sucking them while she stroked his cock, "Master, please give me your cum. I want drink it down and taste it so badly. Please cum in my slutty mouth and then fuck me with your cock and claim my pussy as yours."

Roxas girt his teeth and braced against the wall as the dirty talk was about push him over the edge, "You want it that badly, then alright but you better be ready."

He stated before he gripped the sides of her head and shoved his entire length into her mouth and throat. Cattleya moaned as she loved the feeling of Roxas's cock down her throat, she had always wanted to try deep throat but Owen didn't like oral and he wasn't anywhere near big enough to warrant it.

Cattleya then had to suppress a major spasm that went through her body at the thought of her master's cock entering her pussy and claiming it for his own until no other man could satisfy her. That thought alone pushed her to orgasm and when she was shuddering, she clenched her throat muscles and caused her master to cum as well.

Roxas allowed her to pull back and then shot a few more times into her waiting mouth while hearing her audible, and no doubt intentional, gulping.

When she had finished drinking and cleaning him up, she moved to the bed and laid back before spreading her pussy open for him, "Please master, fuck my horny milf pussy and dump your cum in my womb."

She stated and Roxas smirked as he moved and rubbed her pussy with his cock, "I couldn't hear you Cattleya, could you repeat that?"

He stated and Cattleya moaned, "Take me and make me your slut!"

She all but screamed and Roxas smirked, "As you wish."

Roxas stated before be shoved his entire length inside her and Cattlya arched her back in a silent scream of pleasure as she had never felt so full and Roxas was pressing against her cervix.

She could only moan as he began thrusting into her, "Ooohhh."

She moaned out while her tongue was hanging out as Roxas slammed into her repeatedly, "You like that, don't you, my little milf whore?"

Roxas then slammed hard into her again and began slamming into her while Cattleya felt like she was in heaven. Roxas was dominating her and using her like his private slut, and his cock was plundering her pussy and making it his. If he decided to take her ass next, then she would have to debate if she was in a dream or if this was really happening.

Her thoughts were broken when Roxas grabbed her tits before claiming her mouth in another kiss, "I'm gonna cum inside you, then I'm taking your last hole as mine."

He stated and Cattleya came at that thought and Roxas emptied into her waiting womb, which caused Cattleya to gain a second extended orgasm on top of the one she just got. Roxas then smacked her ass, "Get on your hands and knees, slut."

He stated and she eagerly complied before Roxas then buried himself into her ass in one shot. Cattleya froze in a silent scream as her body came harder than she ever had in her life and from the feel of her master, she was going to get more.

Roxas started pounding her hard and fast, causing her to orgasm several times, "Ooohhh, yes master. Fuck my large slutty ass and make it yours. I've wanted you to take me since I first saw you. Claim me, use me, I'll be ready to fuck you whenever you want. Just don't stop."

He came inside her with one final thrust causing Cattleya to momentarily go blank and cum even harder, "I'm not done yet Cattleya, I'm gonna turn you into my private milf slut. You'll suck my cock, use those slutty boobs to service me, and spread your pussy and ass for me whenever I want. You'll be my obedient milf fucktoy from now on."

He stated before slamming back into her pussy which caused Cattleya to cum hard, both from him entering her and from him telling her that. After 10 minutes, and roughly a dozen orgasms for Cattleya who still wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, Roxas then switched them back to missionary style and came inside her yet again, "More, master, more."

Cattleya moaned as she loved Roxas's recovery time and his cock and was on the verge of falling for him if she got this and got to be his milf toy every day. Roxas smirked, "You really are a slut aren't you?"

He asked and Cattleya only moaned and wrapped her arms around Roxas's neck before bringing him to a kiss, "Only for you Roxas, only for you. I don't want any other man to touch me, I am yours: your whore, your slut, your cumdump, your fucktoy, your milf, your slave, or whatever you want. Tell what you want me to be and I'll be it and be ready to fuck you whenever, however, and wherever you want."

Roxas smirked and then kept on thrusting into her before placing her on his lap and grabbing her ass and then began moving her up and down on his cock, "Then I have a word and description for you Cattleya, mistress."

He stated and Cattleya looked at him with wide eyes and Roxas smirked, "I like you, Cattleya and I like Rana, he's a good kid, so if you want, then you have a place available in my harem."

Cattleya's eyes teared up slightly before she kissed Roxas on his lips, "I would love that master, but I still want to be with you like this; you using me as you please and treating me like a toy for your pleasure."

She stated before Roxas smirked wider, "That's why there is a very special title for that; you'll be my slave mistress. Like Setsuna, you'll have authority over my slaves and minions, but you'll be my and my harem's slave as well."

Roxas stated and Cattleya widened her eyes before nodding vigorously, while Roxas smiled, "Then take my cock and it's cum, you giant breasted whore."

Roxas stated and started thrusting harder while Cattleya got even more aroused, if that was possible, and started moaning and bouncing with Roxas's thrusts, "Oh yes. Give me more, master. Use me until I can't think straight."

Roxas smirked and nodded before he began picking up the pace and then came inside her once more before Cattleya came as well with a screaming orgasm.

*****LEMON END*****

An hour later, Roxas was lying on the bed with Cattleya lying next to him with her head on his chest while she was sighing contentedly, "That was amazing master."

She stated with no small amount of happiness in her voice and Roxas smiled as he played with her hair, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Cattleya. Want to go again?"

Roxas stated and then asked with a smirk, while Cattleya looked up at him with a smile while her hand trailed down and started stroking him, "Any time you want, master."

She stated with a slight blush before she leaned up and kissed Roxas, which he gladly returned. However, their moment was interrupted when Roxas heard Inferno speak, "Roxas, you need to come to the Armory, now."

Roxas pulled back and sighed before cupping Cattleya's cheek, "Sorry, I have something to do. Apparently a matter needs my attention."

He stated before kissing her forehead and getting up, while Cattleya pouted slightly about not getting more time with him but relented as he couldn't spend all day with her, "It's alright Roxas, I should go find Rana and explain a few things anyway."

She stated and Roxas nodded before kissing her one more time and leaving for the Armory. The moment he was gone, Cattleya buried her face into the pillows and squealed in happiness.

[Armory: a few minutes ago]

Gnarl moved about with a purpose as he searched for the blade that would aid in his goals, "Where are you Soul Edge? Once I have you, I can free myself from this cursed body and take my rightful place as the Overlord as I should have when the First was chosen. This pathetic current Overlord is far too lenient and is making a mockery of the title. Once I have the power of Soul Edge, I can crush him and claim his soldiers as my own before I get rid of those pathetic generals and claim those women to."

Gnarl thought before finishing with a perverted giggle before he found the former Soul Edge and grasped it while grinning manically, "Now with this blade's power, I will kill that fool and claim what is rightfully mine."

He stated before he noticed the eye on Devourer glow and tendrils shot out and stabbed into him, "What?! No, the power is mine!"

Inferno was enraged at this fool to dare try and take his power, "You will pay for your insolence!"

Gnarl looked around, "Who's there? How dare you interfere with my destiny!"

He stated before he saw the eye looking at him in rage, "I am Inferno, the entity living within Soul Devourer as my wielder has named me. You will pay for your betrayal you worm."

All Gnarl could do was scream as his soul was taken into the blade while Inferno contacted his master, "Roxas, you need to come to the Armory, now."

He stated and a few minutes later, Roxas entered to see the husk of Gnarl holding Devourer. Roxas frowned before picking up Devourer, "What happened?"

He asked before Devourer explained everything and Roxas felt his rage start to release, "Inferno, make him suffer. Do as you please to him and ensure he fully understands the consequences of betraying me."

Roxas stated and Inferno gave a nod before Roxas reattached his weapons and decided to check on his two potential toys.

[Gainos: Chapel]

Roxas arrived just outside the chapel and saw that Xion had defeated Claudette and Pyrrha had defeated Leina with both losers having been teased and groped by the winner afterwards. Roxas smiled at his mistresses' success before he entered the chapel.

Melpha and Sigui were praying to their god at the moment, though inwardly they were just fantasizing about a blonde haired, golden eyed, armored man claiming them as his slaves while enjoying their respective vibrators going off inside them. However, they were interrupted when they heard the chapel door open and then close.

They turned and blushed heavily at seeing a man that matched their fantasies to a T. They had to suppress a shutter and spasm of their pussies at seeing him gaze at them with an intensity and look that told them he could claim them utterly with ease.

Roxas walked up to them and smirked, "Hello, I'm Roxas."

He stated before he kissed Melpha on the lips and started groping her ass and breasts while Melpha and Sigui blushed. They knew this was normal, but for some reason they couldn't help but blush and Melpha was moaning in pleasure especially when his hand on her ass started pushing and pulling her vibrator before she unleashed a loud moan as she came.

Roxas smirked internally seeing the spell work perfectly before he broke the kiss with Melpha and she blushed bright red at him, "Hello, I'm Melpha."

She stated while regaining her breath from the orgasm she just had before Roxas moved to Sigui and kissed her too while his demon hand was pinching and twisting her nipples and his other hand was groping and slapping her ass. Meanwhile, Sigui could barely stand as she was getting shoved into an orgasm as his spanks were hitting the vibrator and his twists were grinding the rotors into her nipples.

She moaned loudly into the kiss before Roxas pulled back and she collapsed onto her knees while breathing heavily, "He-hello, I'm Si-Sigui."

She stated and Roxas smiled at both, "A pleasure." He stated before helping them to a table as they were still wobbly, but he did keep groping their asses and smirked when they didn't stop him as he only had them forget he couldn't do it when they met, they were passed that now.

Melpha and Sigui were blushing brightly to this man's audacity, but were enjoying it nonetheless as they wanted a dominant man and he definitely met that criteria. There was also the fact his hands were sending electric shocks of pleasure through them and they were starting to wonder if maybe their god hadn't sent them a vision of this man so they could serve him.

They sat and chatted for a time before Roxas brought up his women and immediately Melpha and Sigui felt hot and bothered. The moment Roxas recommended they masturbate to relieve themselves; their clothes were on the floor while Melpha was sucking on her nipples while pumping the vibrators in and out and Sigui was biting her nipples while shoving both vibrators into herself.

Roxas let this continue while he then went into what he would do to them, what positions they would be taken in, how they would barely get any rest except when he allowed it, and more before he smiled at them, "So, knowing what I would do to you, do you want to become my private fucktoys?"

By this point their minds were practically destroyed by pleasure, need, and desire for the man in front of them to take them as his. So, naturally, when he asked that question, they both nodded furiously while Roxas smirked before moving his chair back, "Then come please me, sluts."

*****LEMON START*****

Both busty women came over to him and knelt before pulling his pants off and started licking his erect cock while moaning loudly when he turned the vibrators up, "Use those slutty tits of yours."

He stated and they pressed their breasts around his cock as they ground into each other too, while all three were enjoying the rotors on Sigui sending vibrations through all of them. Roxas then gripped Sigui's hair and pulled her up to a kiss which both actions caused her to moan loudly as Roxas shoved his tongue into her mouth while Melpha doubled her efforts to get her new master to cum sooner.

Roxas gripped Sigui's ass with both his hands before he slapped both her cheeks hard, "You're such masochistic slut, aren't you Sigui?"

He asked as Sigui moaned loudly, "Yes master, please punish me for being such a slut."

She stated with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she loved him smacking her ass while Melpha was getting turned on from their actions and dirty talk, "Master please, come in my slutty mouth and coat it and my bit tits with your cum. I want it so badly."

Melpha stated while licking his balls and underside and felt Roxas twitch before she took him back into her mouth and began sucking him hard while running her tongue along the underside of his cock. Sigui saw this and felt left out so she pulled a rotor off her breast and brought it up to her master's mouth, "Master, please suck my tits, bite, lick them, do whatever you want."

She stated and Roxas took her up on that offer by immediately biting on her nipple which caused her to moan loudly while his other hand gripped Melpha's head and started making her deep throat him which caused her to moan loudly while she just relaxed her throat and let her master use her while Sigui was lost in pleasure.

A few minutes later, Roxas grunted and released in Melpha's throat before pulling her back and releasing the rest onto Melpha's face and breasts, which caused her to cum before Sigui came because Roxas bit down pretty hard when he came and she came as well. Roxas released Sigui and looked at Melpha, "Sigui, clean up Melpha."

He stated as he smacked her ass and Sigui moved to do that by nearly pouncing on Melpha and licking all of their master's cum off of her while Melpha moaned from the sensation. When they were done, Roxas spoke, "Both of you start licking each other's pussies."

They both blushed before they obeyed and got in a 69 position with Sigui on top while pulling each other's vibrators out of their pussies, while Sigui's was harder as Melpha had to move the ropes. They started licking and fingering the other while moaning at the sensations. Roxas stood and went behind Sigui who moaned at feeling her anal toys being removed before she screamed into Melpha's pussy when Roxas shoved his entire length up her ass while orgasming hard and her mind started to go blank, "Yes master, fuck my slutty ass to your heart's content. Use it, fuck it, destroy it for any other man to even hope to try and use."

Sigui stated in bliss and Melpha knew her master would get to her soon, but to help it along she licked her master's balls and Sigui's pussy while her master slammed in and out of Sigui's ass. Roxas grit his teeth when Sigui suddenly tightened up before he started slamming into her over and over again while slapping her ass with both his hands.

A few minutes later, Roxas emptied himself into her before pulling out and shoving her toys back into her. He then flipped them over and shoved himself into Melpha who released a scream as well before moaning like a whore as her master plowed her ass roughly while spanking her too, "Yes master, use my body for your pleasure, that's all it exists for. Fuck me master, harder, faster, don't ever stop."

She moaned which only got louder when Sigui regained herself and started repaying Melpha for a few moments ago. This continued for a few minutes before Roxas came deep inside Melpha, who screamed out in an orgasm before Roxas pulled out.

Roxas then turned Melpha around before pulling both of their vaginal vibrators out and slammed his cock between them and started thrusting like mad. Both women could only moan in appreciation as their master's cock ground against their pussies while their nipples rubbed against each other, "Make out with each other you sluts. You're going to be serving me and my harem and they love to play with sluts like you, so you might as well get used to it."

Roxas stated and Melpha gripped Sigui's face before bringing their lips together and started a duel of tongues with each other. Meanwhile, Roxas was thrusting faster and smacking both of their asses while enjoying the view before his orgasm started to approach, "Get ready to take my load you whores, I'm gonna dump it inside both of your wombs."

He stated and the two moaned, "Do it master, please fill our pussies with your glorious cum. Please we want it so bad that it's like torture." They said together before Roxas slammed inside of Melpha, who arched her back in a silent scream as Roxas hit her cervix and came inside before he forced himself to stop and then slammed into Sigui who copied Melpha when Roxas slammed into her cervix and released the rest of his cum.

*****LEMON END*****

Roxas pulled out and looked at his two new slaves, "You two are going to be my perfect little fucktoys from now on."

He stated with a smirk, before Melpha rolled off and Sigui and they both spread their asses and pussies for him with dream like smiles on their faces, "Yes master, we will be good little cumdumps for you. Please give us more." They stated together and Roxas smirked wider before going back to using his new toys.

Meanwhile, Echidna and Edward had finally found who Echidna was searching for, her former protégé/lover Irma who was one of Aldra's top agents in the Assassins of the Fang. Her attire consisted of a non-standard uniform version used by the Queen's personal death squad: The Assassins of Fang. Compared to the standard uniform, Irma's outfit was more revealing. For example, her torso armor is cut higher, exposing the bottom half of her breasts as well as not having a small skirt item giving people a view of her thong and ass.

Irma stared at her former lover/teacher with regret, pain, and slight anger while she glared daggers at Edward, "Whoa there lass, me and the lady are not together. I have my own woman and I have no intention of disrespecting her."

Edward stated and Irma's glare at him subsided while Echidna smiled knowing Irma still cared about her, "Irma, I want you to come with me. I have an employer who is going to bring down Aldra and I also have some people I want you to meet."

Echidna stated and Irma widened her eyes before narrowing them, "I will be the one to kill Aldra. She has to pay for killing my brother."

She stated and Echidna sighed, "If it's any consolation lass, my employer plans on enslaving her to him. Normally I would be against such a thing but from what I have heard of this Aldra woman, well, I think I can let it slide this time if it means the country finally gets some peace."

Edward stated and Irma froze, her hated enemy could be a slave to someone for who knows how long and she could potentially get her brother peace, "A piece of advice lass." Edward stated and Irma looked at him, "Don't let your hatred for your opponent consume you, or your opponent wins in the end."

He stated and Irma widened her eyes slightly, "May I ask you something?" He asked and she nodded, "Hmm, there are actually a few things I would want to ask you, what your brother would want you to do? Would he want you to seek revenge even if it costs your life or would he want you to live your life and be happy? But I suppose the most important question, are you looking to avenge your brother or simply take out your hatred and pain on someone?"

Irma stood there silent with her head down while she drifted in her thoughts, what would her brother want from her and was she actually trying to avenge him or was she simply looking for an outlet? She sighed as she remembered her brother was always peaceful and wouldn't want her doing this and she let a few tears loose as she realized she was insulting her brother's memory.

Irma looked up to them, "Very well, I will allow your employer to handle Aldra. However, I am unsure of working for them at the moment."

She stated and Echidna smiled before Edward pulled out one of his pistols and fired.

CLANG

Irma turned and saw a dagger embedded on the ground with a big dent in it that looked to be on course to impale her. She then looked up and saw a squad of the Assassins of the Fang staring down at them, "Axel send some troops, we're under attack!"

Edward said over the connection he received from the Heart and a portal opened before a platoon of Riotroopers came out along with Axel who looked ready to murder the entire squad of assassins. The flames on his Chakrams were raging as he walked forward, "Would you care to explain why you would dare to try and harm Echidna?!"

He stated with rage evident and Irma raised an eyebrow at that while Edward chuckled and Echidna blushed slightly at him caring about her that much despite their… arrangement. Though she would be lying if she said she didn't care about him in some way.

Before anyone could comment another squad of assassins came and Axel cursed, "Shit, Roxas doesn't want this city damaged too badly. Troopers, hold the line."

He stated as the troopers attacked and the assassins started dodging while Axel motioned everyone to the portal, but paused when Edward looked towards an alleyway and raised his right arm that had an arrowhead type design on it. A moment later, 4 individuals walked out of the alley. One was a man in black formal like clothing that appeared similar to Adewale's with a few weapons, counting a large axe, 2 pistols, and a pair of hidden blades, on him and a small goatee. The next was a red haired woman with a Falconet and 2 gold plated pistols on her and was also dressed in formal like clothing. The next two were two teenagers one a girl dressed similar to the woman and a boy dressed similar to the man, while both had weapons on them and were eying every possible point an enemy could attack from.

The man and woman walked up to Edward before smiling, "It's good to find a fellow brother, even in this strange world."

The man said and Edward nodded, "Aye, it is. Though a Templar and Assassin traveling together is odd, but not uncommon any more, with me at least. Edward Kenway, notorious pirate, and member of the Haitian and Caribbean brotherhood."

He stated and put his hand out, which the man took, "Arno Victor Dorian, Mentor of the Parisian Brotherhood. With me is Elise de la Serre, grandmaster of the Parisian branch of the Templar Order, Leon a boy who I have taken under my wing, and Helen a girl Elise saved a few years back. We heard what you said about your employer and we are curious about him."

He introduced and then stated while Edward nodded before Axel spoke up, "Gee, that's great and all, but can we go now?!"

He asked with annoyance clear in his voice before ushering everyone through counting Irma since she couldn't stay in the city.

As soon as they were gone, the Riotroopers vanished and the assassins were forced to return to their queen to report their failure.

[Next day]

Roxas sat on a balcony while looking at the floating orb in the sky where Xion stood across from Pyrrha. Next to him on one side were Rana, who was wearing the armor pieces, and had the wooden weapons he got from Roxas, and Cattleya, who was dressed in pair of leggings and a leotard that was the same purple as her old outfit. The former of which was wearing that because his new dad, as he had taken to calling Roxas after Cattleya informed Rana that she was getting into a relationship with Roxas, told him it would help him get used to the movement and weight better and the latter was dressed that way to keep her body more hidden as no one but her master and fellow sisters was allowed to see her body. Meanwhile, on the other side of Roxas were Axel, Echidna, and Irma.

The night they went back to the tower, Echidna had informed Irma that she left because Aldra threatened to sick the entirety of the Assassins of the Fang on both her and Irma if Echidna didn't leave. So she did knowing that she and Irma couldn't take on the entirety of the assassins and get out alive and that Irma would most likely survive if the queen believed her loyal.

Irma shed a few tears before grabbing Echidna in a hug and kissing her deeply which was returned along with Echidna groping her ass. Irma had been a little peeved when she found out Axel was 'friend with benefits' to Echidna but after that night, she decided she could live, happily mind you, if Axel was joining their bed at times. Though she did notice, her teacher/lover had a bit of an infatuation with Axel beyond just the bodily pleasure stage. She wouldn't get in the way of it as she knew Echidna would never abandon her, but that didn't mean echidna wouldn't try to get her with axel as well.

Roxas was thinking back on how he now had roughly half a dozen professional assassins in his service now and each one was a capable fighter in their own right, but he also knew that Organization 13 and the 7 Heroes were still a very real threat. He needed power, strength, and more soldiers that could back up his current ones if they were to end those threats and survive.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a few women go by mention Ymir. Turning to look he saw a few armored individuals and noticed one had armor similar to Ymir's. Being curious at what they want he gave a kiss to Cattleya's cheek, which caused her to smile, ruffle Rana's hair, which caused him to grin, and then nodded to Axel, who nodded back, before he leapt down and started following the women.

Meanwhile, Xion and Pyrrha stared at each other with their respective weapons out, "I am excited to test your strength mistress. I have wanted to see why Lord Roxas chose you for his first." Pyrrha stated and Xion raised an eyebrow, "Don't get me wrong, I am content to simply be with Lord Roxas, but I am still curious."

Xion smiled as she knew Pyrrha wasn't after her position, just trying to better know her lover/lord and ensure his alpha was worthy of it, "Alright Pyrrha, though I am curious, what do you love about Roxas?"

Xion asked and Pyrrha blushed, "To be honest, the first thing I was attracted to was his dark aura and his looks. But after that first night, the way he actually gave me pleasure with affection and then seeing him switch seamlessly from a cruel dictator to a caring ruler has affected me. He's caring, strong, tolerant to a fair point, fair, tough, decisive, brutal but gentle at the same time, dark yet not corrupt, good yet not of the light, handsome. What isn't there to love about him?"

Pyrrha stated with a dream like daze on her face and Xion smirked and nodded, "I know what you mean, we were partners for almost a year before we were both betrayed by our former employer and Roxas was forced to strike me down. Then I got to see what he did to bring me back and I honestly don't care what he did, I just wanted him to know that I loved him and I would stand by him forever."

She stated and both had true smiles on their faces, "Now, come one Pyrrha. Show me what you got."

Xion stated and Pyrrha nodded before they dashed at each other. Anarchy met with Pyrrha's short sword while her shield was tangled in tendrils of shadow. They held their swords locked in front of them before Xion smirked and leaned forward claiming Pyrrha's lips in a kiss.

Pyrrha was momentarily stunned at the act before Xion pivoted and threw her. Pyrrha rolled and got up before she pouted, "That's cheating, mistress."

She stated and Xion smirked, "I'm the Alpha mistress to the Overlord, playing fair is not an option for me. All that matters is my Lord's happiness, his and his domain's security, and the assurance of his dreams fruition."

Xion stated with passion and determination in her eyes before she charged at Pyrrha again before she dropped to her knees in a slide and swept Pyrrha's legs out before attempting to straddle her. However, Pyrrha then spun with her legs to knock Xion down but Xion did a one handed hand stand flipped to bring her heel down in an axe kick to Pyrrha's midsection before holding Anarchy to her throat, "You lose."

Xion stated and Pyrrha nodded, "Yes, I lost, mistress." {{{Bold}}}

She stated before the feed cut out and Xion moved her blade before taking Pyrrha in a kiss and then moving and kissing around her midsection. Pyrrha winced slightly at the pain before she began to relax until Xion grabbed her head and brought her to Xion's pussy, "Lick me bitch."

Xion stated with a smirk while Pyrrha nodded and did as told while Xion moaned.

[With Roxas]

Roxas stood in front of 4 girls/women; one was a blue haired girl with valkyrie type armor and a chainsaw sword and shield, another was a twin of Ymir but with brighter blonde hair and carried a mace, a young black haired Elf girl who had red animal like ears on her head, and lastly was a young girl with garb that was similar to his Samurais' form.

He gazed hard at them while one seemed to be blushing, "What do you want with one of my blacksmiths?"

He asked and the one who looked like a twin of Ymir stepped forward, "I'm her cousin Eirin, I wanted to talk to her about something important and these three are friends of mine."

The now identified Eirin stated and Roxas stood there a moment before the jewel in his gauntlet glowed, "Crona, have Ymir come to my location."

He stated, "At once my Lord."

Crona responded and a few moments later a portal opened and Ymir stepped out in her original outfit but where it was white was now black, where was pink was now scarlet, and it was now sleeveless. Roxas nodded towards her while he went for the arena in Gainos to watch Xion face Aldra.

{{{At the Arena}}}

Xion stood in front of her opponent, the one who was keeping Roxas from having total control over the lands, Queen Aldra. Anarchy hummed lightly at seeing her as Elysium could sense the demon within her and was warning her temporary wielder about such a being and to be very wary of the left shoulder pad and the right eye's patch.

Xion took that moment to gaze over her opponent; Aldra had long dull pink hair, a dull purple eye, a long sleeved red top that left her bust and midriff open and had belt like items crossing it to keep her breasts covered, her crotch was covered by a metal claw like item that hooked a skirt over her ass and then came up to cover her crotch, red stockings that came to just below her ass her on her legs with more of the belt like items over her thighs and held her metal spiked heels to her feet. On her right eye was a gold cover, on her head were two large cat ear like spikes, and in her hand was a red obsidian (the material not color) looking sword that looked it had slowly been chipped away.

Xion had to suppress a perverted giggle and blush at the thought of such a beautiful and deadly woman being made into a slutty maid like her sister. Shaking those thoughts away, Xion took her stance with Anarchy at the ready, "I look forward to defeating you, Aldra."

Xion stated while Aldra smirked, "You are most fortunate to have made it this far, but now you will lose."

Aldra stated, "We'll see. Though I can't harm you too badly as my Lord wants you to become his like your sister has."

Xion stated and Aldra stiffened at the mention of her sister before narrowing her eyes dangerously at Xion and released her aura, "Where is my sister and what have you done to her?!"

Aldra growled and Xion smirked, "She is at my Lord's home and we did nothing to her except fulfill her wishes to serve a powerful lord as his servant. She is a little sad that you are not serving beside her yet, but that will be remedied after I defeat you and then end the demon that resides within you."

Aldra stiffened again both at her sister being happy and that someone knew of Delmore. However, before she could comment, she had to raise her blade up to block Xion who charged her before Aldra was then sent flying back by Xion's foot meeting her face while clipping her shoulder guard and cracking it.

(AN: Roxas and his group don't know Delmore has a name, so, from now on, he is just gonna be calling demon).

Aldra flew slightly before hitting the ground and rolling to a stop. She stood up while spitting some blood out before her left shoulder guard shattered, which got Aldra to grit her teeth as she now had one less weapon to use.

She charged Xion, who reciprocated, and they clashed their blades causing sparks, but Aldra was taken back when Xion kissed her and started groping her ass. Xion held Aldra close to her while exploring Aldra's mouth with her tongue and groping her ass hard and giving it a light smack before she then jumped back.

Aldra was in a daze with a blush as no one had ever done that to her and Xion smirked, "If you give up now, you can get more of that and be reunited with your sister."

Xion stated and Aldra broke from her gaze and charged at Xion again. Xion sighed and brought Anarchy to her side and channeled magic into it before swinging it forward. The result was a large arch of magical energy flying at Aldra at high speeds and slammed into her creating a large smoke cloud.

Xion stood there waiting for the smoke to clear before black tendril shot out and attempted to hit her. I say attempted as before it could, lightning struck it and Roxas stood in front of Xion while the other Generals and women were standing there with their weapons drawn.

Roxas stood there with Devourer in front of him while taking Anarchy back from Xion as the smoke cleared to reveal a large shadow figure with a two pairs of black wings, two oval shaped yellow pupilless eyes, and a long blood drop spot where his heart should be. Roxas stared at the demon with boredom in his eyes, "That was a foolish undertaking, Demon."

The demon looked at Roxas, "You will not stand in my way, whelp. After I crush you, I will heal my little Aldra and then have her convert yours and your soldiers' women into her playthings and ensure they are aware of every moment of it."

It stated which caused Roxas glared at the demon before him as lightning crackled over his gauntlet and the eye on his right arm glowed brightly along with his own eyes, "You dare threaten my loves and subjects!"

Roxas growled with his voice taking a dark tone that made his women shudder in desire and the rest of the assembled group shudder in fear. Xion smiled lovingly at Roxas before he started walking forward and made everyone freeze, counting the demon.

The moment Roxas took a step forward, he flexed out his aura in full. Everyone watched, stunned, as a large silver aura surrounded him with black and white lightning crackling through it. They felt safe, warm, as if they were about to die, afraid, cold, and empty all at the same time while Roxas continued to walk forward and inside him Inferno, the Fourth, Takeo, Promise, Elysium, and Sonia were affected as well. All the first four could do was grin at their successor/user already having this much power inside him and there were still more conquests and items to obtain to aid him.

Roxas continued walking forward before flexing his power more and the demon was brought to its knees before Roxas raised his hand and Thundagas started raining down on the demon causing it to cry out in pain before Roxas flexed his hand and a fireball the size of him came forth and smashed into the demon's chest.

The demon was now smoking all over as the magic was battering it into the ground before it felt more pain and saw its arms were cut off by waves of energy that Roxas sent at it from his two Iai blades. Roxas then used Flow Motion to get on its back and sheathed his blades before grabbing hold of the wings and pulling hard.

The demon started screaming and thrashing but Roxas would not be stopped. His gauntlet glowed brighter along with the eye on his arm before he roared out and tore the wings off of it before tossing them to the side and leaping down in front of it. Roxas plunged Devourer into its chest and started draining it into Devourer, which caused the demon to scream in pain.

Roxas felt his darker aura grow as the demon's power entered him and his demon arm pulsed before turning black while the eye remained the same. Roxas flexed it before withdrawing his aura again. He faced Xion who smiled at him before one of his new Succubi came forth and announced that Xion was now the queen, "I do hereby relinquish my power and authority to my Lord and love, The Overlord, Roxas."

Xion stated lovingly and Roxas smiled before walking up and bringing her into a soul searing kiss before moving to Aldra who was awakening, "Wha-what happened?"

She sated while Roxas approached her and Xion was having the others either return to the tower or start securing the city for Roxas, "Hello Aldra."

Roxas stated and Aldra turned towards him, "Aldra? Is that my name? Who are you?"

She asked in confusion and Roxas realized she didn't remember anything, "I am your master, of course. And you are my slutty maid, just like your sister." He stated and Aldra looked at him with wide eyes, "You were happy being a slut for me while also serving as a maid until the demon I just killed took you away."

He stated and to help that, Xion called Annelotte to come who then informed her that she did serve Roxas and Aldra hugged Roxas, "Thank you master."

She stated before letting out a squeak when Roxas grabbed her ass and started groping it, "You'll be thanking me tonight slave. And you'll be doing it alongside your sister." Roxas stated before kissing Aldra and exploring her mouth with his tongue. Aldra widened her eyes before she submitted since her master must have done this to her a few times.

Roxas broke away and sent the two sisters to the Tower to get Aldra dressed 'properly' while Roxas and Xion went to Aldra's castle.

[Next day: Oceans just outside Hinamoto]

Roxas stood at the bow of Shay's ship the Morrigan looking at the small country that Tomoe and Shizuka had inhabited before entering Queen's Blade. Tomoe and Shizuka had sent word to their respective factions, informing them that they now served a new ruler who was uniting the countries in peace. Beside him was a pale man wearing blue jeans, black boots, a white long sleeved button up collared shirt, a brown hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red collar, two white rings around each arm, and a red tribal design on the back. His name; was Alex Mercer.

Apparently his world was consumed some time ago and he was doing what he could to world hop to find a woman named Elizabeth Greene. Mercer had explained that he had helped Greene tame her powers and they became lovers a time later. Roxas agreed to help him find Greene if Mercer became one of his soldiers and stated that Mercer could get to more worlds faster with his help and that the Heart could search for Greene's signature sine she and Alex would more than likely have similar signatures due to their powers. Alex agreed and decided to join Roxas on this little venture in order to stretch his legs.

Also beside him was another soldier/servant of his named Mirim, who was the blue haired girl dressed like a valkyrie that was with Ymir's cousin. Ymir had convinced the girls to join Roxas and Mirim apparently had thought he was handsome and talked to Setsuna before she approached Roxas alone and stripped her armor off and swearing to do whatever he wanted. Roxas had informed her that he would accept her, but would not take her yet. She was both excited and disappointed but was willing to wait.

Roxas was happy and even gave her a kiss as a reward. Meanwhile, the black haired girl named Huit took a liking to Rana, Eirin had joined Ymir in serving Crona, and the other one, named Izumi, was just enjoying themselves by exploring the Tower and Rome.

Xion stood in front of Roxas with her back to him and his arms around her while they watched as the country got closer. Xion had come because Tomoe had told her of the Empress Xinmei and Xion felt sad for the girl as she lost her mother when she was born and her father passed a few years ago, now some corrupt officials were using her and possibly planning to kill her.

Which was why when they finally arrived at the shore, Roxas discussed matters with the Empress while Xion eliminated each individual that was a threat to Xinmei. Meanwhile, Tomoe and Shizuka had gone to their factions to discuss in detail about Roxas and his growing empire and the fact that Xinmei was planning on turning over control to Roxas as she didn't feel ready to lead the country.

When Xion had finished, she found Xinmei and Roxas chatting happily before turning to just Xinmei and gave her a hug while stating she was safe now. Xinmei had broken down and cried into Xion's chest for a while before calming down and apparently falling asleep. Roxas opened a portal when he saw this, "Let's get her back to the tower, she can make my rule official tomorrow. Tomoe and Shizuka have already informed me that their factions will join once Xinmei names me the Emperor of here."

Xion smirked as she carried Xinmei to the portal and stopped in front of Roxas, "Overlord, King, and now Emperor. You're gonna become every girl's wet dream for a husband at this rate."

She stated with a smirk before giving a squeak when Roxas slapped her ass through the portal.

[At the Tower]

When they came out, Roxas noticed a blue skinned Minion with a robe and scythe, who Roxas knew as Mortis as he met him during the few days after he finished with Rome before he left with Axel and Ryuga, standing there with a red haired woman. She had long red hair with a black hairclip holding her bangs out of her left eye, dull blue eyes, and wore a short yellow kimono that only came to just passed her ass, a black sash around her waist, black shorts were under the kimono, and she wore black mid-thigh stockings with opened toed sandals that showed the stockings had no toe piece.

All in all she looked like a beautiful woman that could fight if needed, "Master, this is Kushina Uzumaki. I found her soul floating in the void wanting someone to claim her world and end the nonstop war that occurs there. I thought you may want to know and meet her so she could tell you about her world."

Mortis stated to his master and Roxas nodded to him. Mortis took his leave and left Roxas alone with the now named Kushina, "Welcome to my tower, Miss Uzumaki."

He stated and had to suppress a smirk at seeing her blush slightly when looking at him, "Thank you milord, it is my pleasure. If you would like, I can inform you of my world and such now."

She stated and Roxas nodded before she began to explain that her world had an energy called Chakra that all living things had and that they had ninja and samurai as the main military figures and how there were elemental countries before moving on to the Kages, villages, the Daimyos, Biju, Jutsu, Legends, wars, noteworthy people, and the status quo of things before she died.

Needless to say, Roxas was very intrigued and decided to try and get a scouting party there while the Heart recharged since it couldn't lock onto a world and allow its master to travel between it and others without having a drain on it in some form. However, sending a scouting party that could be there for a few days or weeks would work as he could keep in contact with them and have them gather any items or people that could aid him, "That is very interesting indeed Kushina, I thank you for this information. I'll have someone show you to a room to use or you may explore Rome and see the sights."

He stated and Kushina blushed at the use of her name and nodded as Roxas called a Samurai to show her to a room while he sat on his throne thinking about who he would send to scout out this potentially dangerous and useful world.

[Unknown time and location]

Sora was busy traveling while thinking back on how his adventure had gone so far. He had left Yen Sid and let his Heart and Keyblade lead him and had found another Hero of Light named Sailor Moon after about 3 weeks of searching as his Keyblade had reacted to her by shooting a beam of light into her. They had had a light discussion, after he had apologized and Sailor Moon called off her soldiers from pummeling Sora, about the threat of Roxas and he informed her that they had allies out there that were meant to help them bring him down and she should keep an eye out for him.

She had agreed and Sora had left after leaving her a device he got called a D-Link that would allow them to talk no matter the distance. However, Sora was getting frustrated as it had taken 3 weeks to find one of the other six heroes and Roxas could have gained a great deal of strength in that time. That wasn't to say that Sora wasn't training when he got the chance, but he didn't like giving the enemy any time at all to prepare and at this rate, there was going to be even more time passing to find the other 5.

Sora sighed and shook his head before noticing the next world he was coming upon and smiled slightly as he decided to head down and see an old, True Hero, friend and maybe get some training prove to an old goat that he was a True Hero as well.

AN: Done, well hope you enjoyed the chapter folks. Roxas has now heard of the Elemental Countries and Sora is revisiting a world he went to before, can you guess which one? For those wondering why Hope and Elise are alive, that will be revealed next chapter. Late everyone.


End file.
